Bleach: The Adept Rogue
by X-Calibur
Summary: This is the story about a lowly Shinigami who had his life changed when Ichigo arrived to save Rukia. He will face many challenges to come, struggle to the top, fight for someone's love and change his own world forever. This is the story of Sakaki...
1. Chapter 1: Chasing the Ryoka

He was daydreaming again.

Not an unusual occurrence for him, but usually the subject was from hundreds of years ago, back when he was a lowly child of a declining House. The last of his family, left with no riches or influence. Barely anyone nowadays even recalled his clan's name, much less what its members used to be like. His own memories from that period were increasingly blurry. It had been so long ago; he'd forgotten more and more of it, ever since he joined the Gotei 13.

Ever since **_she_** asked him to join...

_How long have I been here? In this world...Soul Society._

Perhaps the more pressing question was, how much longer would he be permitted to remain?

Currently his thoughts were about something much more recent…

--------------------

The errant shinigami stood silently on the other side of the Senkaimon gate, waiting for his captain to bring back a prisoner from the human world. There was nothing else to occupy him. What can a 20th seat officer, the lowest of the seated positions, do besides wait for orders?

Just then, even though the doors were closed, he felt something from the human world. A very strong and untamed power. Definitely _not _either of the two top officers, and that was really a surprise. For a brief moment, it awoke him from the apathy that he'd been cultivating all these years. What was happening over there? Do I need to be concerned? Maybe they need help? Should I intervene, or just inform the other officers?

Before any sort of decision could be reached, the gate opened, and his captain and the vice-captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, stepped through with Rukia Kuchiki in tow. _She's the culprit? And the captain is going to just hand over his own sister without a word of protest? _This peaked his curiosity.

And then he noticed Renji was missing something on his forehead.

"Lost another pair, Lieutenant?" he said with a slight grin, but Renji didn't smile back and moved on. Deciding not to press the issue, the low-ranked fighter simply trailed in his superiors' wake.

_Must have been one hell of a fight if he's not smiling about it right now..._

--------------------

He was remembering standing guard over Rukia when she was held in her own cell, listening to her and Renji argue about what she did, when someone suddenly called out to him in his dream state.

_Wake up, lazy boy..._

A woman's voice spoke to him, soft yet biting at the same time. _You might be old, but you are still a boy inside... After all these centuries, you still haven't said my name yet… If you were my lover, I'd slap you. Now wake up!_

"Hey, wake up!"

Judging by the voice's volume, his host was shouting at him as he dozed in this sub-dimensional guardhouse floating over the Western Gate. Apparently the guy had decided to accost his uninvited guest at last. He was suddenly up and alert once more.

"What is it, you big ogre?"

No matter how much the title might suit him, the scowl that furrowed the giant's brow showed that he clearly didn't appreciate being referred to like that. "The name's Ikkanzaka Jidanbo, you rude cretin! You barged in here and plopped yourself down a half-hour ago, and you still haven't even introduced yourself to me, so don't start name-calling! You've a name, bub? Or should I just call you 'The Beautiful Dreamer'?"

The idea of that nickname getting stuck and having to carry it around for the rest of eternity made the drowsy lay about cringe. He stood up and ruffled his short black hair. A small faded scar on his left cheek stopped just below one deep blue eye. Dressed in a plain shinigami uniform, his only concession to individuality was a dark red scarf tied to his left arm. His sword had a slightly longer hilt than most and fastened tightly on his sash.

"The name's Boruto Sakaki, 20th seat of Division 6...at your service." Still sitting slouched by the open door, he glanced over his shoulder to peer down from their position several yards over the city wall. "And unless I miss my guess, it looks like somebody's trying to sneak in under your watch. Better mobilize your titanic self, Master Jidanbo."

The hulking guardian joined him at the portal of their invisible perch. "Huh!" he exhaled loudly. "Seems you're right." As he spoke, the seemingly open entry below them slammed shut at the intruders' approach, leaving the group of three men, one woman, and what seemed to be a cat standing flustered before it. Without further ado, Ikkanzaka retrieved his fez from where it lay and perched it over his bald pate.

"Watch and learn, little fellow," the giant rumbled. "This is how real men work!" With that, he leapt down, appearing out of nowhere to land before the astonished interlopers.

"And here I thought this would be a perfect secluded spot to grab a nap," Sasaki groused, watched the scene below with little interest. "Ah, well," and he turned away, "Jidanbou'll make short work of that lot, and maybe then things will quiet down again."

Opening theme is called Houkago Eden by VitaminX

**Chapter 1 – The Adept**

Not ten minutes later, Boruto was left gawking open-mouthed at the sight of a humbled Jidanbo about to raise the gate for his conqueror.

"WAIT!!" Sakaki shouted as he dropped down before them. "Hey, you big oaf! You have orders! No one passes this gate, especially not intruders in our world!"

He was truly pissed for the first time. This was not about honor or who won the battle, it's about following your orders, like they all had to.

"He beat me, so I'll open the gate..." the guardian spoke solemnly. Then he shot a glance down and whispered to Sakaki, "I didn't say he would be able to get in." One enormous eye winked conspiratorially.

And just like that it was clear what the giant planned. He meant for Sakaki to step in and oppose them. But after seeing what the kid, Ichigo, did to Jidanbo, he was not ashamed to admit that he felt more than a little bit afraid.

Jidanbo started to slowly open the gates. Feeling somewhat like a character in a bad comedy, the anxious death god positioned himself squarely between that grandiose passage and the bunch of misfits who were now all eyeing him curiously. All except for the kid, Kurosaki Ichigo, who was frowning in displeasure.

"Hey, you..." Boruto spoke in his most authoritative tone, "Jidanbo might have gone soft, but you'll find me to be of sterner stuff. You, sir...shall not pass."

Ichigo sighed and prepared to draw his sword once more.

Better not give him the chance, he decided.

Sakaki grabbed his soul cutter and did a quick draw, clearly surprising Ichigo that the length of his blade was shorter than what would be expected from the sheath's length. As he sprang forward, the clashing of blade on blade made a ping sound when Ichigo's sword came in contact with Sakaki's.

_He's fast… and strong… really strong…_

Leaping into the air, Sakaki came at Ichigo from above, intending to use gravity to aid his stroke. But as the orange-headed ruffian glowered up at him, the officer realized something too late.

It was now absurdly obvious that Ichigo's large sword was obviously the shikai form, while his was still in sealed state. As a result, the next collision between them resulted in Sakaki hurtling away when Ichigo pulled his giant kitchen knife back and pretty much batted his opponent through the open gate like a kid kicking a ball down the street.

_GOOOOOOAAL! _Someone shouted in his ears.

I wasn't strong enough. That's what went through the crushed shinigami's mind while he flew through the air. As Boruto clutched his sword in a shaking grip, he felt it pulse.

_Aren't you going to say my name? _that same voice he heard in his dream asked.

It's not over yet...

"Flow and adapt..." he uttered, for the first time getting serious and mad as he tried to…

A hand hooked into the back of his shirt, and Boruto slammed to a halt so fast it knocked out whatever wind was left in him. He then found himself dangling a few inches above the ground, swaying back and forth and limp as a rag doll.

"Tuck and roll, there, son. Tuck and roll."

The impact must have knocked out his senses too.

That sounded like Gin Ichimura.

Sakaki closed his eyes as he prepared to pass out. He could still feel the pulse from his sword, calling for him in a way he had never felt before. A surge of power from when he came into contact with Ichigo's blade and his overflowing spiritual energy.

Wonder what that's all about?

Then it was back in the dream state again.

* * *

Defeated completely. And by someone who was so much younger than me. Though outwardly Sakaki Boruto appeared youthful, he'd been around for about 200 years. Had it really been that long?

When his eyes opened, he was greeted by the familiar ceiling of the 4th squad's medical wing. Standing over him was its captain, Unohana Retsu.

He looked at the red scarf still tied to his arm and sighed.

_Beautiful as always, Unohana-sama_

"Well, it's nice to see that you are awake. It's been two days now." The enchanting voice was soothing to his ears. "Your injuries were not that bad, Saki-kun."

"Please...don't call me that." Sakaki groaned and attempted to rise off the mattress. His wounds were patched up. He sighed as he looked at a roll of paper next to his bed.

"These were your orders when you awake," Unohana supplied helpfully.

Sakaki picked up the parchment and opened it. What he saw there made him feel utterly helpless once more.

"I've... been ordered to assume command of a patrol and seek out the intruders. Apparently they've broken through the barrier. I've been promoted..."

The captain paused while collecting her medical tools. "I thought you refused promotion."

He shook his head glumly. "This is an order. I cannot refuse. I've been promoted 10 seats up. I'm now a 10th seat officer because of my years of… _experience_."

"Well, don't push yourself, Saki-kun." Unohana smiled at him. He looked away and blushed as he got his sword, crestfallen.

_After 200 years, you still haven't told her how you feel… so pitiful, partner._

How can she accept my feelings? I'm just a boy to her...

He placed his sword at his side and walked out into the sunlight. His new squad mates were already waiting for him.

Kurosaki Ichigo... Time for a rematch...

He turned to his unit. "Let's go, guys"

The group nodded and followed him.

* * *

It wasn't until later in the day when Sakaki encountered a group dragging Ikkaku Madarame's body towards the opposite direction. He stopped them to converse.

"The intruder did this to him?" He said out loud and looked to Ikkaku, who in spite of his severe injuries remained conscious. "He's one strong guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure was, man." The crazy-eyed combatant didn't look at all dispirited by his loss. "Don't worry. He'll run into my captain soon enough and get a taste of real power."

"Not before I kick his ass first," Sakaki replied as he walked ahead with his small patrol following, only to run right into a bunch of guys from Squad 11. "Jeez, just what we needed...competition. Hey, out of our way, Hair Club for Crazies!"

"You little punks better watch where you're going," one of the huskier swordsmen growled. "We're going to capture the intruders first, if not kill them."

_Squad 11; some of us call them the Hell-hounds of the Gotei 13. The toughest, craziest of us all. First to run headlong into the fight. Not that it's a bad thing, now that I think about it. I can use them as a meat shield if we run into Ichigo._

With that, he adopted a more friendly appearance and held up his hands agreeably. "Well, look, let's tag along. It'll help us save time. If we run into them first, you can have first crack at 'em. I just want to be there when the ass-kicking starts." Sakaki smiled through his teeth, knowing that these guys could soften Ichigo up so he could step in to finish him off and take all the credit in the name of his squad.

Soon enough, the tag teams found themselves chasing someone, and it happened to be...

Shiba Ganju.

"Damn he's a fast fat ass. Faster, faster!" Sakaki shouted, with his sword drawn.

"Damn it, why is it no matter where we go, I'm always the one begin chased all over the place?!" Ganju shouted as he ran, barely escaping Sakaki, who was in the lead with the other 11s shout insults and threats to Ganju.

"Come back here, you circus reject!"

"We're gonna beat you for being so ugly!"

"Hey, who are you calling ugly, the funky guy with the eyelashes is ok, but you guys aren't posing on magazines anytime soon!" Ganju shouted back, making the 11s even more angry and ready to rip him apart.

Colorfully creative insults ensued.

"We'll take pleasure in gutting you, boy!"

"Better run before we use us as a meat bag for practice!"

"We're going to tie you to the back of the ugly truck with the ugly rope, and drag you down Ugly Street for 50 ugly miles!!!!"

When Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly rounded a corner up ahead and ran right towards them, Sakaki heartily thanked the gods for answering his prayers.

When a pack of snarling Eleventh Division members turned out to be in hot pursuit of his quarry, Sakaki questioned the gods' sense of humor.

When a nobody shinigami from the Fourth wandered in and got taken hostage by Ichigo and company, Sakaki cursed the gods vehemently, and walked forward to lay down a few facts of life concerning the different companies in their sword-loving world.

"We got a hostage. Act like you give a damn!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, and soooo you do..." Sakaki raised an arm and pointed. "Hadō number 1...Shō!"

The newly-promoted Tenth seat fired a kido spell and knocked Hanataro Yamada flying away from Ichigo. Sakaki then drew his sword. "Got any other tricks, ryoka?"

Ichigo and Ganju turned back to Sakaki in shock.

"He just shot a friendly," the ugly one said accusingly.

"Get them, boys." The ranking commander pointed his zanpakuto at them with a vicious smile.

The only response to his command was an explosion from directly behind.

"The hell was that?" Sakaki wondered aloud, standing in the same pose with his sword bared. Turning about, the flabbergasted shinigami's jaw hit the floor upon seeing his human shields were lying in a pile of rubble that effectively incapacitated his entire crew.

"We're outta here!" Ichigo shouted as he and Ganju plowed their way through the other group behind them.

"Hey, come back here!" Sakaki shouted as he gave chase, turning a corner and seeing that they had disappeared.

"Ugh! Where did they go?!"

Boruto had failed to see the manhole behind him that was partially opened. However, upon turning about, he tripped and fell over it. Narrowing his eyes, he removed the cover and dropped in to give chase.

Within the sewer systems, Ichigo, Ganju and apparently Yamada, were all hiding. The 4th squad medic believed it was in good manners to introduce himself.

"I am Yamada Hanatarō, nice to meet you."

"Why do you introduce yourself? We don't need to know you!" Ganju shouted,

"And what kind of name is that. It's so lame" Ichigo said

"My name's not lame."

"From where I'm from Hanataro means flower. You mind as well call yourself blossom." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"Now that's just mean."

Ichigo turned to Ganju with a sour look on his face.

"And the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"I just picked him up by accident."

"How do you accidently pick someone up? You a garbage man or something?!"

"I felt sorry for the little bastard. What's your problem?"

"He's the enemy, that's my problem!"

"Well apparently his own guys don't like him either."

"Hey, hey you two," Yamada said, "Don't fight over me."

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU!" both Ichigo and Ganju shouted, their heads looked like they were exploding.

"Anyway, since keeping you a hostage doesn't work, you can run along. I've gotta save my friend, Rukia."

Ichigo then ignored Yamada from now on and turned back to Ganju about their next plan.

"Alright, all we know is that she's in some kind of white tower, but as you can see outside, there are a dozen of them. Ikkaku said that she's being held there, but we need to know which one."

"I got a map right here." Ganju pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Ichigo.

After taking a look at Ganju's chicken scratch, he turned to the man.

"You drew this yourself, didn't you?"

"At least I have a map. Where's yours?" Ganju retorted back smartly.

"If I had a map, then I wouldn't ask you!"

Yamada tried to call to them, but they were too busy arguing back and forth, so he had to shout.

"Hey, do you mean KuchikiRukia?" He asked, and hearing her full name made Ichigo turned to face the little man, "You are here for her right?"

"You know her?" Ichigo asked.

***

Location: Seireitei, 200 years ago

Sakaki Boruto was nothing special, except if you considered that he was the last member of his household, a very poor and forgotten family. Their ancestral home was at the edge of the walls ringing the Court of Pure Souls to the north. No servants left nowadays; if this was the human world, the place would be falling apart from neglect. Fortunately being in the spirit world, maintaining the structure of buildings wasn't needed unless it had been intentionally damaged.

Sakaki sat on the steps of his manor, feeling lost and alone. His mother had died not too long ago, and now his father lay at death's door. He had no siblings and no other relatives. A medical member from squad 4 of the Gotei 13 was attempting to treat his withering parent. Usually the 13 protection squads would be too busy with other duties. But this one felt his father's pain and took it upon herself to help when the doctor they asked for had not shown up.

So the boy simply waited for the inevitable.

His father died that day of an illness that he wasn't able to recover from due to advanced age, leaving his only son as the sole heir to a forgotten family that no one cared about. What was left of their money, Sakaki used virtually all of to bury his sire next to his mother in their plot at the edge of the city. It was said their family came from the Rukongai and that it took them many decades to gather enough fortune and influence to earn their place in Seireitei as a lower family. Now, there was nothing left. Even though his small manor and estate were in good condition, it was empty except for him.

Not long after that, the healer from the 4th squad returned to visit him. The wind was howling savagely outside, its wailing cry frightening the house's sole occupant. Sakaki was still a child then, and even though he was on the verge of breaking into tears at any moment, he tried to look dignified in front of her.

"You know," the dark-haired lady spoke, "I think it does you little good to just sit around here and cry all the time."

Sakaki tried to defend his own pride by sucking back tears in front of her.

"I don't cry! I'm the head of this household, and you should show respect, shinigami!"

"Did you earn it?" she had asked him with no trace of either condescension or displeasure at being upbraided by a child. "What can you do to defend it?"

Sakaki didn't have much pride. In truth, his parents kept him away from the outside world all the time, trying to shield him. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. The privileged aristocrat's son had never even stepped outside his home for long periods of time without being watched by either of his parents. Now that they were both gone and no one else was left, he had absolutely no clue what to do with himself.

"I…don't know how to fight…and there isn't anything left I can defend." He looked at his home. "This is just an empty building. I am alone here. I've got nothing to really live for."

She knelt down in front of him and smiled.

"Then why don't you search for something you want to achieve, and never stop until you get it? There are so many things one can do in this lifetime. Don't waste it sitting around here. Go make something of yourself."

For the first time, young Sakaki noticed this remarkably calm and beautiful woman fully. He found himself intrigued by her. She had a refined maturity that he could barely comprehend, and her voice was gentle yet commanding. After a moment, his serene taskmistress got up and walked toward the door without another word. Sakaki felt he was supposed to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

The shinigami lady moved out into the howling gale. After a moment, he jerked up and raced to catch her.

Coming upon her, their hair and clothes flapping wildly, Boruto finally managed to come up with, "Thank you…uh…" He didn't know her name at the time.

The lady turned about, her expression cool and professional. "Unohana Retsu. What's your name, child?"

"I'm… Sakaki. Boruto Sakaki."

"It's nice meeting you, Boruto Sakaki."

When she turned to leave then, a violent gust of wind swirled all around them. A red scarf that the shinigami had wrapped loosely around her throat came whipping off and landed in a muddy puddle a short way off.

"Oh, dear," she sighed. "And it was my favorite one."

The lady left without bothering to retrieve her ruined wrap. Sakaki then felt like he should do something to repay her for her kindness. So the next day, he went outside his home for the first time by himself and wandered around until he found a store that sold scarves.

"Oh, this is a lovely shade of red. Is it for your girlfriend?" The shop owner asked, causing Sakaki to blush slightly.

"Ummm, no, it's just a thank you present for someone." He paid for it and left.

Sakaki didn't really know how to begin bestowing his gift upon the dutiful medic. He did know she was from the 4th division of the Gotei 13, and this proved to be a place that many people were familiar with, whether shinigami or not. So he rushed to present the thank-you gift for helping his confidence.

Upon arriving, Boruto asked for directions and was immediately greeted with curiosity.

"I'm looking for Unohana-san. Do you know where she is?" he asked one of the squad 4 members, who happened to be the current lieutenant at the time.

"Oh, the Captain is busy now. You want to wait for her?"

Sakaki was inwardly shocked that his guardian angel should turn out to be one of the leaders of Soul Society. He thought all captains were mean, powerful shinigami with intense spiritual force about them, not the beautiful and gentle Unohana. It was obvious that she had been hiding her reiatsu so as to not scare him.

However, upon realizing this, he had quickly declined waiting and went home along with his gift. Alone in the world, the downtrodden orphan stayed there for days looking at it, thinking it was stupid he could impress a captain with such a lowly gift. After a while, though, it occurred to him that if something like this would not be enough, then perhaps he should try to gain something more.

"I got a goal for her…she thinks of me as another kid, but I'll show her. I'll make her see what I can do."

With that in mind, he took her words as encouragement for recruitment into the ranks of the shinigami. Sakaki left to enlist the next morning, wrapping the scarf around his left arm to remind him every day of his reason to do the best he possibly could.

* * *

**Present time**

Creeping through the sewers where Ichigo Kurosaki and his two co-conspirators had gone to ground, Boruto listened to their conversation, and thereby learned the true purpose behind the ryoka's attack.

Sakaki leaned against a wall and thought for a second. He could understand Ichigo's cause. If it was Unohana, he would risk his life for her, right? But then, even after he had advanced so fast so quickly, exceeding his classmates and graduating with honors, the look in her eyes was always the kind a mother would give to her own son. The aspiring suitor started to find it almost patronizing, but it wasn't like he could change how she viewed him. Even when he grew taller than her, a full adult, he couldn't come up with the balls to tell her how he really felt, that he couldn't have made it this far without her support.

He would always be that upstart little boy. And for a long time Boruto had thought he was fine with that. To prove it he even spent the next 200 years refusing promotion, and finally transferred to the 6th squad to be away from her. Originally 4th squad was his first choice. He had been so eager to impress her with his skills, but she simply looked on him as one more patient under her care. And it was his duty to respect the rules of their new home and never do anything unworthy of a shinigami that would cause her to regret having known him.

But still…

The morals and values he learned from Unohana applied to more than just obeying laws and government. It was seeing the truth of things and knowing where justice really lay.

Sakaki then made a decision.

He turned and walked away from Ichigo, Ganju, and Yamada, back up the nearest hole and outside again. He decided to disobey. Why? Because he believed that he needed to do more than mope around for another 200 years because the woman he loved wouldn't see past the memory of him being a child. He needed to do something on his own, to stand apart.

As Sakaki walked, he then ran into trouble, a familiar face.

Its name was Himura Sanosuke of squad 1.

"You let the ryoka go on purpose didn't you?" the lead shinigami stated. It wasn't really a question. "Why?"

Boruto stood and regarded his supposed ally calmly. "Because I believe they are not here with the intention to harm us. They are here to save a friend."

"It's obvious that man dressed like one of us is here to break Kuchiki Rukia out of prison. I bet they have more terrorist plots against us."

"It's a bit less sinister than that, Sano," Sakaki said with a fair hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's '3rd seat officer Himura' to you," the other man bristled.

And Sanosuke drew his sword.

This was so bizarre. Was it really coming down to this, that another shinigami was drawing on him? Suddenly overwhelmed by the implications, Sakaki held up a hand and attempted to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "I overheard the ryoka, Ichigo's, reason for being here. I see him as a very noble and honorable man."

"Not our problem. He's an intruder and they are to be dealt with just the same as traitors. Didn't you say that when you instructed me at the academy?" As Sanosuke stepped forward, Sakaki took a step back. "You're just the same as them and shall be dealt with accordingly." He tapped his sword to his sheath. "Fill until full, **Hitoshizuku."**

**Sanosuke's sword changed into a wider blade with a tip that expanded into 3 separate points.**

**"****You are under arrest for aiding and abetting criminals. Will you come quietly…or resist?"**

**Boruto pondered. If he let the man arrest him, he'd be forced to lead him to Ichigo. Between that or being branded a traitor, there was really only one option that demanded he abandon his principles. So decided, the Squad 6 representative stood his ground and drew his sword.**

**"****Don't be ridiculous…of course I intend to resist," Sakaki said as he brought the weapon up.**

_Ready to call my name this time?_

**He smiled with as much confidence as he ever had in his life. **

**"****Flow and adapt…**Ryuudou Harou."

A red aura surrounded him as he released his zanpakutou into shikai form for the first time in a long time. Sakaki kissed his blade, then flicked it to create a rather loud ping sound, before bringing his sheath up and inserting his sword back into it.

The ringing noise continued to become louder until he completely sheathed his zanpakutō. He suddenly pulled it out, and the soul cutter transformed into a long double-bladed sword, the sheath becoming part of the new form.

Sakaki readied his weapon, and as he did, Sanosuke charged for the attack.

**_To be continued..._**

1st ending theme is called "Get Over the Regret"


	2. Chapter 2: Release

_It feels different this time. Almost like I've got some extra power that isn't quite my own coming from my sword._

Sakaki braced himself to deflect an attack by Sanosuke's heavier sword. His opponent's shikai form was clearly meant to be a weapon with weight, which was proven when Himura came hard and fast at Sakaki, attempting to break his flimsier saber. The Sixth division fighter unwillingly gave ground before him. He had neglected training all these years, but his experience was slowly coming back to him with each hit.

Sanosuke was all business. He wanted to win and then find Ichigo, but knowing the ryoka's true reason for being here, Sakaki couldn't help but side with him. He respected the young man and wanted to give him a chance, even if it meant defying orders and being marked for treason.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sanosuke shouted as they crossed swords, locked blades sending out sparks and the sound of metal grinding.

"Now you care?"

"I'll be writing a report and I'd rather get the paperwork done quickly by asking you now. You might not be able to speak once I'm through with you."

Boruto Sakaki gratefully accepted this time to consider his position. While Ryuudou Harou was lighter, it gave him more range and speed to attack Sanosuke from different angles. But despite the weight of his sword, the First Division's Third seat wielded his weapon with exquisite grave considering its bulk. He stabbed a rapid thrust at Sakaki, who quickly blocked, moving his weapon in between two of the tips on the end of Sanosuke's shaft.

"You're not strong enough to face me!" Sanosuke shouted as he summoned his first real attack, a burst of high pressure water thatstreamed from the end of his blade and punched Sakaki back.

He tried to defend, but the knife-sharp wind tore parts of his uniform and slammed him onto the ground. Bleeding and in pain from the overwhelming attack, the cautious combatant could see that the end of Sanosuke's blade had turned into a lance of circling liquid currents.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Shinigami! You've spent the last 200 years moping around doing nothing! You're reiatsu isn't even on my level and for all your so-called 'years of experience' you haven't even made Fifth seat by now! We don't need weaklings here. You should've stayed in squad 4 with the rest of those med-school losers. You're certainly going to need one right about now."

Dodge. That's all he could do now. Sanosuke was right. He _was_ weak, but it wasn't for the reason the other man thought. It was due to consciously holding himself back. He couldn't blame his unrequited love for Unohana, but more his own inborn determination for subduing his true potential.

"Since you aren't backing down, I'm going to finish this and drag you to the nearest cell in pieces, traitor," Sanosuke said as he summoned the turbulence from his sword into a swirling tornado of water around the blade, creating sharp currents that could tear meat right off the bone.

The twister of an attack came straight at Boruto, who held his sword in defense, ready to weather the onslaught as best he could. Perhaps an opening would result from…

And suddenly there was that surge of power he had felt before.

_I know what this is! It's energy that overflowed onto me. This is someone else's spiritual energy that enhances whoever it is near! This is just what I need, but where…?_

_Ichigo!_ When they made contact for the first time, the overwhelming amount of spiritual energy that boy had yet to learn how to contain must have absorbed into my Ryuudou.

But before he could think about it, the cyclone of cutting force was plowing towards his face. Without thinking Sakaki took his sword and brought it down in a powerful slash, sending out a wave of energy that bisected the attack and narrowly missed doing the same to Himura. The wave of was very similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

_So this is Ichigo's power...amazing..._

Sanosuke was shocked at the power sent in his direction, but he didn't falter. "Nice trick… let's see you try that again!" This time, he swept the tip of his zanpakutō in an arc over the ground and sent multiple cyclones drilling towards Sakaki.

The elder fighter raised his sword in defense, and the vortexes drove at him, enveloping him in a ball of spinning wind.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sanosuke smirked, lowering Hitoshizuku. About to summon a hell butterfly to fetch a clean-up crew, he suddenly noticed the twisters that had combined to take down Sakaki were warping in a manner that he had not commanded them to.

Without warning, one of the deadly cones came roaring back at him.

"What in the hell!" Sanosuke dove to avoid the return fire. Scrambling back up, he saw that the tornadoes were being absorbed into Sakaki's sword! It then changed form, still a double-bladed sword but now morphed into the shape if not size of his own shikai.

His former instructor stood and smiled at Sanosuke.

"My turn…"

1st OP theme for Sakaki's story - Houkago Eden (TV size) by VitaminX

**_Chapter 2: Awakening_**

"My turn..." Sakaki said with a slight smile as he took a grip with both hands on the zanpakuto and pulled it apart. Now with two swords, he spun around, summoning a cyclone around him when Sanosuke attacked again. His larger twister stopped the other fighter's effort dead in its tracks.

"How the hell… are you… _doing_ this!?" Sanosuke tried to ask while he was dodging his own elemental style attacks. Every slash created a wave of force from both their weapons, exploding against one another and striking against the walls around them.

"Didn't I tell you what my sword is all about?" Sakaki grinned back. "It's like siphoning water into a bag. It fills up from my opponent's attacks and takes the shape and form of their power. My style is essentially the art of counterattack. In the time it took you to brag about how powerful you are, I saw all of your basic style. Then all it took was one arrogant move from you and now... my zanpakuto is pretty much like your zanpakuto! This allows me to use my opponent's attacks and quite literally throw it back at them!"

Sakaki spun in a circle and smacked both his swords into Sanosuke's warding weapon, sending him flying into a wall and crashing through it.

"That's what my Ryuudou Harou can do."

He connected the separate blades back together and it instantly returned to its original form.

Sanosuke emerged from the wreckage, leaning against the wall as he picked up his sword, which had also reverted to its sealed state. He used it as a crutch to hobble forward.

"You think you've won, haven't you?" the bloodied shinigami said, still high and mighty about his own position.

Boruto just shrugged. "It's apparent, isn't it? Excuse me; I've some things to investigate now that my eyes have been opened. There's more going on here, and Ichigo seems increasingly like a small part of it."

"A ryoka with that level of power, overflowing with so much spiritual energy that he can't contain it? How is he 'small'? He's possibly the biggest threat we've ever faced."

"And yet that bothers me. I didn't see it now, but when I crossed blades with that young man for just a moment, I somewhat understood him. He's determined, but I don't feel malicious intent. My gut feeling is telling me that he isn't our enemy. We should bring this to the Captain-Commander and to Central 46."

"More of your so-called 'experience'?"

Somebody certainly wasn't good at losing. "You might say that. I haven't been around for this long without picking up a thing or two."

"You mean like…" Sanosuke doubled over coughing, then came up with a grin, "…how to stall for time?"

Suddenly a bolt of energy came from behind Sakaki, narrowly missing his head. Spinning about, he recognized the man crouched on the roof of a nearby building as squad 1's Fourth seat. This new threat's shikai looked like an old flintlock rifle, with a blade underneath the barrel and the grip handle in the form of a warped katana hilt.

((The fight theme: .com/watch?v=suwfJMiXauU ))

Sakaki was readying his weapon to defend himself when his instincts screamed at him to get out of the way, which he did just as another assault came from his blind spot. When he righted himself a third member of Squad One was circling around him. The newcomer's shikai was also a double-blade sword, but unlike his own, this man's had his blades almost side by side with each other. **Sakaki's blades are 2 separate swords connected at the pommel while this man's sword has 2 blades sharing one hilt.**

Now fighting solo against three adversaries, Boruto found himself forced to focus purely on defense, blocking bolt after bolt of incoming fire from the gunblade's attacks while attempting to maneuver around and place the man with the 2-bladed katana in between him and the sharpshooter. Off to one side, Himura Sanosuke tried to go into a fighting stance but was too weak. He smiled at Sakaki.

"There's no 'I' in team, Sakaki. You should have brought friends of your own."

"Well there's no 'u' either. So if U and I aren't on the team, then no one's on the team. You're team's overrated."

He was outnumbered. Sanosuke still had a little fight left and Boruto was getting rather tired from trying out his ability for the first time in a long time. Apathy certainly is a bitch.

"Koto, Genji, get him!" the top-ranked officer ordered as the swordsman Koto came first while expertly dodging bullets from Genji's gunblade to attack Sakaki. The weary fighter did his best to deflect one's shots and also dodge and block the other's attacks at the same time. The two really know how to work as a team, as Sanosuke had said.

Sakaki attacked from above with his sword, but Koto used the gaps in between his blade to catch Ryuudou Harou and tried to pin him down while Genji spotted a good shot and fired. Their quarry disconnected his swords and managed to knock Koto away before barely dodging the shot which grazed his face.

Taking the momentary advantage for all it was worth, Sakaki wielded his twin blades and ran towards Genji to take him out first, doing his best to avoid being ventilated. Genji, despite his weapon looking like an old piece of antique firearms technology, was demonstrating its high rate of fire. Sakaki was taking hits, more grazes cut into the sides of his uniform and one on his arm as he couldn't deflect them all. By the time he got close enough, he jumped high into the air and attacked the artillery expert at close range.

The desperate fighter aimed a kick at Genji, which he caught on the haft of his weapon but still sent him off the roof. The contact was all Boruto needed, and he spun one of his swords in his hand, trying to adapt quickly by turning it into a flintlock pistol of sorts. He was not used to this type of weapon, so his pot shots didn't hit their mark, but worked well in driving the long-range fighter further away.

Unfortunately, when a sword bit deep into his back, it occurred to him that he had disregarded his other assailant.

Sakaki screamed in pain as he fell from the roof and crashed onto the floor. Koto came down right after him to finish the job, but then the wounded loner gripped his other sword and turned it back into his sheath. Just as his would-be executioner was about to deliver the coup de grace, he spun around with his sheath and caught it in between the gaps of Koto's blades, but this time to his advantage.

Boruto grabbed the ends of his sheath and made a quick twist as he pushed Koto back. The tension on the twin blades was so great that they cracked and then broke apart. He finished his countermove with a desperate kick into his opponent's gut that ultimately saw both of them on their backs, hurting himself more as hard ground made contact with his wound. He tried to get up, or even lift his sword, but cried out as Sanosuke's foot stomped on his hand while placing a sword's edge at his neck.

"True about the 'I' and 'U' part in team, but there is a 'me'...and that's all it needs to take care of you. Wishing you weren't alone? Now, tell me where the ryoka is!"

When Sakaki only glared silently back at him, Himura brought his sword up. Something in his eyes told the helpless shinigami that there would be no more talk of arresting him. So aware, he prepared himself for approaching death.

A second later, it turned out the only thing approaching was a figure so fast it was hardly more than a blur. This mystery intruder performed a series of swift movements that saw the man from the First successively disarmed, disabled, and driven through a wall for the second time today.

As for Sakaki, the last impression he got before darkness claimed him was being hoisted on somebody's shoulder and shooting off in a burst of shunpo.

***

_Not again…_

He was back in his own dream world again. Piecing together what was wrong in his life had been hell. He drifted around, trying to collect himself. Before Ichigo came to this world, his life was a constant drift. Play it safe, never accept any advancement; heartbroken because the woman he truly loved most likely never would never see him as anything but an infant. He tried to move on, look for some other lover, but it didn't work. Deep down, he loved Unohana Retsu and that would never change.

There was one woman he might have had a chance with, but she was gone.

_What was her name…It starts with a T…I met her once when I was on assignment outside of Soul Society…She had beautiful blonde hair, but it was her eyes that attracted me. Green. A shade I've never seen before…_

Then just as Sakaki was about to go on another trip down memory lane, he found himself wide awake in an unfamiliar room. The partly-opened window showed that he was far away from Seireitei. He turned his head to see he was alone and tried to rise. As he sat up pain came from all over his body.

"Oh, right…I was shot, slashed, and almost turned into sushi," he murmured, grabbing his arms and realized he was bandaged up. He wasn't completely healed, but neither did he seem likely to die soon.

"You should be grateful to be alive," a raspy male voice said out of the darkness. "That sword cut on your back was extremely hard to mend."

"Yeah, Koto's blades are nothing to sneer at. I'm surprised you were able to close…"

Sakaki then realized that he wasn't in squad 4's barracks, but somewhere else, and that there was a stranger talking to him. "Wait, who are you?!"

He tried to reach for his sword, but stopped when he felt pain from his injuries.

"Careful now, you'll reopen your wounds. You risked your life to defend Ichigo. I'm a friend."

"Show yourself…if you really are my friend."

Then, from the shadows, a black cat came walking out in all her glory.

"You're quite the fighter, though a little rusty. After all these years, I'd have expected you to be a captain by now. What happened? Lost your nerve?"

Sakaki continued to stare, bewildered at what he was looking at. A talking cat was speaking to him.

"What? Is there something on my face? I must admit, I have not cleaned myself yet."

After a long pause, its tongue-tied audience opened his mouth in shock.

"Oh my god…You can talk!"

The feline paused for a moment at the comment, but then continued to speak as if it hadn't heard him.

"Anyway, you know why Ichigo is here. He's young and a human. 46 will be pissed about this. But they cannot stop Ichigo. He's growing more powerful by the minute. You've seen the effects of his strength firsthand, haven't you? When you mimicked it. I saw that, very nice work. I didn't know you could do that."

Sakaki stilled stared while it took a break to let him say something, but all he could do was repeat what he just said.

"You can talk." And again it ignored him.

"Now that you've turned against your orders, they will be hunting you too. There is a deeper plot behind all this, especially with Rukia being executed. That's the worst outcome. I mean, exile, detention maybe, but death for such a thing? I really feel bad for her." She turned back to Sakaki, who still had the befuddled look on his face. "You even listening, Sakaki?"

Listen to a talking cat? Seems to be the only thing he could do, but comprehending it was another thing.

"What the hell are you?"

"You don't know who I am? Or rather, you don't recognize me, do you, Saka-kun?"

"Oh, I think I'd remember a talking cat! I've seen a lot of weird things in my life. I've cut down Hollows that look like the combination of Satan's asshole and my worst nightmare, but…a talking cat, as mundane as it is compared to my years serving in Gotei 13, is something else."

Its tail was twitching from side to side restlessly. "Oh, come now, we've known each other for a while now. It's me, Yoruichi."

The lesser nobleman stared. His lips parted, and one word came out. "Yoruichi." Even now, one hundred years after her departure, anyone in the higher ranks of shinigami knew who that was: Yoruichi Shihōin, the former captain of Division 2. Once a princess of a noble family, former leader of the Onmitsukidō, now a disgraced criminal. But no one had ever mentioned her ability to change into a cat. All Sakaki could do was stare at her as she talked like she was a normal person. This struck him as a supremely unfunny example of a joke. "If you are going to lie to me, cat, don't insult me. I knew Shihōin Yoruichi for 60 years before she disappeared in her own self-imposed exile a hundred years ago, and she does not look like a cat."

The black tabby flicked an ear and cocked its head to one side. "I've never told you? I swore I told some of the others. I used to have fun with little Byakuya with this power."

"Prove it," he simply stated, not believing a word this critter said.

"Alright then, Saka-kun." Between one sentence and the next, a transformation took place. Where once there had been an unusual breed of talking feline, there was now revealed a stunning example of naked womanhood. "Satisfied now?"

Sakaki found himself staring again, though this time all the blood went straight to his head and somewhat further below as he couldn't contain his jaw dropping down.

"Oh, what now?" The tan, dark-haired seductress asked, standing annoyed with her hands on her hips, staring right back at him.

Feeling like a wide-eyed kid who had just caught his first glimpse of erotica, Boruto then realized she was not concerned that in her human form, she was completely naked. He could see EVERYTHING. He decided not to say a word to her and enjoy the experience. He could be polite and tell her, but it was her own fault.

"Oh…nothing. You haven't changed a bit, Yoruichi. Still as daring as ever, I see." He fought to keep his blush in check as he watched her pace back and forth, completely unconcerned with the show she was giving for him to...admire.

"And neither have you. When last I saw you, I was expecting you to be wearing a white haori within just a few years. You don't look like you're 214 years old."

"And I feel just as good as I was when I was 120. Now would you please put some clothes on before I explode all over the place?"

"Oh, quite the pervert you have become." Instead of obeying his request, she settled for changing back to her cat form. Feeling somewhat on firmer ground now, he decided to try and get back to their original topic.

"So, this boy, and a living one for that matter, he possesses an awesome amount of power; far more than what Rukia has on her own, so her passing over powers to him most likely only served as a key to unlocking his. If he were dead, he'd make a powerful shinigami even under normal circumstances. But the law is the law, and Central is so adamant about it. You know it as well as I do."

Cat Yoruichi seemed as unconcerned with this last statement as Human Yoruichi would have been. "And now that you have defied that law by assisting Ichigo, admirable as that may be, you've become an outcast yourself."

"Unless I make it a necessity to solve the current crisis. This path I take can be justified, but to do so, I have to investigate on what is to the right while everyone is looking left."

Shihōin left off cleaning a paw with her tongue to regard him keenly. "Left, right? What do you mean?"

"Something I learned when I visited the living world recently. I saw a movie, and in it they refer to something as a Kansas City shuffle. It's about distraction and misdirection, by which you get everyone to look one way, while whatever you're doing involves going the other way. You said that Rukia's execution seem out of the ordinary. A spectacle like that is going to draw everyone's attention…but from what?"

Yoruichi seemed about to voice her own opinion on the subject, only to jump upright, fur bristling. Sakaki regarded her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Ichigo is in another battle. This time with Renji. The others are also running into some problems as well."

"The lieutenant?" Sakaki shivered, realizing that Ichigo would be going up against the vice-captain of his squad. "Is Ichigo strong enough to face him?"

"We shall see."

"I need to get back and report in. I need to tell old man Yamamoto about Ichigo." He tried to get up, only to collapse back with a grunt of pain. Sweating and trembling, the determined shinigami clutched his ribs and thought out loud. "I might be able to convince Shunsui and Jūshirō to come to our aid. They'll listen to me, at least."

"You need to rest up first. As capable as you are, you have not even achieved bankai. You don't have the power yet to face the trials to come."

That served to hurt his pride a bit. "It's not that I'm incapable of achieving bankai. I've…been holding myself back for so long. I've had no real goal, so I keep telling myself 'why bother'?" He tried to hide the almost pitiful reason for why he hadn't accepted any advancement, or even tried to go to the top.

Of course, this was Yoruichi. Unbeknownst to Boruto, she had him pegged going a ways back. It was actually somewhat laughable to her, but she didn't want to get into that now.

"Well, what we do next will affect the entire world. Think on that. I'll be right back." Before she left, the polymorphic princess turned back to say one more thing to him. "Try not to let that raging infatuation for a certain someone bother you and just grow a pair already. You can't afford to drift around for another hundred years."

And with a flash, the black cat was gone, leaving Sakaki alone to his thoughts.

_See? Even she knows about your own feelings. You should take her advice._

"Shut up, I don't need you mouthing off to me," he muttered back to his sword.

_You can use me so well. You can see into how someone attacks and then formulate the perfect countermove, but you lack originality. That's why you haven't brought me out in such a long time. You lack the drive to be different. You used to believe I could impress Retsu…I think she's just waiting for you to finally tell her how you feel._

Ryuudou Harou's master was feeling heartily tired of everybody telling him how he should behave by this point. "How do you know how she feels? You're just the soul of my sword trying to taunt me again."

_Having me constantly on your belt, I hear so many things. She is a very patient woman, I can tell. We girls know much about each other. She can wait forever for you to say something to her. She knows you so well, yet you know only to look away. What kind of a man are you?_

"Go away!" Sakaki shouted at his inner spirit, and there was silence in his mind.

He lay back to rest and to heal his wounds. There was much to do. He only wished Yoruichi had explained more to him before she left.

***

Meanwhile, Sanosuke and his men had returned to the commander's office to report in about the situation of Sakaki.

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was the oldest of the shinigami, founder of the academy, and despite his age, very powerful. Ignoring his injuries from Sakaki, Sanosuke knelt in front of his captain.

"I see…" the old man said when he heard Sano's report. "And he offered no explanation for his actions?"

"No, sir, nothing at all. I'm afraid there was no way for me to convince him. He just went out of control."

The Commander-General lowered his head slightly but gave no other visible sign of being out of sorts. "This is upsetting. Sakaki has been a very dependable senior member despite not being of command stock. He's served us well, though with a lack of enthusiasm. Are you certain he was not acting under some outside influence?"

Himura kept his eyes rooted to the floor. "Commander, there was no evidence of such a thing. I am positive that he wishes to assist the Ryoka in their terrorist plots against us."

"Then you have a new order." The aged superman rose from his throne and drove his staff into the ground with a crack. "Gather up a team and capture Sakaki for questioning. Do what is necessary."

"Yes, sir." Sanosuke got up. "Sir, I think it's a good idea to not make this public knowledge, except to other captains. If word gets out that one of our own is with the ryoka, it might damage morale and send the younger shinigami into a panic. I suggest a quiet approach to this. That way, we can catch Sakaki by surprise."

Yamamoto seemed ready to be quits of this matter. "Very well, proceed."

The Third seat bowed in obedience and walked out of the office, where he was greeted by Koto.

"Sir, we've lost track of Sakaki," his underling informed him. "Whoever took him was impossible to track."

"The one that helped Sakaki must have been able to hide his or her reiatsu since none of us felt anyone watching us," Genji mused from his seat by the wall, fingering his zanpakuto absently. "This is going to be annoying."

Himura swept on by them both. "The rest of the squads can handle the ryoka. We'll take care of the traitor."

"Where do we start? It isn't like there's a trail for us to follow," Koto groused as he got into step behind his superior.

"We watch the ryoka. Sakaki has stated his intention of helping them. He'll try to link up with the rest of the rabble and when that happens, we'll be waiting for him." Himura's face grew thoughtful for a while. "He had a home, didn't he? He was a member of a noble family."

"News to me, I don't think anyone knows which of the families he was associated with."

"Let's ask people who know Sakaki personally. We'll go to his squad and question the ones who worked with him."

***

Sakaki woke up to find that Yoruichi had not returned. He wondered if she hadn't run into some trouble.

Getting up, he checked his wound to see that it had healed nicely, though with a nasty-looking scar on his back. That aside, he was fine. He got dressed and picked up his sword, who was still nagging in his head, but he ignored her voice.

The newly-christened turncoat went to the door to see outside. He decided he had done enough sticking around here and resting. It was time to head back out.

As Boruto made his way back to Seireitei proper, he did his best to remain in stealth, trying to hide his aura from everyone. Little help if he ran into a captain. By now, he'd expected everyone to be notified that he was with the ryoka, but no one seemed to be looking for him in particular. Most likely Sano was holding a grudge and would be after him personally rather than allowing the full force of shinigami at his command to steal his glory.

Of a sudden, a familiar sense came to him, one he recognized with ease. _Renji!_ Sakaki picked up the pace, skidding to a halt as he came across the remains of a huge battle that had occurred. The surrounding buildings of the open area were torn asunder, debris was everywhere. Sakaki walked closer to see his sub-commander lying in the middle of all this.

"Renji!" Sakaki rushed to the aid of the lieutenant of his squad. "So…you lost another pair of glasses, didn't you? When will you learn? You waste half a year's pay for a pair of those useless fashion statements."

Renji opened his eyes weakly and stared up at Sakaki.

"You going to help me or just crack wiseass?"

"Can't I do both?" Sakaki said back as he assisted Renji to his feet and carried him to the squad 4 barracks. "So…is Ichigo as strong as they say?"

The battered war-hound turned to his subordinate, a bit surprised that he knew his opponent's name.

"Yes…and much more."

"You think he'll be able to save Rukia the way he is now?"

"He better…" Renji said before passing out.

"Well, I guess he won't mind me giving him a hand. He'll need all the help he can get." Sakaki said to himself as he felt the spiritual pressure from someone big, most likely Kenpachi.

Sakaki wasted no time in handing Renji over to the medics of squad 4, but he was mildly offended to be confronted with odd looks from everyone. The way they were watching him, he half-expected to be arrested on the spot; or in the case of some squads, stomped on sight. He could have left Renji at the doors of the squad 4 barracks but that would be abandonment of a team member, not to mention one who outranked him.

"Rest up, LT. You did good." Sakaki said over Renji's sickbed.

The redhead cracked an eye open at that point, having regained his senses a while back. "You going after that punk, too?"

"That'll come later. There's a few things I need to look into."

"Such as?"

"Who ordered Rukia's execution." He noted Renji's reaction. "I'm not the only one who thinks that despite Rukia's offense, it is very unusual that a kill order for her would be put through so easily without considering her record, commendations, and her status as a member of one of the 4 noble houses."

A dark frown passed over Abarai's face. "Maybe they aren't making exceptions this time. Central 46 isn't the most forgiving bunch."

"But they are not the type to overdo punishment," Sakaki insisted. "From experience with their policies, they have no tolerance for treason and the breaking of any law will be met with severe punishment, but even so, Rukia doesn't deserve execution. It is also strange that no order to bring in Ichigo was ever issued or that it was even made widely aware of his connection to all this. The announcement that Rukia is to be executed was made very public, but no details as to why were put forth. This also drawing a lot of attention and coincidentally, Ichigo's incursion into Seireitei has made everyone focus on that. Something big is going on here, and I am going to find out what."

Renji chuckled a bit at Sakaki's assessment of the situation, remembering that even though he outranked the man, Sakaki had almost 200 years of time in service compared to him. That was one thing he should never underestimate.

"Well, it's good to know that you are on the case. Do you have any leads besides your theory? Forgive me for being blunt, but without any evidence, it almost seems like you're pulling all this out of your ass."

Sakaki then affected an overly pompous and hubristic air, similar to a character he had seen in human films. "Oh, elementary, my dear Renji, there's plenty of evidence to support my case...You just don't see the world the way I do. Get well, I'll need your help when you recover."

He then walked out of the infirmary, hoping to avoid any embarrassing conversations like, 'Halt, you're under arrest'. Maybe if his luck held out, he could…

Turning a corner, Boruto bumped right into Unohana.

"Unohana-sama," he breathed, alternating between turning white and going red in the face.

His former captain gave him a measuring stare. "I've been hearing disturbing things about you, Sakaki-san."

_She's serious. She's not using her short name for me._

Her secret admirer searched frantically for a way to escape the blame. "Rumors can be exaggerated, Captain." It sounded like a lame excuse, especially to his ears.

"Treason is not just some girl gossip. Reports I've read come straight from the office of the Commander detailing your little insurrection. Now tell me everything, or you won't leave this building conscious."

Sakaki swallowed in a dry throat. For the first time, he felt fear from this woman who was talking to him in that gentle voice that held firm command. He sighed and decided to drop the bullshit.

"Well...Retsu-san...you see..." He started explaining to her, saying her first name to show his own seriousness.

The long winded speech Sakaki tried to come up with wasn't really something he expected to win him any points here. How could it? He had eavesdropped on Ichigo's conversation about honor and a friendship. Apparently something as simple as that was all it took to sway Sakaki to turn against his fellow shinigami. That and the fact that he could smell a plot a mile away. But trying to explain all this to the neutral-faced captain of the 4th squad, a woman older than most of the captains and someone Sakaki held deep feelings for… He doubted his powers as an orator were up to the challenge. It was hard to explain how he simply thought what he was doing was the right thing.

Nonetheless, he tried it anyway.

"Oh, I see," Unohana said calmly when Sakaki finished his rant.

_She did? Okay, let's run with that._

"I understand what Ichigo is doing and I am going to help him. It's the first real decision I've ever made in my life here." Sakaki continued

"So that in turn justifies defying orders, rebelling, aiding and abetting an intruder who's harmed so many already? Those are some serious crimes and meet with severe consequences... but you know that already, don't you?"

Having moved to a more private locale to converse, the two found themselves in the courtyard behind the squad 4 barracks. He had lapsed into the habit of walking with her that had been one of his greatest joys back in the days. The two had often visited and had many long chats, tea, and lunches. Basically, any excuse to be with her.

"Ichigo should be nearing Rukia right now," the former healer continued in his explanation. "If he's gotten pass Kenpachi, he'll need help getting Rukia out and escaping with her. I've also been monitoring communications from Central 46. Orders have been erratic and inconsistent recently. I'm going to ask them for an audience after helping Ichigo."

As Sakaki turned to walk away, Unohana suddenly appeared between him and the path out. He cringed. "I thought you said I could leave once I've explained myself."

"Even if that was what I said, after hearing you reasons, I've changed my mind. If you are so determined to assist this Ichigo in his half-cocked plan to fight against the entire Shinigami armed forces...Then you'll have to prove to me your resolve."

Sakaki was taken completely by surprise, but it occurred to him then that Unohana Retsu was a captain and had been for a long time. She was in charge when he first joined up, but he had never actually thought of her as a Captain.

"Show me your resolve and I'll let you pass. If not..."

Sakaki had never seen her take her sword out, yet the moment she started to, he felt this immense spiritual pressure washing over him. She had thrown her haori aside, the force of her release alone sent it flying away.

_Calm down...she's just testing you...right?__ Never mind…She's serious…_

That's what he was desperately telling himself now, but he could feel her gentleness and kindness fading away, to be replaced with something that one would expect to feel only from captains renowned for their fighting capability, not their powers of healing.

Unohana readied her sword, more of a nodachi than a regular katana. She held it with both hands at the ready, a perfect stance of kendo.

"Now, Sakaki...show me what you've been hiding all these years from everyone. I know exactly what you can do."

_Your reputation fits you so perfectly even in that stance...Genuine elegance…__  
_  
Sakaki tried to get past the pressure from her aura and grabbed his sword, drawing it. She wasn't even releasing her zanpakuto into shikai form and it was still a sight to see, but unlike Unohana, Sakaki had to go into shikai just to compete with the sheer outpouring coming from her. He held his weapon with one hand.

"Please..." Sakaki said, begging her to stop. He truly didn't want to fight her. But she already noticed it right away; his true potential indicated when he released his zanpakuto without calling its name.

_Oh don't be such a wimp, show her how much of a man you are!_

_Shut up, I don't need you distracting me!_

_Oh please, I don't need to distract you with my vote of confidence. She's already doing a good job there._

Unohana's usual smile disappeared to a more neutral expression. Her eyes were wide open, showing off her deep blue irises, but Sakaki could see an actual intent to harm him from those features.

"Well? Are you going to keep me waiting?" she asked challengingly. Even her tone of voice had changed, but Sakaki noted, then, a faint grin as she spoke.

1st ED theme for Sakaki's story - get the regret over (TV size)

The despondent duelist sighed as he spun his weapon around. He then looked up and gave her the same faint smile back.

"No, Retsu-san, I won't." And so saying, he swung his double sword forward and charged.

**_To be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

Elsewhere, many of the other captains recognized the reiatsu coming from Unohana and were surprised. It had been a long time since anyone had felt her unleashed self. The older captains like Kyōraku and Ukitake turned their heads at the same time, with the former tipping his hat up.

"Oh ho, this is a nostalgic feeling," the god of flowers chortled. "Maybe someone finally got her angry enough."

"This is serious, my friend." Ukitake appeared troubled. "Could the Ryoka have forced her into a fight?"

"If one of them did, they are in for a slapping. It's been a long time since she let herself go like this."

At the division 1 command HQ, Captain Yamamoto looked out the window and then returned to reading.

"This should be interesting," was all the old man said in his usual tone.

***

Sakaki crossed blades with Unohana, the woman he'd been in love with for almost 2 centuries. As he looked into her eyes across their warring swords, he wanted so much to tell her now.

But would that change anything?

**Chapter 3 – Understanding is a 3 Edged Sword**

New OP .com/watch?v=1avIuOEqt84b

***

Their blades clashed again and again as Sakaki struggled to stay upright in the face of her tremendous aura. He might have shown the initiative in accepting this challenge, but his own powers were simply not at the level they could have been. Of course, considering his opponent, even two hundred years of training might not have changed the outcome.

In one effortless flip of her blade, Unohana backhanded Sakaki with enough force to send him skidding across the field. He clutched at the ground and managed to stop himself from hitting a wall, then paused for a breather.

"Still holding yourself back?" Unohana frowned. "Afraid you might hurt me?"

"Actually, I'm afraid _you_ might hurt _me_, which is pretty obviously what you are trying to."

"If you are quite done feeling sorry for yourself, come at me." Unohana held her sword at the ready. When Boruto made no effort to obey her command, she gave a desultory shake of her head, as if remonstrating a child.

The next sign of her displeasure was a long blade sweeping towards his throat, which Sakaki barely managed to defend against.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Boruto gasped as she attacked again, only to be blocked. "Cuz the only thing I regret back then, was not knowing you were a captain when we first met."

"And did learning that information make you suddenly feel inadequate?" she retorted, long sleeves flapping and billowing as her sword sang through the air.

The rogue shinigami jerked his own weapon about in a desperate effort to protect himself from the net of edged steel he found himself in. "I was a boy at the time! How was I supposed to feel?"

"You are a boy now to still be talking like that at your age." There was no trace of mirth to be found in her tone.

"That's how you've always seen me all these centuries." Sakaki pushed back, finding that ancient recrimination and hurt to be the impetus he needed to go on the offensive. "I'm just another upstart who's always cockeyed and naïve to the world. What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

The captain's scorn was evident as much in her swordplay as her words. "I'm not the one that needs something here. You just have a problem with indecisiveness, but I am not holding it against you. Your greatest virtue is determination, but you are so insecure that you hold yourself back. That's why you won't allow yourself to speak out or try and make something of yourself. Are you so intimidated by me that you lost any semblance of hope?"

The anger inside was turning into a cold clear fury that sharpened his senses rather than diminishing them. "You don't scare me." Sakaki sidestepped and lunged forward. His blade drove into white fabric, and for one horrific moment he thought that it had pierced her flesh. A second later Retsu was drifting around him, Minazuki sweeping in a killing arc while his own Ryuudou proved to have simply gone through the gap between her sleeve and robe. Shocked, the conflicted warrior found that lethal blade hanging a mere hair's-breadth from his face. Light glanced off it as she angled the weapon slightly, and he saw his own wide eyes staring back at him along the length of mirrored steel.

Then it was withdrawn, leaving him trembling with exhilaration and fear.

"You've been lying to me for ages," his soft-spoken opponent spoke from behind him. "I've come to know you…very well, Saki-san."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sakaki shivered, then turned and raised his zanpakuto in readiness once more.

"Make me." Unohana was smiling, almost as if she were enjoying the fight.

***

Unbeknownst to either of them, at this exact same time, Ichigo was having a tough time dealing with Kenpachi Zaraki, as the lunatic seemed to be so tolerant to pain that it was beneath his notice. Ichigo had sliced the man's chest, but it was more an insult to the squad 11 captain.

"Is that the best you got, bub?" Kenpachi asked as he brushed at the light wound. "Come on, you've gotta have more in ya, right? Bring it on!"

Ichigo drew a deep breath and charged at the big man again.

***

Sakaki was hard pressed to get past Unohana's defenses. When he came at her from one side, she wasn't there anymore. He tried to go behind her and suddenly she was above him. She knew exactly how he was going to counter her moves and stances before he could even execute them.

She knows me so well...

And then she cut him.

He stopped a few feet from her and waited as blood started to drip from his left arm. She was serious.

Sakaki had turned his sword back to its double-bladed form. The change helped, as his current combat method was a style that the captain wasn't familiar with. She had seen him train before, and she would know any basic style he attempted with a regular katana. It was almost a tribute to their relationship that she could recognize and handle him so effortlessly.

Despite the duel, he had never felt closer to Unohana. Watching her gaze intensely at him, pushing against him, and her slightly elevated breathing; he was as lost in the fight as she was. He realized that a part of him didn't want to end this. She was looking at him and him alone, acknowledging him, even respecting him by choosing to bare her blade like this. Wasn't that better than the casual dismissal of before? As life-threatening as this situation might be, it was still… good, right?

But like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Sakaki readied for a final attack, drawing on every scrap of reiatsu he could currently bring to this fight. Letting things play on like this would only end in him being worn down by her seemingly bottomless reserves of energy. That was a loser's tactic. A coward's. The _old _Boruto Sakaki's way of doing things. But no more. Never again would he casually choose the path of least resistance. So resolved, Boruto breathed in, focusing all his attention on the warrior maiden watching him tranquilly from across the way.

He breathed out, and charged towards Unohana Retsu one last time.

She stood her ground, gripping her sword with both hands and raising it above her head. Sakaki drove straight at her, intent on nothing else but winning. His power, his speed, they all seemed strong enough to accomplish his goals; if he could just get inside the reach of her long blade, he would win, hold her helpless at the edge of his sword. He could almost envision the scene now, it was so perfect.

Then Unohana brought her sword down to meet his in one swift parry, and the fantasy shattered just like that.

Ryuudou Harou kissed Minazuki again, but this time the healer's weapon was driven by such force that his sword was chopped in half. Had it continued, she would have cut right through his shoulder, but the blade stopped right at his neck.

Sakaki stood dumbstruck in front of her, his sword gone, his confidence shattered. He was beaten.

"Well?" he whispered, staring at her face, wishing for that to be the last thing he ever saw in this world.

"Well, what?" she asked back almost coyly.

The vanquished fighter licked his lips. "Not going to finish me?"

"Now where did you get the idea that I was going to do that? I am just proving a point with you."

He couldn't bear this. He was inches from her face when he stopped. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Who are you?" Unohana asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked back, but she pressed her blade on his shoulder, drawing blood.

"I am asking the questions here…" she pointed out, but repeated herself regardless. "Who are you?"

"I am… Boruto Sakaki? OW!" She applied pressure to the wound again.

"Not the right answer, Saki. I already know your name." Retsu paused a bit. "Who are you?"

"I am…I am the 10th seat officer of Division 6-!" He winched in pain as the wound bled even further.

"Wrong… _answe_r_!_ That is only your title, what other people call you when you choose to hide behind formalities."

He was bleeding badly and her sword was wedging deeper. The 4th Division captain narrowed her eyes and looked at him closer.

"Who are you?"

Sakaki was growing desperate. "I am the son of-" This time it was even more painful as he felt the bone of his shoulder splinter. She even pulled her sword back, cutting more, but he kept standing. That much, at least, he was determined to accomplish.

"Are you so unable to answer a simple question without falling back on references and genealogy and what other people call you? Have you nothing of your own? Nothing to stand on that isn't provided, defined, stamped, sanctioned, numbered and approved by others?" She moved closer to him. "How can you be expect to fight when you have no idea of who you are? Do you know how many have stood like you are now in front of me- proud, defiant, so full of their own bloated selves, confident that they are better? Special? Favored? What of you, Sakaki? Being so lazy, held back and apathetic, that you can't even speak plainly to me? Are you willing to die for the cause?"

"Do you want to kill me, Retsu?" Sakaki looked up at her, wondering for the first time what the answer really might be.

"Oh, I would not kill you. You can take my sword off of you at any time, but that would mean that you admit complete defeat to me. And defeat right now for you means incarceration and most likely a traitor's death. You could drop your sword and surrender to me. But your pride will prevent you from doing so. If you believe that your undertaking is right, then you must risk your life itself on the premise that this universe will not let you die."

Of a sudden, a most chilling smile graced her lips.

"Unless you're wrong…shall we find that out?"

***

Sanosuke was done questioning the men that were present at the squad 6 barracks and had gotten nowhere with them. His little team regrouped as they tried to form a plan.

"Well, they don't know anything," Kato announced unnecessarily.

"Really, Oh Buddha? You figured that out all by yourself with your divine wisdom?" Genji retorted sharply.

The Third seat stepped in between them. "Stop it, both of you…where was he stationed before here? He's been around at least 2 other divisions before ending up in this one." Sano mused to himself for a few moments, then turned to cast a look towards the mounting column of energy that marked Unohana Retsu in the far distance. "Let's see…"

***

Sakaki was still standing, albeit weakly and in pain, but upright nonetheless.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? You don't like such discussions?" She asked so calmly, but the mask was off, revealing the cold and deadly entity lurking just below the surface of a benevolent healer. "You'd rather be off on your so-called adventure, wouldn't you?"

"I…I don't know what you want from me," the prisoner gritted from between clenched teeth.

"And why might that be? You are Sakaki, a principal character of this story. You tolerate all this by your whim. At a word from you, the Hand of Fate will dip his pen on the paper and carry you out of here by some impossible plot twist, away from harm, away from this pain…because you suddenly have a destiny."

_She was right about one thing._ "We all have a destiny, Retsu-san."

"Do we?" She leaned in closer to him. "How magnanimous of you."

"Sometimes we don't see it. I didn't see it for a long time until I saw the face of that boy and how determined he was, how much in charge of his destiny. He isn't like us, taught to not see ourselves as important to the world."

"Taught…by people like me? Perhaps. But are we the destroyers of dreams…or protectors of the public good?" Unohana smiled, but then as if to tease him said, "Call out, Saki-san! Call out to the universe! If it hears you, surely it will respond."

She then pulled her sword back towards her, completing the slash on Sakaki's shoulder. Blood ran heavily from the deep wound as he was finally brought to his knees.

"Call out, I say!" She turned her head up and around, then looked down on her fallen opponent. "Silence…nothing…"

In an instant, he could stab her with his broken sword and end this. He could back away or run, but something inside him commanded he stand his ground. This was his moment to prove something about himself to this woman. The few that knew this side of Unohana Retsu understood the real reason why she was so scary, intimidating… _terrifying_. Someone who was the captain of a division of healers, innocent and graceful, restorer of health and hope…but she was also the taker of life.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Here?" Sakaki glance up, bemused.

"Yes," the imposing female gazed down on him. "Here, now. In this place, in this life."

"I was born here. I was…meant to be here."

"Meant? By whom?"

Were there no easy answers to be found in this life? "I… don't know."

Unohana pressed him mercilessly. "Then how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know!" Boruto called out in despair.

A slow, purposeful shake of her head. "No, you don't."

His shoulders slumped in weariness. "Does it matter?"

"What do you mean?" She was crouching down before him now.

"If I believe I am here now for a reason then-"

"And if the world said otherwise?"

Anger flared. "Then the world is WRONG!"

"And you are right?" Retsu adopted a musing expression, glancing around at the tranquil garden where they currently resided. "Well, perhaps the world is right and you are wrong, have you ever considered that? That you are wrong?"

At least this had a clear response to give. "Yes…sometimes. But I do not regret my choice. I live with it. I know who I am and I don't need to answer you."

Unohana's features became gentle again, and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then you understand…" And at that, she tilted his head up 'til he was looking at her directly. "What am I to you, Sakaki?"

"You…"

He looked down and away.

"Still not willing to give me an answer." His old teacher sighed briefly. "And you said yourself that you will not leave me waiting anymore. So what am I to you?"

Sakaki thought for a moment and looked back at her.

"You are the one who brought me here."

"You brought yourself here. That isn't an answer to my question."

He tried to get up, using his broken sword to help support him as he stood tall again.

"You are someone I care for deeply."

"And?" Unohana rose as well. She was not looking at him as though he were a mere stripling anymore, unworthy of her consideration. _Maybe she never really had, _he considered._ Maybe it was just in my head, this idea that I was unsuited to approach her or even speak my mind to her. How much time have I let slip through my fingers, for fear of being proven right?_

Whatever it is, it just came to an end.

"And…I love you with all my soul. I will die for you…I will live for you and nothing else. You are the only reason why I am here, wearing this uniform, holding this sword. You are why I wear this on my arm." He noted his scarf, now drenched with his blood, turning it a deeper crimson red. "I have never said it to you because I can never seem to find myself worthy. Someone like you who has seen so many things, experienced so much more than me. How can I measure up to you and confess my love without sounding like some lovelorn sap and expect you to return it?"

"I told you before, Sakaki…It isn't me that that had to be shown your worth. I've been waiting all this time…you've just been too thickheaded to realize it. And you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

She then held her sword high again, commanding her spiritual energy to grow. Sakaki fell back as she released her zanpakuto. A huge mouth appeared behind him and opened wide.

***

Apparently the battle, whomever it might have been between, was over. Unohana's reiatsu had dropped back to manageable levels, allowing Himura and company to approach the scene without fear. Sanosuke walked into the garden to find the captain alone. No trace of an enemy to be found. Had she obliterated her assailant so completely, he wondered? No real surprise there. The poor dead bastard should have known better than to challenge this particular opponent.

Sano motioned his men to go on without him, then made his way over to where the top-ranked officer stood. "Um, Captain? Forgive my intrusion, but I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

Unohana turned to him. Her smile had returned and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, what is it, Himura-san?"

_How to put this? Best tread carefully, wouldn't want to offend the Captain, she might still be spoiling for any excuse to atomize someone._ "Umm…well, you were once the superior of Sakaki Boruto. As you know, the man's defied orders, and his arrest is top priority. Do you know where he might be if he were seeking shelter?"

"No, I do not." A casual, off-handed answer.

"But-" Before he could say more, the graceful figure turned her head and looked at him with such intensity that he would have believed she could make the sun change colors on command.

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"No, Ma'am…I'm sorry to…bother you on…whatever you were doing." Sanosuke suddenly remembered his presence might be demanded elsewhere and left fast. He wasn't immune to Unohana's more terrifying aspects, a disciplinary action being the least of the troubles that could befall him were he to press the matter further.

When he was gone, Unohana spoke without turning around. "Let him out. He should have had enough time inside you."

Minazuki rose up in a nebulous cloud from beneath her feet. Upon once more achieving full corporeal state, the giant green manta then vomited Sakaki back out. The recuperative gel surrounding him disappeared. His wound was almost gone, save for a scar that would have required further healing. The recovering rogue got up slowly.

"He's gone?"

Special Insert song - Beautiful World Acoustica Mix by Utada Hikaru

"Yes." Her sword resumed its form back at her side. "Well, don't you feel absolutely horrible now? I, a captain, just lied for a fugitive. You better make it up to me, Saki-san."

Boruto wasted no time in doing so. Crossing over to where she stood, before the lady could articulate anything further, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Surprised but wholly open to the experience, she returned the kiss.

_Bow chica bow wow, partner… _

The two held each other for quite some time. Perhaps longer than might be advisable. This was borne out as Isane Kotetsu, Unohana's vice-captain, walked in on them.

"Captain, I just want to report…" She stopped dead in her tracks. The vertically-advantaged deputy could only see her captain's back and not who she was kissing, but she could tell it was a deep, passionate kiss with _someone_. "OH…! I'm-I'm sorry for interrupting!" Isane then hightailed it out of there as fast as the Goddess of Flash herself.

Sakaki stopped first and looked about, the moment ruined by the unexplained intrusion. He blushed several shades of red and was glad whoever that had been hadn't seen his face. Unohana had a smile of contentment and elation all over her face.

"I guess this isn't the best time," her lover mumbled.

"Well, better late than never." And she gave him a meaningful look. "Just don't wait another couple centuries to have dinner with me." She let go of him first.

"You know, I liked the way you had your hair back a hundred years, though. Perhaps you can go back to that look?" The admission came out of him in a rush.

"You've just kissed me," his battlefield angel pointed out. "Doesn't mean I'm going to dress myself up for you. Now go, you have a job to do."

"Yes, oh captain, my captain."

Sakaki returned his sword back to his side and was about to walk out of the garden when Unohana called to him.

"Sakaki…" He turned back to her. "Don't hold back anymore. You wanted to impress me. So…impress me."

Sakaki smiled and inclined his head gratefully. Then he disappeared. Unohana laughed lightly, pleased to find even her life could still be filled with surprises. She walked around a corner, to find Isane blushing behind a notebook. The serene sorceress strolled passed her.

"Come, Isane. There's much work to do."

"Uh… yes, Captain, I'm right behind you." The tall lieutenant fell into step with her leader, determined not to inquire who that had been_ kissing _Captain Unohana.

***

Sakaki ran like the wind. Central 46 was his first target. He had a few friends within the government of Soul Society. People owed him favors for their current positions, so he'd call in those favors to get Rukia's files.

As he approached the fortified complex, however, something very peculiar stuck out. The front door… it was sealed. Boruto then also realized that the guards weren't there.

_That isn't a good sign…What do you think, partner?_

"I think you should keep quiet, I need to focus." Sakaki walked down the bridge leading to that grand pavilion cautiously. Acting on instinct that had proven invaluable in keeping him alive all this time, he took his sword out in preparation.

As Sakaki walked closer to the main doors of Central 46's compound, a premonition of danger came from around him.

_You feel it too, partner?_

_Yeah...It's familiar...but it can't be…_

_What?_

_This feeling, it almost feels like...a hollow!_

At this realization, a pair of shadows detached themselves from the wall rising out of the water behind him, swords drawn to attack. Sakaki was quick to defend himself.

"Who the hell..." He jumped back to put some distance between them, giving him a chance to size up his opponents.

The pair was dressed like Shinigami, but there was something off about their appearances. Despite the fact that all Divisions wore the same uniform, each possessed subtle markings and differences that could easily be distinguished by a veteran. These two were dressed very plainly; no way to tell who they were working for.

"Who are you? What squad?" Sakaki demanded.

The pair looked to each other. The one to his left was a black-haired man, tall and skinny. The other one next to him was a short brown-haired bruiser with a livid scar on his face. His hair looked like it was some animal he had killed and slapped on top of his crown.

"Not answering me, eh? Fine. I'll just beat it out of you."

The duo didn't bother to argue, only attacked him without a sound.

Sakaki defended himself, taking both attacks simultaneously on his own weapon. Whoever these guys were, they were no Unohana Retsu. A surge of his reiatsu beat them both back at the same time, knocking the shorter of the two into the lake surrounding this area. When he came back to the surface his hair was bobbing along the waves, revealing a bony helmet covering his head.

"You are not shinigami." Sakaki stated the obvious. "Who are you and who do you work for?"

The two glanced to one another. With a nod of confirmation, they both vanished, leaving only sonic booms to mark their passing. More disturbed than ever, the wary shinigami attempted to track their reiatsu, only to find that nothing was coming up.

So much for getting them to answer his questions. He turned and walked towards the front door to Central 46, stopping to examine the barred gate that stood solidly before him. He picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it to the doorway. Several bolts of lightning struck and vaporized the missile into dust. Frowning, Boruto regarded this obstacle thoughtfully.

"Maybe Yoruichi knows something about this."

***

Making his way back to the hideaway, Sakaki walked into the room to find his old colleague in her cat form, alongside a sleeping Ichigo. The young man was gravely injured. "Must have been one hell of a fight," he said as he walked in.

"Unfortunately, it will take me some time to heal him." Yoruichi's usual raspy cat voice sounded rather glum to his ears.

"Well, fortunately for you, I just came from the 4th squad, and I have adapted a very useful zanpakuto for this occasion." He took out his sword again and changed it into a small manta ray.

"How did you get Unohana's zanpakuto?" Yoruichi asked, interested.

"You don't want to know," Sakaki replied back as the mouth of his healer-beast opened and started to shallow Ichigo whole. "I just hope I can do this right."

For his part, Ichigo felt warm and comfortable, like he was floating in a pool of energy. It felt very soothing to him, and he was just about to give himself over to this sensation, when suddenly he found it slipping away. He felt the loss of this warm rejuvenation from his feet, and then his torso. He moved his arms up only to touch a...mouth?

Nonplussed, the aghast teen suddenly realized that whatever this 'mouth' was, it was enclosed around his head!

"Oh god, get it off! Get it OFF!!!" Ichigo shouted from inside the Minazuki mimic.

Yoruichi was chuckling somewhat as Sakaki ordered his zanpakuto to spit Ichigo out, leaving him covered in a translucent goo that was rapidly being absorbed into his skin.

"What the hell was that?!" the fully-rejuvenated ryoka shouted.

"It worked, that's what counts," Sakaki supplied cheerfully.

Yoruichi prowled about them. "Be thankful, Ichigo. If Sakaki wasn't here, it'd take you days to fully recover."

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo tried to get up, but felt an intense weariness that soon had him falling back down.

"It'll take a couple hours for the effects of this thing to stop." The veteran from Squad 6 patted his newborn familiar. "I could put you back inside and finish the healing."

The boy's eyes burned. "Put me inside that thing again and I'll throw you a beating."

"I'm not even that good at doing this. Healing is tricky sometimes," Sakaki said as he returned his sword back to normal.

"I thought you got the whole mimic trick all figured out," Yoruichi spoke up. "You made quick work of that one guy with the water attacks."

"It takes time for me to try out a new ability to see what I can do with it, much less use it effectively."

The cat only gave a shrug. "Well, Ichigo's almost better. Put him back in and we'll have him up and at 'em."

"I am not going to be fish food again!" Ichigo shouted, joining in the conversation.

"This thing is just mimicking the abilities and image of Unohana's Minazuki. It's a perfectly natural method of dispensing with injuries, you know."

"I am NOT going back in that thing!"

"Then rest up," Yoruichi pronounced loftily. "You aren't fully healed and you'll need your strength if you are to save Rukia."

"That aside..." Ichigo turned to Sakaki. "Who are you?"

_Not big on remembering people he's met several times, I see. Must be something psychological._ "Oh, me? I'm the guy who just saved your ass from several days of being bandaged like a mummy."

His attempts at humor had no affect on the boy's memory. "You got a name, Doc?"

"Sakaki. I'm a 10th seat officer in division 6."

"And why are you here?"

_Suspicious, aren't we?_ "Obviously, to help you. I think you are doing the right thing, you've got good intentions and your actions have had an effect on me. Up until now, I've been a bit on the lazy side. So I suppose I can forgive you for slapping me around on our first encounter."

Ichigo looked closer to him and then slapped his fist into the palm his hand.

"Oh, you were that guy at the gate!" the boy exclaimed in a tone of immense revelation. "Sorry, pal. I didn't overdo it, did I?"

"I underestimated you...I won't do that again." Sakaki shot back with a somewhat adversarial smile.

"Easy, boys," their mutual savior purred from between them. "We're all friends now. So let's work together."

Ichigo adopted a scowl that seemed to settle into his face like he was born with it. "Fine...so, Sakaki, is it? Thanks for carrying me back. I hope I wasn't too heavy."

Sakaki raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Wasn't me that dragged your ass back here."

"So who did? Were my other friends here?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Ichigo was surprised at such a comment. He turned to the were-cat's small black form, who gave him a look as if to say, 'What? Got a problem believing it?'

"Yoruichi?" He was clearly confused. "How is that even possible?"

"Ichigo, how many talking cats do you know in the world of the living?" Sakaki raised a good point, then glanced down at the person in question. "I guess you have a habit of being tight-lipped on the subject, eh, Yoruichi?"

"It slips my mind," the kitty yawned dismissively, and then transformed into her human form.

Ichigo's reaction was the stuff of legends.

After the predictable screaming died down, Sakaki sat back a bit and then noticed a strange mask on the floor next to Ichigo.

"Hey, what's this?" He picked it up and passed it to Ichigo, who examined it with the selfsame curiosity.

"You're lucky, Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "If it weren't for that mask, you'd be dead right now from Kenpachi's attack."

Ichigo took the mask, looking a bit puzzled at even holding it, like it was the first time he'd seen this thing before.

"Funny. Thought I threw it away after what's-his-name from squad 4 asked me about it."

Yoruichi was visibly disturbed at this revelation.

"Just give it to me then, and I'll look after it." She accepted the mask, with Boruto looking on uncertainly.

_It can't be possible, but I better watch out just in case._

"Anyway, I used this artifact to transport you here." The thing she was holding had the skull of a bird and feet. It rather looked like some wand a witch doctor would use. "You just put spiritual energy into it and it'll allow you to fly."

"Then how did you get here?" Ichigo asked Sakaki.

"The stairs," he said plainly.

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo continued. "I know who you are, Sakaki, if not your motives for helping me out there, but...who the hell ARE you, Yoruichi? You can shape-shift, carry around weird artifacts... Mind telling me who you really are?"

Sakaki turned to the Shihōin princess again, a bit surprised that she hadn't told Ichigo everything about her by now.

"I guess since you asked, I'll be honest... I am-"

The long-overdue explanation cut off as they all felt a very powerful energy that settled on their shoulders like a lead blanket.

"I know this feeling...it's him!" Ichigo said. "Byakuya!"

"My captain? How do you…?" Sakaki then answered his own question. Right. Obviously. "So it was your ass that got kicked when he went to the living world."

"It's coming from the Senzaikyuu!" Yoruichi noted, and then spotted Ichigo trying to run off. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I gotta go! Ganju and Hanataro are in trouble!" Ichigo grabbed the little device and activated it, flying off.

"Wait!" Yoruichi shouted, but it was too late. The boy was gone, "Stupid punk kid!" She turned to Sakaki.

"I know," he sighed. "This time_ I've_ gotta get his ass back here." He got up and returned his sword to his side. "It'll be tough if I have to fight my own captain. I haven't fully healed from my previous battle."

"We'll make due. I've still got some tricks up my sleeves."

"Now that you've got some sleeves on," Sakaki said as he jumped off the cliff and started running to where Ichigo was going.

_If I am feeling this right...the captain is ready for all-out war, something I haven't felt in years. I hope that boy knows what he's getting himself into._

…_Probably not._

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Half Cocked Rescue

The large man, Ganju, was wounded in the shoulder by a quick slash from Byakuya's sword.

"You better disappear. My sword is not made for weaklings..." Byakuya walked passed him. Then Rukia shouted

"Ganju-san, run! I don't want another Shiba clansman to die because of me!" Rukia shouted and then Byakuya raised his sword and turned around.

"A member of the Shiba family...Then I apologize...for not hitting you hard enough..." He moved his sword as to salute the man. "I'll make sure you won't walk out of her alive."

"What do you plan to do from over there?" Ganju was at least 20 feet from the 6th squad captain. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Ganju-san, please run away! He's going to release his zanpakuto! Nee-sama, don't!" Rukia shouted, but it was too late.

"Scatter…" And the sword blade turned into many thousands of tiny sakura blades and struck Ganju all at once, leaving him cut up and bleeding, falling to the floor.

**Chapter 4 – Half-Cocked Rescue**

.com/watch?v=1avIuOEqt84 2nd OP theme - Blue Bird (TV size) by Ikimonogakari

Sakaki raced as fast as he could ahead of Yoruichi, but in spite of this both knew they would be hard-pressed to prevent Ichigo from getting there first. He already had a head start, and that winged wand was no slouch when it came to speed.

"What does that kid think he can do by himself against Byakuya?" the speeding shinigami grunted between breaths. "He's going to get himself killed."

Tearing through the lanes and rooftops of the Senzaikyuu, Sakaki slammed to a halt as a figure flashed in directly in front of him. His hand went automatically to his sword, but stopped halfway there as he caught a glimpse of familiar white hair.

"Am I glad to see you," he greeted Ukitake Jūshirō, captain of the Thirteenth company.

"Boruto-san, I won't ask what brings you here," the elderly gallant spoke clearly. "I've just recently heard the news. It seems that there is more to this current crisis than meets the eye, but there's no time to discuss it now. One of my people is in danger."

"I know. We have to go!" Both of them employed flash step and took off in the same direction. Soon enough, they were at the bridge leading to the Penitence Cells. Sakaki saw first that one man, the invader called Ganju, was already down and Byakuya was going for little Hanataro from the Fourth.

"He's going to kill him!" Sakaki ran first and right before Byakuya could swing his sword, a strong grip surprised him. "I think that's enough…Captain, sir."

"I agree," Ukitake said as he walked behind him, "Aren't you being a bit too scary today?"

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia called out

"Oh ho, Rukia. It's nice to see you again. You've lost weight."

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya turned to the two of them, for which Sakaki backed off and assumed a more subordinate demeanor.

"You were about to attack one of our own, sir. That man over there is 4th squad. Captain Unohana won't like it if you kill one of hers."

"And releasing a zanpakuto here is a first degree offense. They lock you up for that." Ukitake.

"Actually, Captain" Sakaki said, "Orders have been passed out, lifting the ban. It's officially wartime."

"Wartime?" The white haired captain was shocked. "For just simple intruders? Does this have to do with Aizen's death?"

Sakaki wasn't informed of this, since he was running around and unofficially wanted.

"Captain Aizen is dead?! Who could do such a thing? None of the ryoka has the strength to kill a captain!"

A shinigami captain, _dead?!_ Just like that? Almost immediately he concurred with Ukitake. No mere ryoka had the strength to accomplish that.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya suddenly spoke, and Sakaki knew his captain was addressing him now. "I've already heard about your defiance…it will not go unpunished."

Before he could think of how to explain the current situation to this distinctly icy and unapproachable man, the sight of something speeding towards them through the air let him know things had just gotten dangerous again.

"You'll have to deal with me later, Captain."

A moment later, everyone present registered the incomprehensible reiatsu, and all other topics took a place on the backburner.

"Who is this?" Ukitake asked. "It's as powerful as a captain level, but I don't recognize it."

Sakaki turned to his own captain, who appeared even more threatening than usual.

"It's him, Captain Kuchiki. He wants a rematch."

Then the one-winged angel of destruction swept up for all to see.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered in disbelief.

***

The ryoka boy and the Sixth squad captain were measuring each other up at the center of the bridge. Sakaki and Ukitake were watching the scene intently when the sickly nobleman noticed the red scarf on the Tenth seat's arm was covered in blood.

"What happened to your arm?"

Boruto was having a hard time taking his eyes off the confrontation happening right in front of them, and he replied back in a far-off tone. "I got into a fight."

"Looks bad," Jūshirō opined.

"I'm fine," and he waved a hand absently. "Retsu-san healed me."

_Retsu-san? He's not calling her Captain Unohana?_ Ukitake chose to save that particular breach of etiquette for a less stressful time. "So what do you know about this boy?"

"He's the ryoka leading the others. They are here solely to rescue Rukia from her execution."

A sidelong glance from his superior went unnoticed by Sakaki. "Is that why you went rogue?"

The build-up of conflicting reiatsu they were witnessing was causing him to sweat, and Boruto wiped a forearm across his brow. "I saw in his actions real integrity, something we tend to ignore. That alone convinced me. I need no other explanation. Compared to you and Captain Shunsui, I'm just a young soul without consequence, but I've been around long enough to know that our way of living here isn't working out. It's too strict and it more than likely cost us a few good souls."

A wave of deadly force spilled out over them, causing both fighters to draw back apace. "Do you think that logic will save you when the time comes for you to be judged?"

"I think my actions will speak for themselves, senpai."

After that the battle was joined.

Ichigo dodged Byakuya's first attack, a commendable feat in and of itself. He was fast, no doubt about it, but the question remained: was Ichigo strong enough to take on the head of the Kuchiki? He bested Kenpachi, but it was more of a technical draw on both ends. For all his strength, the odds did not favor the challenger in this case.

"He's not ready to face someone like Captain Kuchiki," Sakaki deduced.

"I can see that." Ukitake seemed intent on finding a way to defuse this situation before further bloodshed could occur. "He has potential, though. Very powerful pressure he's exerting. Does he have bankai?"

"I don't know, but he's much stronger than the first time I faced him. He was able to take down the Kenpachi, you know."

"That one is just a brute," the member of the Old Guard glowered darkly.

"But it proves that Ichigo has the strength within. He's growing stronger by the minute and this serves to disprove the idea that it all came from Rukia passing her powers to him."

Eyes not leaving the scene before them, Jūshirō seemed to take interest at this revelation. "So he's the human Rukia gave her powers to?"

This comment brought Sakaki back from his entranced appreciation of the continuing struggle. "Why does her own captain not know the specifics of her crimes? We were all informed that Rukia broke a great law, yet very little details were released. She's a member of the Kuchiki clan, one of the great houses, yet 46 passed down a death order for her. I know she committed a grave crime, but she did it to save lives. This also proves that we're more concerned about old rules than the lives of our shinigami, or even the humans of the living world that we've a responsibility to protect."

"I admit, recent orders from Central 46 have been…unusual. Usually they would send responses swiftly, yet today I have yet to receive any word concerning my own subordinate's sentence."

_Time to lay another bit of bad news on him._ "I also encountered 2 unusual suspects at the Central 46 building. They appeared to be shinigami, but their aura… I could be mistaken, but they felt like hollows."

"Hollows? Here?" Ukitake seemed to discount this idea more than anything else they had discussed.

"They can't be hollows, I have never encountered a hollow that looked human, but I did notice a white mask of sorts." Sakaki then remembered picking up Ichigo's mask. It did have some resemblance to a hollow, but different somehow.

Sakaki and Ukitake's conversation aside, Ichigo was doing fairly well against Byakuya, most likely because the captain was holding back.

"So, you've learned a thing or two..." Byakuya spoke in a manner that implied he was in no way considering this to be anything more than a diversion. "But it is still a hundred years before you can face me in combat. I don't know how you've gained such strength as a shinigami, but it ends now."

"I said it once already," Kurosaki shot back. "I'm going to beat you and go home. I'll be taking Rukia with me."

"Scum shouldn't be thinking so highly of themselves." The noble lord lifted his zanpakuto before his face. "So before you start getting too full of yourself, I'm going to show you exactly the difference in terms of strength between you and me; what you can't compensate for with a thousand years of training."

Sakaki moved forward a bit, reaching for his sword. "He's going to release his zanpakutou again. I have to stop him!"

"You can't, Sakaki," his white-haired compatriot warned. "You haven't regained your full strength, to challenge him now would be suicide. You might be older than him, but you have to remember that Byakuya is a prodigy."

"Did you see what he did to this man here?" Sakaki pointed to Ganju's bleeding form. "He's going to shred Ichigo into ribbons!"

Sakaki drew sword in hand and walked forward, prepared to help Ichigo regardless of the outcome. He was not yet confident enough to take on Byakuya solo, but perhaps together the two of them might stand a fighting chance…As long as Ukitake didn't intervene…

Unable to wait any longer, Sakaki sprung into action, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw a figure, like a flash, wrapped some kind of cloth around the blade of Byakuya's sword, preventing him from separating it. As it turned out, there was an intercession by a captain-class fighter.

The figure stopped in front of him and tugged lightly, as if to taunt him. Sakaki sighed to see that it was Yoruichi.

Both Ukitake and apparently even the stone face Byakuya were very surprised to see the former captain of the second division appear before them. When she disappeared into self exile, there were rumors that she was killed, or even sent of special assignment. No one knew, not even the captains. The Commander said nothing about Yoruichi's disappearance and simply assigned Soi Fon to replace her, years later.

"It's been awhile..."

"So...you are not dead after all..." Byakuya said

Sakaki stood down, but did not return his sword to his sword. Ichigo yelled at Yoruichi for coming to his aid.

"I said I can take care of this myself!"

"By yourself?" Yoruichi repeated and turned to Ichigo, "You fool."

Yoruichi then stab at Ichigo's gut, going into his wound and pulling out. It looked like she meant to hurt him, but it was more to instantly knock him out. Ichigo fell over and Yoruichi picked him up over her shoulder.

"You plan to just take him?"

"To save him," Ukitake said, "That's what she's doing."

"And you think I'm going to allow you to simply walk away from me, senpai?" Byakuya said as he walked closer, "I have a deserter and an intruder...I'll take care of the both of you right now."

"Big talk for a little boy...Tell me, in all the years knowing each other have you ever beating me in tag..."

"Try me." Byakuya simply answered and disappeared like the wind, but Yoruichi seemed faster than him, dodging his attacks and gaining speed as well.

"They are so fast, I can't keep track of them with my eyes." Sakaki said "She certainly hasn't lost her reputation yet."

"The goddess of flash" Ukitake said, "Shunsui would be amused to see this."

After the short "game" of tag, Yoruichi appeared on a roof, looking over them like the goddess she is."

"Give me 3 days, Byakuya," the master assassin spoke with Ichigo's now-unconscious form slung over her shoulder, "and I'll give you an opponent that is worthy of you. You can continue to try to chase me, but I won't be caught so easily by you!" And with that, she was gone. Byakuya didn't deign to rise to her challenge, having apparently settled this matter to his satisfaction. Sheathing his sword, he merely walked away.

Sakaki relaxed somewhat, until he realized he was short allies and was still a wanted man. Neither captains before him seemed to be doing anything about it, though.

"Hey, what about the others here? You going to do something about them?" Ukitake asked.

"I've lost my interest. You do something about them." The Kuchiki prince apparently had no qualms about speaking to his superior in this manner.

Sakaki walked up to him.

"And what about me...captain?"

Byakuya stopped, apparently thinking. He didn't turn to give his answer.

"Do what you want. You know exactly how this will end. It will not affect your ultimate fate, of that you may be certain." So saying, he left them there. "And you know better than me."

Sakaki walked over to Hanataro. "You are a medic, correct?" Rhetorical question. _What else could this shivering little runt of the litter be?_

"Um, yes, sir."

"Well, there's a man that needs healing. I'm surprised he's alive. Tough bastard." By now, Ukitake had summoned his 3rd seat officers and ordered them to assist. "So you are giving us a hand?"

"Of course. Although a bit clumsily, you all tried to save a member of my own division. For that, I am thankful. You are risking your own lives, while I cannot do the same. What will you do now?"

Sakaki couldn't help but wonder that question himself. "I'm going to help Ichigo, but right now I have to make myself scarce before the Captain reconsiders and comes back to paint the walls with my blood." In the distance, he picked up on the feel of Himura Sanosuke and his team getting closer. "I'll explain later when I get the chance."

A thought occurred to him as he dashed away. There might actually be some merit to allowing those three to catch up with him. Sakaki left the area, intending to face Sanosuke again. Only this time, he was going to get some answers.

***

Talk turned out to be the furthest thing from the minds of his three pursuers. As a result, Sakaki was forced to engage in another exhibition of swordsmanship. This time, he did not pull any punches.

Twenty minutes later saw him standing in the face of Sanosuke, Koto, and Genji. They had their swords drawn, but looked in worse shape than any of them might care to admit. Himura in particular seemed to be tired and beaten forced to hold his weapon with both hands lest he drop it altogether.

"It seems you've… gotten a lot stronger… in the short time since we last fought," Sano gasped and teetered on the brink of collapse. "Have you always been… hiding your powers?"

Sakaki stood with a sword in each hand, ready to go again. He ignored the question, and instead offered one of his own.

"Tell me...do you have any recent orders from Central 46 on you?"

The winded Third seat eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Lowering his blades slightly, Sakaki repeated his query. "Do you have any orders on you? On paper, that is."

"Yes...what is your point?"

At last he was getting somewhere with them. "Whose emblem do they have stamped on them?"

"What?" Sanosuke had the look of a man who suspected a trap.

"Each order is stamped by the head of a sub-committee that reviews and approves it before sending it out. So whose is on yours?"

"I received the approved order from 46 to arrest you earlier. And just recently, that was changed to terminate on sight. Who signed it makes no bearing on the order."

An appeal to the other man's ego might be just the thing here. "Take it out... let this be my last request before you kill me. Look at which judge approved the order."

Perhaps a bit moved by the concession of defeat, insincere as it may be, Sano did as Sakaki requested and held the paper in hand.

"Alright, what now? I see it's the stamp of Judge Kenji Okubi."

"Judge Okubi…ok, now take a look at the seal. Think back to what you know about the man. Does it have the infamous gap between the block that only we know about? I remember teaching that little mistake to you."

Sanosuke looked closer at the stamped emblem. When Sakaki taught at the academy for a time, he was put in charge of a small class that was interested in potentially serving the governing body known as Central 46. There were 6 judges presiding within that group, and each had a unique stamp of approval for significant orders, such as a kill order on another shinigami or an execution. The one mentioned by Sakaki always had a small gap in between one of the characters, which could be easily repaired and fixed, but never was owing to the capriciousness of the man to whom it belonged.

When Sanosuke looked closer, he noticed that there was no imperfection at all. It was a perfect stamp.

"This doesn't prove anything. The Judge could have ordered a new stamp."

"He's been using the same stamp for a hundred years. It's his one concession to individuality. Why change it now? I took a copy of the official transcript for Rukia's execution, when he was snooping around in Records, and it showed the same stamp from the same judge. The lack of an imperfection is suspicious enough, and if that doesn't prove a thing, I encountered 2 unusual guards in front of Central 46 HQ. Someone is sending false orders, trying to put us at each others' throats. Think instead of holding a sword at me! Use your head!"

Somewhat troubled by this indiscretion, Sanosuke looked to his followers, and they both nodded in agreement.

"He's got a point," Koto said. "All this commotion with the ryoka, the execution order, now the kill order for Sakaki-san? It does seem like all the worst things happening all at once."

"You agree too, Genji?" Sanosuke asked. Slumped against the butt of his zanpakuto, Genji nodded. So confirmed, their ranking officer made his decision. "Then we'll all take this to the Commander, Sakaki-san. He'll know what to do.

***

It had been quite a number of years since Sakaki stood in the office of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the principle shinigami and the most powerful of them all. He might look like a kind-hearted grandfather, but this was also a man of strict codes that he would not break no matter what.

"You've made quite a commotion, Sakaki-kun," the old man said. "All this for a hunch."

On the old general's table were copies of the recent execution order for Rukia, the order for the kill on sight for Sakaki, and for comparison, past orders.

Standing at attention before his commander, Boruto strove not to take offense at the comment. "It isn't a hunch, sir. The evidence before you indicates something is amiss. I also have requisition orders and communication transcripts. They all are very suspicious."

For a time the ancient warhorse sat unmoving, eyes closed, chin resting on one hand. A less experienced shinigami might have assumed he had drifted off to sleep, but Sakaki knew he was merely weighing his decision with care. Regardless of what might be thought of him, Yamamoto did not enter into any situation without giving it due consideration.

A minute later, the wrinkled lids lifted, and fierce eyes gazed out at the deputy standing before him.

"The investigation on your deeds will be suspended, Sakaki-kun. Temporarily. "

He gave a start. "Sir?"

"You heard me. As a former member of the Expeditionary Reaper Force, you have experience in investigations, correct?"

The Expeditionary Reaper Force were a division of shinigami charged to go out and battle hollows beyond the official borders of Soul Society. From time to time, a member of the ERF could be called in as a third party to investigate internal affairs within Soul Society without bias, since they had no real jurisdiction unless during official investigations.

"Yes, sir."

"Then the consequences of your actions will be judged later. You are to investigate Central 46 at once. 3rd seat Sanosuke, you and your team will offer support to Sakaki."

"Sir?" Sanosuke didn't like that thought, but upon seeing the look his captain was bestowing on him, he realized that he was also supposed to keep an eye on Sakaki to see if his actions were not inherently treasonous. "Yes, Captain."

When Genryusai settled back in his chair, apparently done with this matter, Sakaki stirred uncomfortably. While he realized that he had just narrowly escaped execution, it was this knowledge that brought him to another point of contention.

"And what of Rukia?"

Heavy-knuckled hands clasped over the Commander's desk. "Kuchiki Rukia has been charged with breaking one of the great laws. It is illegal for a shinigami to give their spiritual power to humans. She has been sentenced and it will be carried out accordingly."

When Boruto seemed about to protest further, a note of ire crept into their leader's voice. "That decision is final. Your current rank has also been revoked. You are no longer part of Division 6 and will act as the primary investigator until the truth is discovered or it is seen that your loyalty lies elsewhere."

"Yes...sir." Sakaki walked outside and waited for Sanosuke and his team to join him.

"You've caught a lucky break," Sano said quietly as he came up beside him. "But I see one slip of deception, and your head is mine."

"Keep your sword in your pants, Sano," the other man said disdainfully. "I've been given free reign to do what I need to do. Let's go."

As they went off, Sakaki pondered his situation. _I wasn't able to save Rukia my own__ way… It's up to you, Ichigo…_

***

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having the time of his life battling his own zanpakuto in a materialized form to achieve Bankai. Yoruichi watched from above at his progress.

_Will he make it in time? He has 3 days._

_***_

As Sakaki continued on his way towards the Central 46 building, he abruptly decided to sidetrack somewhat. Sano stepped up to talk to him.

"So, mister investigator, what do you plan to do next?"

"I need to help some new friends. Whether or not you want to come is up to you."

"Help your friends?" Himura scoffed. "You mean the ryoka? Hey, the old man gave you a break by being lenient so you can achieve whatever you can come up with, but helping the intruders is still a crime. Yamamoto finds out, he'll burn you to a crisp."

That prospect had not escaped his attention, but it did nothing to deter him. "Captain Aizen has just been killed and the only real suspect is the ryoka. I find that unlikely. They have nothing to gain, nor do they have the power to kill a captain like Aizen. I need to follow them to see where this goes."

Before Sano could say another word, Sakaki turned around and planted himself resolutely before him.

"Your own captain just made me the neutral party in this current crisis. As such, by regulations, I can do whatever I want. If helping the ryoka will lead to solving the case, then I will do so. And you guys are under orders to help me."

The two of them glowered at each other for a few moments. After a while, though, Sano sighed in defeat and waved at Sakaki.

"Alright, alright. You're the man right now...but one slip-up and I'll be taking your head back to the Commander."

"Nice to know that I can count on you." So resolved, they continued in the direction of squad 11's turf.

***

Approaching a certain gatehouse, a distraught voice suddenly cried out from within. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME, VICE-CAPTAIN!"

"Sounds like a party," Genji muttered. Sakaki chuckled in confirmation, and without further ado, they made their way in. The pink-haired child lieutenant of this division was apparently involved in reducing one of her officers to tears. Seated in the middle of the room was a ryoka, a red-headed girl. Also present were Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, and of course the captain himself, Kenpachi Zaraki.

The group of battle maniacs all stood at their arrival, already reaching for their weapons. Sakaki had to gesture for his own partners not to do the same. Introductions were made swiftly, along with assurances that they were not there looking for trouble. He stared at the girl, who returned the favor, a worried expression on her lovely face.

"You must be Inoue Orihime."

She gave a start. "How do you know my name?"

"Yoruichi told me about you and the others. Ichigo's fine, by the way. Our favorite talking cat is watching over him. She's got a plan to help him achieve bankai in less than 3 days."

Orihime gave no indication of understanding what that meant, but Ikkaku looked stunned. "Bankai?! That punk ass? There is no possible way he can get it in time to make a difference here!"

"Bankai, eh?" Kenpachi smiled even more. "Interesting...I hope he does achieve it...I want to face him so badly now!"

It didn't bear considering what that berserker intended to do once he caught up to Ichigo, so instead Boruto focused on other matters. "Inoue-san, your friends Ishida, Chad and Ganju are in the detention center. We're here to help you get them out."

"Really?" Inoue jumped from her chair.

"Whoa, whoa," Sanosuke spoke up. "First you want to help the ryoka, and now you want to break some out of prison? You're taking this too far now, Sakaki."

His superior rounded on him, getting more than a little fed up with Himura's 'squeaky wheel' attitude. "You want to tell the Captain over there what to do? You might be able to slow me down, but these guys don't know the meaning of the words 'unintended injuries.' Are you seriously going to try something now?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both placed a hand casually on their zanpakuto's hilts, as if to emphasize the sheer lunacy involved in taking on anyone from the Eleventh, especially their captain. Sanosuke quivered visibly.

"Whatever. See if I care what you crazies do."

"We'll go later in the evening, when it'll be safer to move around without being questioned," Sakaki decided.

***

Later that night, Sakaki stood on guard while Inoue rested. Everyone else was ready to go, but they wanted to wait for her. While keeping a close watch on everything in the vicinity, something caught his attention. Looking up he saw a falling snowflake and caught it with his hand.

"It's not the season for snow," he mused. Apparently having heard this, Sanosuke walked out to join him on the veranda.

"What's up?"

"A cold wind." Their group's leader studied the dark gray sky. "A very strong one at that."

The younger man followed his gaze. "You…want to check it out?"

"Why not? We got time."

They both disappeared into the darkness.

***

As Sakaki and Sano drew closer to what they perceived to be the source of this disturbance, they suddenly got a good feel for what was causing it.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Sano pointed out. "Looks like he's in trouble."

As Himura was about to take off with the intent of offering aid, Sakaki noticed movement off to one side. Not questioning, he pushed his partner aside as a bolt of energy tore through where they had just stood.

"The hell was that?" Sano got up and drew his sword. Sakaki followed suit. Two patches of midnight emerged from opposite ends of the plaza they now found themselves in.

"It's them. Those fake shinigami I encountered at Central 46."

The pair that was approaching them now was new. While wearing the same nondescript shinigami uniform, as well as boasting something that looked like partial masks or helms, they were male and female, with features alike enough to be virtually indistinguishable from one another.

"What's with those masks on them?" Sano asked warily.

"Don't know," his fellow commented back. "Let's ask them."

The intruders now stood side by side before them, examining the shinigami with no impression of being concerned at their hostile stances. One turned to the other.

"The boss told us not to let others interfere in his game," the girl said.

"We deserve our own fun. Let's play with these two!" her partner grinned maliciously.

In the next instant the identical duo had crossed the space between them and their opponents, swords raised to kill. Both shinigami could only react to defend themselves, bringing up their blades to meet the attack, amazed at the speed evidenced by these two.

"Fill until full, **Hitoshizuku!" Sano released his shikai and spun a water twister around him, bouncing the girl off it. Water swirled around the blade of his sword as he pressed his attack.**

**Sakaki expanded his sword and joined in with his own adversary. Every cut they aimed at one another was met with an answering parry, until the fighters were left to circle around one another, each searching for an opening in their opponent's defenses.**

**"****It's considered rude to attack someone without even introducing yourself," the deputy of the afterlife warned. "Would you two mind telling us who you are?"**

**The boy grinned and opened his mouth. Sakaki blinked as what looked like a dull ember within his throat suddenly expanded into a flaring ball of power. The same energy beam they had seen before then rocketed towards him. **

**This time, he didn't bother with dodging. Instead Boruto lunged forth, Ryuudou Harou raised before him to meet the attack head on. The deadly ray hit the edge of his blade and split, burning into the pavement on either side of him. Heedless of anything else but victory, he charged down the length of this attack. Having not expected this sort of tactic, his opponent seemed uncertain how to meet it, whether to continue doing so or resort back to swordplay.**

**The question was rendered moot a second later, as Sakaki closed the gap and drove his zanpakuto in between the false shinigami's eyes, bisecting him down the middle.**

**"****Think you're ready to talk now?"**

**"****You **_bastard_**!" **

**The other one announced her intent quite clearly as she came charging at Sakaki from behind, but taking advantage of her distraction, Sanosuke threw a high concentration of water directly at her, slamming her into a wall. She tried to raise her sword again, but he changed his attack into a thin concentration of water instead, the current altering into a high-pressure cord that drew a line along the wall, slicing through it and the girl's sword arm in the process. While she was still staring incredulously at this display, a dome of water rose to encase her up to the neck, preventing any escape.**

**The victors of this brief scuffle then joined together before their prisoner. ****"****It'll make the end quicker if you tell me who and what you guys are," Himura informed her.**

There was a flicker of something dangerous at the edge of his perceptions, and Boruto gave a start. **"****Back off, Sano!"**

**His partner obeyed and took a step clear just as his cage glowed from within, and what looked like an inferno erupted inside the ball, rising up to envelop the shrieking captive in searing flames. Water didn't even seem to be putting the fire out. For a split second the shinigami investigator saw something on the girl's chest as her clothes burned away. It looked like…**

**"****No way…" **

**"****What?" his ally demanded, shaken and disturbed by this act of self-immolation.**

**"****Do you see that?" He pointed at the burning corpse, but it was already gone. There was nothing left but ash. "It looked like there was a hole through her chest."**

**"****You mean like a hollow? Impossible. These guys are nothing like hollows."**

**"****I've never seen hollows that are this close to human form, but I swear I saw it."**

**"****Well, something else is going on here. Wonder if these are the only ones around." Himura glanced around them, searching for any more peculiar fighters waiting in the wings.**

**"****Maybe, but let's go check on Captain **Hitsugaya." Sakaki placed his sword back in its sheath and jumped onto the roof. "I don't feel his zanpakutou's release anymore. Perhaps he's done fighting."

When the two showed up at the scene, it was already over. Lieutenant Momo Hinomori lay on the ground, being tended to by Rangiku Matsumoto. Captain Hitsugaya was standing over them, his features set in a pained frown.

"Captain," Sakaki said as he walked up to him. "What happened?"

The boy genius turned to regard them, already reaching up for the handle of the sword strapped across his back. "Sakaki-san? I thought there was a kill order on you."

"It's been rescinded, Captain," he responded with a light smile, not liking that murderous gleam in the young captain's eyes.

"For now…" Sano chimed in. "We're part of an investigation team the Old Man formed. We're to investigate strange activities that have occurred ever since the ryoka intruded on us."

"And how is that going?" There was a measure of sarcasm in Hitsugaya's words.

"We're keeping busy, Captain," the head detective shot back, choosing not to reveal too much at this point. "So…what happened here?"

"Nothing to concern investigators like yourselves. I have it under control."

**Apparently nothing more would be forthcoming to cast light on his side of this night's events. They didn't have the authority to compel a captain to explain himself further, certainly not one as powerful as this. Toshiro and Matsumoto took Hinomori away soon after, leaving Sakaki and Sanosuke alone with their thoughts.**

**"****I thought I felt the presences of another ****captain here," the Third seat mused. **

"Really?" Sakaki looked down and noticed a letter on the ground. Picking it up, he scanned the contents. As he did, his eyes widened in disbelief at what was written therein.

"What?" Himura asked quietly.

Disturbed, Sakaki tucked the letter into his coat.

"What?"

"Let me tell you exactly what happened here."

"You're the investigator."

Sakaki walked to the middle of the clearing, pointing to one spot where there was still ice left.

"Captain Hitsugaya was standing here, facing at least 2 people on the opposite side of this mat." He then walked to the other side. "He was here to confront someone, also captain level and I feel the presence of another man with the captain, possibly his Lieutenant."

Sakaki then walked back to the middle and noticed 2 footprints indented into the mat.

"From the smaller footprints, I say these were Lieutenant Hinomori. She was here to confront Hitsugaya."

"How'd you figured that?"

Sakaki held up the letter from Aizen.

"In this letter, Aizen said to Hinomori that Captain Hitsugaya was his killer." Sano took the letter and read it, surprised at it too.

"It could be fake. Someone could have copied Captain Aizen's handwriting and made her try to kill Captain Hitsugaya."

"I had the same thought too, but you might say that Hinomori has very strong feelings for the late Captain, you might say…romantic?"

"I wouldn't be surprise. She does greatly admire the man. Her love and rage could have blinded her, but…why make her believe Hitsugaya was the killer? It doesn't make sense."

"Chaos. Redirection. Distraction, take your pick." Sakaki said, "Hinomori and Hitsugaya had a past history together. Pinning them against each other could have been part of a larger plan to confuse everyone."

It was past midnight already when they found themselves back at the squad 11 warehouse where the others were hiding. Kato ran out to greet them.

"Guys, news!"

Himura moved to meet his subordinate. "What is it?"

"It's Kuchiki Rukia's execution! It's been moved up! She'll be executed in 29 hours!"

"Oh, great," Sakaki muttered. "Here I wanted to bake a cake with all that extra time we had."

**To be continued…**

[url].com/watch?v=x-S5X5Xf65U[/url] Uninstall (アンインストール) by Chiaki Ishikawa


	5. Chapter 5: 24

The following morning, Ukitake ran up to Byakuya to inform him of that Rukia's execution date was moved up.

"Byakuya! Have you heard about Rukia?" He stopped to catch his breath.

"Yes I've heard this morning from a messenger."

"Then I'll get straight to the point-"

"I am not interested in what you have to say."

"What?"

"The execution is tomorrow…That is the decision and there is nothing we will do about it."

This cold tone almost sent shivers up Ukitake's spine. He still couldn't understand Byakuya's indifference to the situation. His own sister is about to be killed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Captain Ukitake." Byakuya said in the same cold voice, but the white haired captain stopped him again.

"How can you act like that?! She is your own sister! Did you not hear me? They are going to kill her tomorrow!" The stress from shouting sent Ukitake coughing up a storm. His lungs couldn't take it as it came out very violently.

"Please don't stress yourself in that condition. I know this isn't your first time losing someone in your division. It doesn't matter if it's 2 or 3 more days. The end is coming for her and I will honor it. She's not your sister. Be reasonable and don't act recklessly."

Byakuya continued to walk and was gone, leaving Ukitake by himself and still in such anger at the man's cool composure.

"_I wonder…what would you do, Kaien? Would you have ran up to Byakuya and beat him to his senseless?"_ Ukitake thought _"No matter how much complaining is done, we can never stand up to Central 46's decisions, even if we all band together. Yet you would do it too right? You'd save her…Right?"_

Ukitake looked up at the sky at the noon sun.

As the sky began to lighten in the east, Sakaki turned to regard his motley mob of malcontents. "We're running out of time, guys."

Kenpachi got up, along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizo. Yachiru jumped onto her giant transport's back. Sanosuke, Kato, and Genji walked up behind Sakaki, ready to do their part.

"Let's go, everyone. Time is money, and lives are at stake."

And the crew set off to stop an execution, save a friend, and solve a conspiracy.

"I wonder who died and made him the leader?" Kenpachi muttered as he stepped forward ahead of everyone with two girls hanging on his back.

2nd OP theme - Blue Bird (TV size) by Ikimonogakari

**Chapter 5 – Twenty-four**

Outside the detention cells, Sakaki reached the outer wall first with Sanosuke close behind. He touched the barrier, which on the other side held

Chad, Ganju, and Ishida.

"Ok, a good kido spell should crack this wall and get us in. What do you think, Hadō #15, maybe?"

He turned to Sano, who nodded in agreement. "Breach in 3. Now, all we need is a distraction."

But just as Sano said that, Kenpachi ran past them and plowed through the wall without pause. Both men stared in shock at this display of pure power and simplistic strategy.

"That'll…work. Problem solved."

"That shouldn't be physically possible," Sakaki said as he looked at the hole with slight amazement.

"It's the captain of the 11th division. The laws of physics go right out the window with him." Sano looked closer at the hole which was in the shape of Kenpachi's form, down to his hair sticking out. "Or the wall, as the case may be."

The 3 inside their cell were surprised at the intrusion and turned to see Zaraki stomp right in. Ganju quickly recognized him and screamed like a little girl.

"It's Zaraki Kenpachi! Captain of the 11th division!" He then noticed the others behind the large captain. "And you! You're that sissy guy! And you're that teammate-killing fucktard!"

Must be referring to that little incident back when they first met Hanataro. "Excuse me, I didn't kill him," Sakaki pointed out. "Just… mangled him somewhat. He turned out fine, so what are you bitching about?."

"I'm sorry, I tend to forget about ugly people," Yumichika said, brushing aside his pretty hair.

Ganju assumed a manly posture. "What are you talking about? My bandages make me feel like a tough bad-ass, that's who!"

The look Ayasegawa gave him could have soured milk. "You look like an overweight mummy extra."

Then Inoue popped out from behind Kenpachi's back. "I'm glad you guys are safe!" she proclaimed happily.

"Inoue!" Chad and Ishida said at once.

Sakaki walked forward and gave everyone a quick once-over.

"Sorry we're late. We would have gotten here sooner, but the good captain had to take advice from someone with bad directional skills." A rock caromed off his head. "Ow."

"You're the one following me, so you thought I know where to go!" Yachiru scowled accusingly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We followed you and your finger-pointing for half the day!" he shot back, and ducked to avoid a piece of rubble the size of his head.

"I got us here, didn't I?" The little girl made a further raspberry at Sakaki.

He declined not to antagonize the tyrannical toddler any further, only looked around as Sano and his crew came back down the hall.

"We'd better split," his comrade announced. "Reinforcements are coming. They'll be all over us any minute now."

"Alright people, move like you have a purpose." Sakaki cut the bonds to Chad, Ganju and Ishida. The latter regarded him suspiciously.

"Thanks, uh…who are you?"

"I'm Boruto Sakaki. You must be Ishida, the Quincy. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, same here." Uryu's words did not match the expression on his face.

Everyone started to file out of the cell. Twenty minutes later saw them once more in the 11th Division warehouse.

"So what are we doing back here again?" Kenpachi demanded of Sakaki. "You want my team's help, so here we are. What are we waiting for?"

"For Ichigo," Sakaki replied plainly. "We can't go without him. This is his mission, so he's got to finish it."

"But you said it would have taken him 3 days to get Bankai, and that's if he's lucky!" Ikkaku pointed out. "He's got less than one."

"Then we wait until tomorrow morning." The head detective shrugged. "He'll either have bankai then or be dead trying. If the latter, we'll have to stop the execution ourselves without him."

Sano, Genji and Koto exchanged glances at the thought of opposing a sanctioned execution. Sakaki caught their looks and spoke up. "Our investigation revolves entirely around Rukia Kuchiki's execution. It's a safe bet that whoever is behind this is planning to use that to their advantage somehow. If I'm wrong, I'll take the beating for it. None of the rest of you will be at fault. You were only following orders, after all."

That particular argument seemed to hold great stock with his comrades, considering how they brightened upon hearing it. Or maybe it was just the idea of seeing him getting executed right alongside Rukia. Whatever the reason, everyone in the room sat down. Sakaki had somewhat of a point. This was Ichigo's show. If he wasn't showing up at the finals, then it would be meaningless. The boy was their ace in the hole, considering the number of captains they might have to wind up facing.

Himura came and took a seat beside Sakaki. "You seem pretty sure about a guy you've only met briefly."

Boruto closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "You only need to meet him just once to see his resolve and strength. He's got a lot of power. It's up to him to master it in time."

***

In the underground training area, Ichigo was still at it, but Renji was leaving.

"Alright, Ichigo, I'm off."

"See ya." The determined teenager didn't even bother turning around, keeping his attention focused on the black-clad legions of sinister swordsmen standing around him.

Crossing by where Yoruichi sat on her perch, the lieutenant cocked his head back. "You really think he can do it?"

"Don't worry so much. I believe that Ichigo is someone born with the ability to achieve Bankai. He has a lot of instinct and that alone is his power. Don't be so worried, Renji."

"It's not him I'm worried about…it's Rukia."

***

At Byakuya's estate, he paid respects to his late wife, reminiscing before her photo before rising.

"I'll be going, Hisana."

***

At each of the Divisions, captains were preparing to go about their day. Some had decided to attend the execution; some had other work to do.

Inside Division 7, Iba ran into his captain's room, late as usual. He had fallen asleep on the job and was angry at himself.

"Forgive me, captain! I'll gladly kill myself for the shame!"

"Enough, it is fine." Komamura said, "I know you wanted to give me some more time to think about the execution. I too have doubts…but it isn't my place as a captain to question orders, but my loyalty lies with the Commander. What he says goes. I will not question him."

The 7th division captain turned his head slightly,

"You ready to go too, Tousen?"

The blind captain of the 9th division walked in, nodding at Komamura's question.

"I am with you as always, my friend." Tousen said

At the second division HQ, the fat lieutenant Omaeda Marechiyo caught up with his captain, the somewhat imposing, yet stunning Soifon.

"First ryoka, now a murder of a captain. This week just keeps getting more interesting by the minute!" Omaeda said, "Now they're arguing if this execution is legit or not. It's utter chaos out there. What do you think about all this?"

All the while, the fat vice-captain was eating chips and drinking pop at the same time.

"I have no interest in the little details about what's been going on." Soifon said with an icy cold voice, "Anyone in my way are my enemies and all enemies must be slain, that's what matters to me. So quit bickering about arm chair conversations. We've got a job to."

***

Shunsui found himself resting on a roof over his division HQ, chewing on a straw. He looked up at the sky and called to his lieutenant, Nanao.

"You called, Captain?"

"Yes, there's an important matter I want to talk to you about…you see, I was so distressed about the current situation, that I decided to chew this to work away my woes, I heard this is a very medicinal straw. Then again, this could be very well the other kind that's poisonous. That might explain why my mouth is getting numb."

Nanao then snatched away the straw and threw it away.

"Then stop chewing on it, if you think it's bad for you." She took off her glasses to clean them

"Nanao…what should I do?"

"Whatever I say, you'll do whatever you want anyway." She then put her glasses back on, turning back to him, "So do what you feel like. I'll be close by…just not too close that I'll be dragged down with you."

"Then you better be far away…Cause I'm going to be scolded by the old man, yet again."

***

Everyone was ready to go. Sakaki opened the door and took a step out.

"Alright guys, it's time."

Sakaki had point on the rather large group he had put together, right beside the Kenpachi. The members of the captain's division were next to him on the right, while the force of ryoka was on his left. Sano and his team were bringing up the rear.

They were currently contemplating yet another dead end.

"Is it possible that I might lead the way this time, Captain?" Sakaki asked Zaraki.

The murderous mountain seemed no more disheartened by this blank wall than the last twenty they had encountered. "Hey, I trust Yachiru's directions. We'll be there, don't worry."

"I told you this would happen," Ikkaku grumbled irritably. "That's why we shouldn't go with the little vice-captain's decisions." The tiny lieutenant of the 11th hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and took a big bite of Ikkaku's shiny head.

Sakaki then raised his hand to stop the bickering.

"You feel that, sir?"

"Yeah…" The big man rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck to one side, then the other.

"And I thought it was just me," Yumichika added. "We're being followed."

"Hey, get out here!" the bell-shod battler shouted. "It's pointless hiding from us. We know you're here, cowards!"

(( .com/watch?v=4zqk1eDV9Zw AC/DC – Razor's Edge))

"You sure speak with a lot of arrogance!" A voice called back.

"Do you know how foolish you are acting right now?" Another spoke as Saijin Komamura, Kaname Tousen and their subordinates appeared in front of them.

"Well, well," Sakaki muttered and grinned a bit. "Looks like the glory boys are here."

"Zaraki, where do you think you are going with those intruders?" Tousen asked in world-weary tones. "Does your depravity know no bounds?"

"We've got the upper hand in numbers! We can take them," Ikkaku grunted, trying to pry the little pink-haired girl from his head.

"Take them?" Kenpachi asked. "What do you mean 'we'? Four against just me isn't even a warm-up in my book."

All could see Tousen raise an eyebrow at the comment from the crazy 11th captain.

"You think you can take us alone? You underestimate us too easily," Komamura snapped, affronted.

"Just come over here and see the truth, you tin can." Kenpachi whipped out his sword, ready to battle. "Yachiru, take our guests away. I need a lot of space for this."

"Right away, Ken-chan!" She jumped off of Ikkaku. "Boobs, muscles, pencil-head, moustache guy, this way!"

The prospect of being led around by Kusajishi once again was only marginally less horrifying than staying to participate in the Kenpachi's slaughter-fest. Boruto came to the decision that now would be a good place to part company. "Let's go a different way, guys. I'm sure everyone can handle themselves."

No one voiced any opposition to this suggestion. As the party broke up, Kenpachi stood in the face of the two captains while their lieutenants moved to fight his subordinates.

"I see you've completely lost all common sense," Tousen declared heavily, drawing his own weapon and dropping into his fighting stance.

"Heh," the maniac snorted, clearly expressing what he thought of that. "Such a worthless thing, common sense. Don't need it, don't want it."

***

Sakaki and his cohorts were racing back to Central 46 now that everyone else was going off to fight their own battles.

"So why didn't we go to Central 46 in the first place?" Sano said as they ran.

"Because I wanted to make sure those Ryoka were safe. Ichigo isn't going to like me much if I lead his friends to their bloody demise. And besides," the veteran shinigami panted, "The government building is the center of all this. I wanted to get Zaraki there so we had a captain to back up the evidence. Now it's just us."

There was a whisper of movement, and the party drew to a halt.

"Actually," Genji muttered, "it looks like it's more us… and _them_."

Hanging off every available surface were the ninja members of the Onmitsukidō.

"I guess we have another problem here." Sano let his eyes drift all around the street.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sakaki asked the masked fighters, but they drew their swords in silence. "Either the old man has lost faith in me so soon…or Soifon found out about my situation and now considers my existence an eyesore…How nice of her to think of me like this."

Koto was already reaching for his saber. "What do we do then, My. Plan man?"

It didn't take him long to pick out the best solution. "You three go ahead to Central 46. I'll take care of these idiots and have a nice chat with Soifon."

Sakaki stepped forward as the other three disappeared on separate paths. None of the mercenaries followed in pursuit. Apparently this was a personal vendetta against him alone. He took out his single sword and transformed it into two short swords.

"Well, then…let's get this over with. I've got a bone to pick with your boss."

Sakaki sprang aside as several throwing knives thudded into the ground where he had stood. Coming up, he found several shadow warriors bearing down on him. A second later there was the screech of blade against blades.

"Time's a wasting," He said as he started to jump.

***

It was time.

As Rukia was escorted to the platform to wait for her execution, Soifon looked around and noticed the lack of half the captains that were supposed to be there.

"Where is everyone? I couldn't care less about this girl, but at least I know how to be at events on time," she swore in a rather disparaging tone.

"I heard Captain Kenpachi is fighting Captains Tosen and Komamura," her lieutenant offered helpfully.

Soifon was concentrating more on examining her surroundings and plotting how to deal with any unexpected events than listening to her disgrace of a servant, much less Rukia having her last words and request.

Unohana looked over the proceedings and thought to herself, _Sakaki, if you are going to try something, now's the best time._

The niceties were over with. "Release the seal to the Sokyoku," the chief captain commanded.

The bindings on the large halberd were loosed and Rukia began to float into the air. As she began her ascent, she cast sorrowful eyes to Byakuya, who didn't even look at her.

Then the executioner's weapon was engulfed in fire, changing into a burning phoenix.

"Ooo, that's a terrifying sight," Shunsui commented, holding onto his hat.

Boruto Sakaki had just barely made it to the top after having dispensed with about a hundred ninja. Observing the preparations for this inhuman sacrifice, he cast his gaze about in search of the one man capable of preventing it.

"Come on, where is he?" he swore desperately.

Then suddenly the fire bird stopped as something appeared in front of it, and the detective let out a long, low whistle.

"Damn, what an entrance." All Sakaki could said, looking up.

Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo, holding her death sentence back with his sword.

The orange-headed powerhouse grinned at her in relief. "Hey, what's up, besides you and me?"

"You..." Rukia seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Come on, that's not even possible!" Soifon sputtered as she looked up in amazement. "That thing's equal to one million zanpakutou, none of us could have stopped it even if we combined out strengths! Who the hell is he?!"

Shunsui had noticed Sakaki reaching the top and turned to greet him.

"Hey, Sakaki-kun. Is this the intruder boy everyone's been talking about? The one with the shinigami powers?"

Sakaki nodded, feeling singularly inadequate in the face of all that power. "He certainly is, and much more than we thought."

"Heh," the rakish charmer chuckled. "Well, ain't that something."

Current events, however, left the other man far from laughing. "I don't know how he stopped that thing once, but it's coming again. Think he can stop it a second time?" That last might have been a joke, or a deeply-cherished hope. As it turned out, Shunsui wasn't quite as detached from this situation as he appeared.

"He won't need to," the eighth captain said as he tilted his hat by way of greeting to his friend Ukitake, who had just arrived. "You really like to make people wait, don't you?"

"Sorry, guys, but breaking the seal took longer than I thought," Ukitake said as he placed the tablet down.

Soifon immediately recognized the crest on it. "The Shihoin emblem!" She then turned to her lieutenant. "Stop them! They are going to destroy the Sokyoku!"

Sakaki drew his swords to defend the 2 captains as they cut the tablet open. The shield opened up and destroyed the Sokyoku, sending flaming shards all over the place.

Ichigo then swung his sword around and destroyed the large cross with one blow.

"You're really annoying, Rukia. Telling me this and that." Ichigo said as he held her. "This is the second time now that I've come to save you."

"I'm not thanking you for this." she said

Everyone looked up and took a breath at how powerful Ichigo has become by destroying the cross.

"So...what's your plan now?" Rukia asked quietly, "You don't seriously think we can escape, do you?"

"We run." He simply replied.

"We are surrounded by captain levels! We can't outrun them all!"

"Everyone is coming here for you...and I am going to get us all out of here." Ichigo then looked beyond the group beneath him. "Looks like someone else has arrived."

Rukia looked up to see Renji.

"It's Renji! He's alright!" Ichigo then raised Rukia over his head, "Um, what are you doing?"

Ichigo then lowered Rukia, but it was more like he was...aiming her.

"Wait, are you?"

Renji looked up with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh no, you are not planning on-"

"Hey Renji!" Ichigo shouted, "Go long!"

And Ichigo threw Rukia towards Renji.

"What the fu-" Renji caught Rukia and was slammed into the ground.

"You fucking asshole!" Rukia shouted as she got back up

"What happens if I didn't catch her!?"

"I'm surprise he has such good aim," Sakaki said

"Well don't just stand there! Run!" Ichigo shouted

"Stop them!" Soifon shouted

Omaeda, Isane, and Sasakibe all ran toward Renji, who was carrying Rukia away. They were suddenly stopped by Ichigo who appeared before them.

"Out of our way!" Omaeda shouted as he and the other two released their zanpakutou.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!"

"Pierce, Gonryōmaru!

"Run, Itegumo!"

But right after they released their sword, Ichigo gave one swift sucker punch to the gut at Omaeda, destroying his zanpakuto and sending him flying.

Next, Ichigo grabbed Sasakibe's sword hand and face palm him, sending him into the ground with one quick move.

Isane was surprised at this as Ichigo wasn't even using his sword, which he left stabbed into the ground.

Isane was the last to go down. When that job was done, Ichigo grabbed his sword and blocked Byakuya's attack.

"Hello again, Kuchiki Byakuya" All this, and he still had time to parry the attack from a certain dead-eyed captain.

***

"Well let's hit the high road!" Shunsui shouted to Jushiro and they were off, but the old man was following.

Sakaki was left alone as he walked towards Soifon, who had her foot on Kiyone's chest, crushing her mercilessly.

"That's very cruel of you, my dear Shaolin," he called out, knowing her given name was a bit more than she was willing to take from him. It worked. The captain released her captive and started towards him with murder in her eyes.

"You do NOT get to call me by that name, you disgrace of a man!" The hate-filled harridan took out her sword, to which Sakaki responded with his own.

Soifon vanished in a blur of footwork. In response, Boruto drove both blades into the dirt, channeling his reiatsu through them to bring up a dust cloud all around him on that barren plane.

He hadn't expected anything like her coughing to give away her position, but even she couldn't hide the movements of the cloud as it reacted to her nimble form. Spotting that tell-tale sign of the captain's passing, her opponent performed some reasonable guesswork and dashed through the cloud of dust.

His intuition was spot on, as he tackled Soifon off the cliff and into the woods below.

The diminutive killer recovered her footing first, jabbing at Sakaki's face. He jerked back, putting some distance between them. Both fighters began circling one another.

"You've already scarred me once just in play, I don't need a matching set." He grinned, wrinkling the old wound on his cheek.

There was no warmth to be found in Soifon's gaze. "You're going to die today, Sakaki. I will purge this world of your worthless presence!"

"Not going to happen."

He crossed the distance between them in a flurry of flash steps, aiming for the shorter fighter's head. Her blade intervened, jarring his arm with the force of the counter. Sakaki was reminded once more the level of strength to be taken into account when fighting a captain, and fell back to reassess his position.

"I see you've gotten stronger at least." The head of the Onmitsukidō made it sound like an insult rather than paying a compliment. "Not bad for someone of your years of experience. Finally decided to get off your ass and do something productive with your life?"

"Awww, that almost sounded like you care!" Sakaki placed a hand to his heart. "Are you still hung up on the fact that once upon a time before you joined, we had a little thing going between us?"

This time he didn't even see her move. All Sakaki did see was the tip of a sword held trembling before his left eye socket. As his vision improved to take in more around that admittedly attention-grabbing implement, it occurred to him that his sight had been spared not by any mercy from Soifon, but owing more to the brown-skinned cat-lady holding on to her one-time pupil's arm. He smiled a bit, since he hear the cat coming a mile away to save his ass.

"As impatient as always, aren't you, Soifon?"

"Yoruichi!" the younger woman hissed in recognition.

"Long time no see," she smiled, then turned her head slightly to keep him in view. "Sakaki, go. I'll handle this, unlike you."

He bristled at the accusation. "Hey, I had it under control. She's just too easy."

Soifon wrenched her sword away and sprang back, then charged again; jumping for a high kick, but the princess of Shihōin blocked it with her own. From up in the air, Yoruichi shouted, "You heard me, Saki. Go!"

Sakaki decided he could be of no further help here and left the two to their reunion.

"Now... where were we?" Yoruichi asked playfully.

"I was about to kill you!" Soifon shouted

***

Originally intending to join Sano and the others at the Chamber of Central 46, Boruto found himself stopping in at his old haunt, the Fourth division headquarters. He couldn't explain what brought him here, but he knew something was troubling him.

The place was practically deserted, with everyone off tending to the unspeakable amount of wounded shinigami in this ordeal. As a result, he encountered no difficulties in locating what it was he sought.

Entering upon the viewing room for the body of Aizen Sōsuke, he found himself oddly unsurprised to find that there were no remains in evidence. At this point, certain things began to click inside the investigator's head. The odd orders from Central 46, the strange beings disguised as shinigami, Aizen's letter to Hinomori, and the worse case scenario of an invasion by ryoka, following an extreme execution order to someone not a captain level.

There could be only once conclusion drawn.

Sakaki then turned around and sprinted straight for the closest massive reiatsu, which as he had hoped turned out to be Shunsui and Ukitake battling Yamamoto. Both captains had their swords out, surrounded by the flames from their father figure's sword when he appeared behind them.

"If I could interject without getting barbecued or skewered and _then _shish-kabobed, I'd like to point out that you people are wasting your time," Sakaki said, unfazed by the untold amount of spiritual pressure in the area.

"Nice of you to join us, little buddy," Kyōraku drew an arm over his sweating brow.

"You shouldn't be here, Sakaki-san," Jūshirō added, crossing his twin sabers before him to ward off the flames. "It's dangerous."

Sakaki walked past the two of them, putting himself in between them and their old master.

Yamamoto hardly spared him a glance. "I thought I sent you to investigate. I doubt you have any findings worthy of my time to present at the moment."

"I'm done, sir. I've seen all I need to see and" the deputy spoke quietly. "It is clear to me now what's going on. You just won't let yourself see it. Instead you have allowed yourself to lose sight of the bigger picture."

The flames around them grew more intense and Sakaki could feel his clothes start to smolder, but he refused to back down. He did however brushed off some ash that was settling on his shoulder.

"You once told me that understanding is a 3-edged sword. Your side, their side...and the truth. Well, the truth is, sir, we're being set up like fools. Captain Aizen is alive and is involved with hollows. What he plans or how many are with him, I don't know, but I do know this...we must find him, and quickly before it's too late."

"You really believe all that?" the battle-scarred general asked, studying him through eyes that were ancient ages ago.

"Yes, I do...and if you don't bother to swallow your pride and see the truth, then we're all doomed!"

There was silence on the field. Sakaki stared defiantly at Yamamoto, not taking a step back. He felt the intense heat but his own resolve was no less intense.

Then the old man spoke.

"You are still young, and cannot possibly comprehend the way things are. You've let yourself stray into improbable scenarios without fact or proof. You think you can just stand there and have me accept all this as truth? Foolish pup."

Apparently the time for a thoughtful exchange of ideas was over. "If you won't recognize the truth because you are caught up in the old ways, then I'll just have to make you see."

The two other captains looked at each other and tried to take a step forward, but he had already drawn his dual swords.

"Oh... and what do you think you can use against me?" Yamamoto's voice was brimming with righteous arrogance and power.

Sakaki crossed his weapons together, bowed his head and spoke one word.

"Ban...kai."

**To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6: Razor's Edge

**Warning: Mature content present later on in this chapter**

The two captains both gaped when Sakaki crossed his swords, which began to glow in a red aura.

"Ban...kai," Sakaki said slowly in a firm voice as an explosion of spiritual energy overtook him.

A bright red light shone around him as he let go of his zanpakuto. They began to hover in the air, only to be joined by 10 more swords floating in a circle. The weapons whirled around Sakaki, briefly obscuring his form, then swept away. Revealed in the midst of that outpouring of reiatsu, the lone warrior was now encased in full samurai armor.

"Teishu Gogyou Ryuudou Harou!"

He then donned the accompanying helmet, and a mask came down to cover his face with a ringing metallic sound.

The circle of swords flowed around him with ever-increasing speed, to the point where they could no longer be seen as individual forms. Then Sakaki brought both his hands up and assumed a kendo duelist's opening stance. The many blades came together and formed a single sword in his grip. It held no single color and appeared to be translucent.

Stasis versus change. Old against young. Sakaki raised his sword in a respectful salute, and prepared to fling himself into the blazing hurricane.

**3rd OP theme - Chance (TV size) by Uverworld**

**Chapter 6 - At Knife's Edge**

At Central 46, Sano stood in the center chamber with Toshiro as they surveyed the dead.

"Looks like this didn't happen recently." He shuddered in distaste and turned to Koto, who nodded in agreement.

"The blood's dried, means it didn't happen today or even this week," his old friend pointed out. "There is no moisture left."

"Who could have done this?" the 10th division captain asked out loud.

Genji's eyes flitted about the room, alighting on every shadow. "Someone who could bypass the security, take out the guards, and knew enough about the internal systems to get away with it."

***

(( Music - Destiny Awaits .com/watch?v=Jc_t5M35gbY ))

Jūshirō Ukitake stared in uttermost shock at the revelation that had been shown to him today.

_He's been around for only 200 years, never one to take advancement and only show up barely on anyone's radar. Was he always lying to everyone and kept all this immense power __bottled__ up inside him? If that is the case, __Sakaki's__ letting it all out like this can be dangerous to everyone around him, including himself._

"Bankai, eh?" Yamamoto declared without so much as raising an eyebrow. "Interesting you've been holding back something like this. You could have been a captain a hundred years ago. No...I sense you've always had this. Why hide it?"

But Sakaki was done talking.

He took a step forward. The eye slits on his mask began to glow white, and he then charged forward to clash with the old master.

The first impact set off an explosion of fire that traveled into the sky, sweeping away the clouds. Sakaki had managed to seemingly absorb Yamamoto's attack and deflected the inferno away from him in a manner that was intensely familiar to the old man. He shot a keen glance over at where his white-haired pupil stood, but was forced to return his attention to this fight as the armored adventurer moved back, flinging his sword out. The blade segmented and extended, and would surely have taken Yamamoto's head had he not batted it away.

"Impressive," the venerable veteran chewed his beard. "I already know your zanpakuto's shikai form can mimic the abilities of your opponents, so I am guessing in Bankai, you can actually master them as if they were your own. But can you bring out more than one at once?"

Boruto brought his weapon back to its original state. "It's called 'Master of All'. That is the technique in my bankai. It requires that I am on the same rhythm as the original wielder of the attack I send your way. To understand them fully and how they work is key. If I don't understand how one fights, then it would be 'Master of None', but to use 'Master of All', I have to completely learn how one fights so I can summon their help in my time of need. This technique represents the unity of friends, comrades and family. That is how I will defeat you. You are one man…" And he hefted the shining sword up to point directly between those fiercely glaring eyes. "I am everyone. **You are unvanquished, not invincible, Sensei!"**

***

"Looks clean here," Sano said as he checked another body. He then paused and turned his head. "You hear that?"

Kato and Genji looked up from their stations. Captain Toshiro had bolted from the room, moving into the residential area for Central 46. Without bothering to question why, the others joined him. Following on the child prodigy's heels, they soon came upon a colossal cylinder at the center of a cavernous chamber. The trio entered that construct, to be greeted by a sight that caused them to doubt their sanity.

Gin Ichimura was standing on a raised plinth before them, but it was not this that so shocked the assembled party. Rather, it was the man who stood beside him, smiling in an untroubled manner.

Sōsuke Aizen!

"But he's dead!" Sanosuke whispered.

"What's going on here?" Toshiro shouted. "Are you really Aizen?"

The composed and obviously unharmed figure cocked his head to one side and spoke to his silver-haired associate. "I didn't expect this many to have discovered us."

"It won't matter." Gin grinned and bowed forward mockingly to their audience. "They've reached their limit."

"What are you talking about?" the furious child-captain placed a hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and began to stalk forward.

"When facing a large force," his bespectacled brethren spoke as though instructing a classroom of students, "the best way to deplete the enemy is to spread them out."

"Enemy? Where's Hinamori?" Toshiro demanded.

But just as Aizen seemed about to respond…

"I smell fresh blood!" Kato shouted.

"Someone's down back behind them!" Genji noted the body on the floor behind Aizen and Gin. Hitsugaya appeared beside the prone form an instant later, finding to his horror that it was indeed his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori. She was badly hurt.

"Oh, ya found her?" Ichimura clucked his tongue in disappointment. "I shoulda' chopped her up into pieces so you couldn't recognize her."

Toshiro got back up. He was trembling, and his breath came out in a cold mist. "What is the meaning of this? What are you two planning?"

The unruffled mastermind merely tucked his hands into his sleeves. "My master plan is much too complicated to be wasted explaining to you."

"From the beginning…" Hitsugaya's voice was hoarse with rage. "Your friends, subordinates, comrades, Hinomori and I… you've lied to us all?!"

A turn of the head revealed more of that condescending profile. "No…it's just that none of you were able to see my true face."

The kid commander was on his feet once more. "We couldn't see?! Hinomori admired you! She loved you! Everyone looked up to you! I looked up to you!"

"And that's why you were all so…easy. You might all have admired me…but none of you came close to _understanding_ me."

Toshiro took his sword out and released it. "Bankai!" the young captain shouted as the temperature in the room dropped well below zero in under a second. Ice appeared everywhere. Sano and his team had to back off lest they be frozen like statues in the face of this unforgiving aura.

"You're going to die right here, Aizen! I'll bury you both!"

"Oh, please…don't use such strong words. They make your weaknesses seem more apparent." The same smile he always used came out, the one he used to turn on Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and all their friends.

This sent Toshiro over the edge. He came down on the traitor captain like an ice-storm, engulfing the entire room with his freezing wrath.

***

Yamamoto's attacks were swift and unrelenting. As the old man used his flames to cover Sakaki in one swing, he picked him up with the force of his fire and threw him onto the ground, pouring even more flames on him like a hydrant spilling out all over the street.

The fires died down, but instead of a burnt corpse, there was a barrier of blue flames, which disappeared and then a shield of bubbling water was revealed. Flowing around, the barrier split to reveal an exhausted but otherwise unharmed Sakaki.

He was at his limit.

Breathing hard, the brave young fighter opened his mask and turned to the old man.

"Had enough, you undisciplined pup?" Yamamoto asked from the edge of that smoking crater.

"What's wrong…sensei?" he wheezed back. "Don't have the stomach to kill me? You were so willing to kill Jushiro and Shunsui over there." Sakaki used his katana as a cane to help himself get on his feet. "You still don't understand, do you?" and surrounded himself with 12 swords again.

The peerless general walked forward and raised his sword, preparing a strike to finish his young opponent off. As the burning blade came down, Sakaki clapped his hands together and managed to catch the blow between them. It was burning his hands, but while Yamamoto's blade was intense with flames, Sakaki didn't back down and grimly held the sword trapped in his grip. The force of the attack pushed him down to his knees. The impact cracked the ground beneath them.

"What's your goal here, sir? Are you hoping I beg for my life before you kill me?"

_Retsu, I can't hold it…If this is how I go…know that I love you…_

Using all his strength, all his defiance, Sakaki shouted at the top of his lungs as he futilely attempted to beat back the old man's strength.

***

Aizen looked over Toshiro's lifeless body and walked off with Gin.

"It might not be the season, but snow is good," he said with a smile.

Then the devious devil paused as Retsu Unohana stood in his way.

"Off in such a hurry, Captain Aizen… no, you don't deserve that title anymore. It should be… Aizen the deceiver. I can't call you traitor, because it implies you'd have to have been loyal at some point."

Unohana had her sword out, ready to kill. It was the second time this week that had happened. More than ever in for most shinigami that has known her.

"Oh ho…should I feel honor that you drew your blade for me?" Aizen said with a sinister smile. "Was it so easy to find me?"

"In all of Seireitei, there is one place that is absolutely forbidden for even captains to enter, and that is here, the Seijoutouyorin. You chose no better place than here to hide after leaving behind such a well-made doll of you."

"Good deduction, Captain… but you made 2 mistakes. First, I didn't come here to hide. And second..." He brought up what really did appear to be his corpse. "This is no doll."

Aizen then proceeded to explain the workings of his zanpakuto, Kyōka Suigetsu.

"Of course, those who can't see will not be affected, but…there is only one person like that presently in the Seireitei…and he's been my subordinate from the beginning as well."

The chill of comprehension settled over her, and Unohana exclaimed, "You mean… Captain Tousen?!"

A smug smirk decorated the fallen hero's features. "Yes, of course…it would be hard if he wasn't part of my team."

Gin then wrapped them around in an enchanted cloth. Startled, Sano rushed at them with sword drawn.

"Stop them! They are trying to escape!" He jumped, but hit some kind of barrier that surrounded the pair of murderers.

"Goodbye, Captain Unohana," Sōsuke spoke lightly. "We'll never cross paths again. Oh…and say hello to Sakaki for me. It was very interesting watching him run around like a mouse with no one listening to him. He's too smart to be a shinigami."

The rest of them tried to attack, but Aizen and Gin were gone.

***

Sakaki stared blearily up, wondering for what felt like the hundredth time this week why he wasn't dead.

Shunsui and Ukitake had intervened at the last moment before Yamamoto could complete his killing stroke. They had their swords out to block Ryujin Jakka from chopping Sakaki's head like a watermelon. Now all four of them paused to listen as the voice of Isane Kotetsu intruded on the battlefield, her kidō-sent revelations serving to dispel any reason for them to continue fighting.

"Everyone listen up, this is Vice-Captain Isane of the 4th division speaking. This is an emergency announcement. I am speaking under the authority of my captain, Unohana! Aizen Sosuke is alive and has been deceiving us from the beginning. He is Captains Gin and Tousen are also on his side. They have been responsible for the illegal orders from Central 46, and the death of all members of the central 46 council. He's already mortally wounded his own lieutenant, Hinomori and taken down Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone, get to the Hill immediately!"

"So it is true!" Ukitake swore, then turned an apologetic look on the winded warrior behind him. "Sorry if we felt some doubt, Sakaki-san."

"Oh, no biggie, guys," he gasped. "Thanks for the save. I'll go first, if you don't mind!" Sakaki got up and then bolted out of there, leaving the 3 elder shinigami by themselves.

"What now, old man? You want to keep doing this, now that it's pointless?" Shunsui asked with his usual sarcastic tone.

***

Renji was severely wounded. He couldn't feel his arm, and his sword was broken again. He looked at Aizen with a cold defiant stare.

"I am never letting Rukia go! I will not lose her again!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and pointed his broken hilt at Aizen, unconcerned with anything other than protecting his lifelong friend.

"What a shame. You were such an obedient subordinate. It saddens me to see you go before your time." Aizen gave a look filled with commiseration at his former squad member, then raised his blade to finish the job.

Then he was whirling about, catching what seemed to be another version of Zabimaru on his weapon and flinging it back. Aizen paused to consider this new development in his plans which was now approaching them.

"Sorry for being late for the party… I was a bit tied up," Sakaki said, still in his bankai form.

Before any of the three traitors could respond to his appearance, another timely arrival chose to make his appearance, this time it being Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oi, Renji…" the orange-haired shinigami turned a meaningful glare on his old adversary. "What part of 'take Rukia away from here' don't you understand?"

"Screw you," the other man gasped. "I worked hard running my ass away. What did you do this whole time?"

Gin walked behind Aizen. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice these two."

"It's OK…one speck of dust is just the same as another," his master joked lightly.

Sakaki moved beside Ichigo and tapped his shoulder, indicating the leader of this group of degenerates with his eyes. Kurosaki gave a nod of his head.

"So that's Aizen?"

"Yeah…surprising for a lot of us." Sakaki glared at their tormentor. "I guess we were all made fools by this man. Renji, can you walk?"

"Yeah, but running is pointless. I couldn't get more than a few yards before I'd probably slip on my own blood."

"It's 3-on-3, guys. We can take 'em." Ichigo seemed confident enough.

"No…it's not even a fair fight." Sakaki said as he summoned his 12 swords and they surrounded all 4 of them. Rukia was still in Renji's arms, watching.

"You've had a Bankai all along?" Abarai asked disbelievingly.

A wry grin split his face. "You know, everyone keeps saying that. It's annoying the hell out of me. We don't have to beat them. We just need to stall until everyone else gets here."

"What happened to your hands?" Ichigo asked, shifting his own on the handle of his black bankai.

"I got burnt…It's fine. Let's do this!"

Renji took his cue and used the broken pieces of his sword to home in and attack Aizen at the same time. Ichigo then ran towards the cloud of dust to surprise the man, but the moment he swung his sword, it was stopped by a mere finger from his undamaged opponent.

"Oh, my… I hit too shallow."

Surprised, the valiant crusader looked down and noticed that he was slashed across the waist. It was so fast, he didn't even feel the pain until after Aizen brought it up.

Sakaki came from above, holding two swords. One was in the form of Byakuya's Senbonzakura and the other was Toshiro's Hyourinmaru.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens! Scatter!" Sakaki shouted as a wave of ice and a flow of sakura blossoms came crashing down on Aizen. Or rather, where he had stood a split second before. Now the imperturbable overlord was watching him from a few yards away, amusement dancing in his soft brown eyes.

"Impressive, Sakaki-san. If you were at full strength instead of depleted and weakened, you might have put up a decent fight. As for me, I have no need for excuses. Or failure."

As he spoke, Sakaki's swords broke into pieces and he felt as if a jackhammer had driven through his back. Blood came splattering out as the disbelieving daredevil fell hard into the rocky ground. His helm cracked and broke.

Sakaki was down, along with Renji and Ichigo. Rukia tried to run to their aid, but she was too weak and couldn't move.

"Looks like your body's gone limp from the lack of energy. No matter..." Aizen picked Rukia up by the collar. He then turned to see that the three outcasts were trying to get up, Ichigo more than the others. "I'm surprised any of you are still breathing, let alone conscious. Renji, you shouldn't move. I've cut off the nerves and muscles to your left arm. Sakaki, your spine should be on the brink of snapping like a twig. And ryoka boy, your ignorance of how much damage you've actually received is the only thing keeping your body together right now. Please, gentlemen, don't be reckless. But look on the bright side…it'll be all over soon, so just lie down and be quiet."

"You've had this very well thought out, haven't you?" Sakaki asked from his position on the ground. "From the very beginning, you made everyone's attention focus on Ichigo and his rescue attempt. You've fooled everyone…except me. I knew something was up."

"And yet here you are, facedown in the dirt bleeding to death. How does that 'I-told-you-so' attitude taste from your position?"

"There were creatures disguised as shinigami," he continued without rising to the bait. "They even had zanpakuto. I assume they work for you?"

"I give him a 'D' for 'Duh', Captain Aizen," Ichimura laughed lightly.

"What are they? Some kind of new Hollows?" Sakaki forced himself to raise his head and meet Sōsuke's glittering gaze.

The maniac inclined his head mockingly. "You'll find out soon, Sakaki-san."

Sakaki tried to keep himself conscious but he couldn't hear Aizen explain about his plots like a cliché villain. His consciousness dwindled, although for a moment there, he was positive he heard someone shout their adversary's name.

This did not merit any further attention, as Captain Komamura was brought down almost as quickly as his entrance.

Apparently he had blacked out for a time, because the next thing Sakaki knew, he was being jerked awake by a shriek of absolute agony. Desperate to help whoever was emitting such cries, he managed to look up in time to see Aizen holding Rukia with one hand while examining a small round gem in the other.

"Smaller than I thought," the devil murmured. "You know, people just keep getting the wrong information about me. You remember Isane said that I killed Central 46 after I faked my death…that is incorrect. I killed them all the moment I found out where you were, Rukia. Then I had false orders from 46 to bring you back here for trial and execution…because I need to get the Hougyoku out of you."

Aizen drops Rukia and walks back to Gin.

"Since the execution failed, I had a backup plan." Aizen continued "Well no more use for you then. Gin, please kill her."

Sakaki failed to see what came next, Byakuya Kuchiki sacrificing himself for the sake of his sister. But when Rukia's cry of, "Nii-sama!" came, he was up once more. No matter the change in his current rank, the 6th squad had still been his home for years, and he felt he owed them something for that. So it was that the determined warrior clambered upright while summoning up his shikai, all that he was capable of at this stage. Using one of his swords as a cane, the other he sent streaking towards Aizen in the shape of Gin's Shinsō.

A second lance shot forth and the attack went wide of its target as the real Shinsō collided with its double. Cursing, Sakaki was just about to try again, when just about every single captain left in the Gotei 13 apparently decided to show up at the precise same moment, their combined spirit power sufficient to jolt him back into full consciousness.

Yoruichi and Soifon appeared in front of Aizen. The apprentice had her sword at his neck while her mistress pushed the traitor's sword back in its sheathe.

"What a nostalgic feeling this is," Sōsuke commented, his confidence undiminished.

Gin was about to make another move, but Matsumoto appeared behind him, sword at his neck.

"Well, I'm caught, captain," Gin shouted almost happily to Aizen. He seemed to love being captured by Matsumoto.

"This is the end, Aizen," Sakaki shouted. "You're surrounded!"

Their nemesis turned to regard him.

Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Soifon asked.

"Oh, nothing," he responded with a chuckle. "It's just that time."

Yoruichi blinked and threw herself back.

"Get away from him!"

A huge hole tore through the sky and Sakaki was shocked to see swarming in its depths a hive of Menos Grandes. Gillians and a ton of them at that.

From out of that dimensional rent, a beam of light had descended to envelop Aizen. Matsumoto and Hisagi had to back off when Tousen and Gin were engulfed by the same light to be pulled up. All eyes went to Yamamoto, who only shook his head at their unspoken questions.

"We can't do anything now," the head captain declared, calm resignation evident in his words. "Those Negaciones keep them out of our reach. "

Ukitake stepped forth and cried out to the sundered heavens. "So where are you going now, Aizen?!"

Their errant ally glanced down at them all, like a man considering the voices of ants at his feet. "Up, obviously. No one starts at the top of the world, not you, me, or even the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on I will be sitting on it and you will all look up at me as I rule this world!"

Sakaki sighed as he sat back down. "Of course." He rolled his eyes, only now noticing that they were growing heavy once more.

"Goodbye, shinigami." Aizen Sōsuke looked down on Ichigo. "And goodbye, ryoka boy. For a human, you were quite amusing…"

But Sakaki had blacked out by this point, and all he heard was someone shouting orders as medics started running around the place.

***

He woke up to see that he was still on the Hill but was on his stomach as someone was healing his back. Sakaki turned his head to see that it was Unohana.

"Retsu?" he called out to her, his voice very weak.

"Don't move, Saki-san." She had a look of worry on her face as she healed his wounds. "You're too reckless, facing Commander Yamamoto like that and then Aizen. Really, what were you thinking?"

Sakaki smiled weakly. "Oh, you know me." Before they took him away on a stretcher, the lovers held hands briefly. He had then handed her his scarf finally. "Late present…"

The night came after Aizen's betrayal. No one would forget, but until the fateful battle, the only thing they could do was to heal and prepare for the worst. The war had just begun.

***

One week later…

It was barely past dawn as the clouds parted. The sun shone through the window of Isane's room. She tossed and turned and then popped up from bed.

"Fish paste?!" She glanced around her empty room wildly, and sighed. "Oh good, it was just a dream."

The lengthy lieutenant started pacing around her room, wondering what to do. She finally decided to go see if Unohana was awake.

Arriving at the captain's door, she knocked. "Uh, excuse me. May I come in, Captain?"

From within Kotetsu heard a low moan, possibly signifying agreement, so she slid open the door. "Sorry, Captain if you are still sleeping, but…oh!" And then all the blood in her body traveled up into her face.

What lay before her eyes were both astonishing and, well…embarrassing. Isane saw her captain wearing a strange red scarf around her neck…and absolutely nothing else!

To put it in 'PG' format, Unohana Retsu was in an…odd position. She was on top of someone, straddling him and moving in a very rhythmic pace. Strong hands held her sides, sliding up and down them, keeping her steady and not letting her go. Her long hair was undone to be left flowing and wild, a rarity that was thankfully covering the man's face she was with. She was crying out a name, but Isane couldn't hear as the rough riding continued even more so. Unohana leaned in more as she moved faster and harder.

For Isane, there was no misunderstanding what was going on. Unohana was having passionate sex with someone and she caught them at the very peak of climax. There came a very satisfied moan that she had never heard her captain cry out before and would most likely make for a whole new batch of never-before-seen nightmares.

"Um, um, um, forgive my intrusion!" Isane said as she slammed the door shut, making sure it was locked so no one else happened upon it, and then just bolted away, her hands over her face trying to cover her red cheeks. "First I saw her kiss someone and now this?! What kind of cruel luck do I have?"

At the end of it, Unohana threw her head back in complete ecstasy as she came. She then collapsed on Sakaki, still breathing hard, a smile of satisfaction on her lips. She seemed still hungry for more, though.

The bed sheets covering them were barely of any use for modesty, given their situation, and it was too hot in the room. Sakaki held Unohana close to him in the afterglow. Their breathing returned to normal again as they snuggled close.

"You really know how to tire a man out, Retsu," Sakaki said as he stroked her cheek. _"Holy heavenly throne of the spirit king! This is the 4__th__ time since last night! And I thought I was pent up…But OH, she's just so soft, it's like she's melting into me. Calm down, calm down, you have a long day ahead. __Don__'__t__ even think about arousing her again, Romeo."_

Unohana just smiled and rested her head on his chest. The scars were still there and it would take some time to remove them. They lay there for a long while before talking.

"Did you hear the door open and close?" she asked finally. For someone of her level, she would know if a fly was passing by her room, but today was an exception as her attention was somewhere more important.

"I couldn't see anything at the end. I thought I heard someone else in the room, but…it was kind of hard to hear anything over the sound of your voice."

Unohana brought her head closer to his for another kiss. Her face wore a look of utter satisfaction and passion.

"I love you so, Retsu."

She pecked his lips and smiled, "I know, Saki-"

Then there were loud shouting noises coming from across the way, in the direction of the medical facility.

"For the love of…How much you want to bet it's from those Division 11 guys?"

Retsu's expression of comfort then turned somewhat sour as she slid off of Sakaki, regretting it immediately, already missing his touch while she began to get dressed.

***

At the 4th division's General medical facility, 2 unruly division 11 members were making a fuss.

"What's with all the crappy hospital food!? You division 4 guys should treat us better!" one shouted.

Isane was about to walk up to them and give them a piece of her mind, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a shadow appear behind them.

"Yeah, don't you know who we are? We're the Division 11s, bit-" The man stopped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"My, my, everyone looks so energetic today," Unohana said as she suddenly appeared behind the two troublemakers.

_Speaking of energetic, __Captain__._ Isane only dared think it in her head as she covered her red cheeks, unwillingly replaying what she saw over and over again.

The two rude assholes each gave a horrified expression, as if their balls were about to be chopped off.

"Oh, C-Captain Unohana," one of them managed. "Good morning!"

"While it's good to be energetic, please remain quiet inside the hospital. As long as you are inside this building," she looked at them more intently, "Your lives are in our hands…so please don't forget that."

Never before had those two battle-loving souls seen death spelled out so clearly in someone else's eyes, not even their own captain.

"Yes, yes, captain. So true!"

"It was very rude of us. Sorry, but we have to get going!"

With that, they turned tail and ran for their ever-loving lives.

Retsu stared after them, brows lifted slightly. "I wonder what's the matter, it's like they've seen a monster."

_Oh, she's so cool!_ Isane thought.

_So scary,_ was what the rest were thinking.

The lieutenant mustered her courage and hesitantly approached her captain.

"Um, Captain. You seem…very happy today," Isane managed to get out.

"Yes, Isane-san. I am." The Second seat couldn't help but notice that Unohana was still wearing the same red scarf, and she could have sworn she saw her captain blush.

Meanwhile, Sakaki had gotten up and dressed himself, exhausted and overwhelmed from the lovemaking, but wishing she was still here with him. At least she had waited until he was fully healed before pulling him into her room.

"Well, I guess I'll go see Ichigo off. " He sighed to himself and snuck outside, looking in all directions. He didn't want to alert anyone or explain why he was in a captain's bedroom. "Retsu has a lot of work to do and won't miss me until later."

As he walked outside of the division 4 HQ and strolled into the nearby woods, he bumped into someone he didn't expect to be walking around.

"Well, lover-boy, it seems like you've finally got some. Must have been quite a relief for you. Want to tell me what it was like with Unohana?"

Sakaki fought hard to conceal his blush, while Yoruichi smirked in a manner that said 'thought so.'

"What are you still doing here?" he finally blurted out in hopes of deflecting her attention.

The sex-kitten shrugged her shapely shoulders. "Because of my actions, I'm somewhat tolerated now. Even if it wasn't so, it isn't like anyone could catch me."

"I thought you were going back to the living world with Ichigo."

"Soon, he's got some loose ends to deal with. It's not that time yet…however, I heard you are getting yourself a promotion." Yoruichi winked at him mischievously.

Her old playmate shrugged. "Not really interested."

"Is it because you finally got Unohana and don't need to seek out a more worthy title to please her? You've grown up a lot since we last met. A real man, aren't you?"

He _really _didn't like how she seemed to see right to the heart of him. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, I don't think it's a promotion. I might not have betrayed us like Aizen, but I still defied orders, fought superior officers and assisted intruders."

A more serious smile came to her lips. "I'm sure the old man will be lenient with you. Your actions also saved us."

"We'll see, Yoruichi…we'll see."

***

Later in the day, Sakaki entered the chamber where the captains all met. With the exception of their 3 errant brethren and the always elusive and tricky Mayuri of the 12th, everyone was present. Soifon was also here, but she didn't want to look at him.

Sakaki walked down the seemingly long hall to the center of the room. Yamamoto was standing in front.

"Boruto Sakaki, you are here to face judgment for your actions over a week ago. In the absence of Central 46, I will serve as the judge and you have been found…"

He flinched at what was to come.

"…commendable."

Boruto gave a start. "Sir?"

Genryusai nodded his head in confirmation. "If Central 46 were still alive, you and Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku would have been sentenced to death for insubordination, but since the Chamber is now gone as well as our bird of fire for executions…we have to understand the big picture. What you did, risking your life and career for the truth, was very commendable. Anyone less than a captain would have fallen in line and pretended nothing was wrong, but you went beyond the call of duty and made a difference. And good deeds shouldn't go unrewarded. You've had this coming for a long time, and you should be proud."

"We're making you captain, little buddy!" Shunsui shouted over Yamamoto's words.

Ukitake nudged his excited friend for interrupting the master, who managed only an exuberant smile.

"But despite the fact that there are now 3 open captain spots, it is not decided which division you will be replacing. Instead you will unofficially hold the rank of captain until then. Be proud Sakaki, for every one of us here gave a recommendation to you. You are a grand example of what it means to be a shinigami."

Sakaki looked to everyone in amazement and bowed his head. He raised an eyebrow to Soifon, who glanced away from him. _Even Soifon?_

"Thank you, everyone. I humbly accept this position with honor."

"Are we done, yet?" Kenpachi asked. "Anymore of this humbling and knob-polishing and I'm gonna lose my lunch."

The Squad One captain rose to his full height. "There is one thing; while you wait for which division you will be taking over, you're going to be transferred to a special unit." Yamamoto let a tiny smirk appear below his heavy moustache. "You're going to have your work cut out for you, Sakaki-san."

The newly-christened captain blinked confusedly. "Another unit?"

***

Later on, Sakaki was packing his things from his 6th division room in preparation of the move. Once finished, he then walked towards the exit.

"The Commander didn't say where you would be living for your transfer," Unohana spoke up from her position against the wall outside his quarters. Isane was outside his room as well.

_Jeez, she follows her captain everywhere._

"I'm going to stay at my home, the one I grew up in before I signed up. It still stands and from what Byakuya told me he sent servants there to clean up the place. It hasn't been touched in years. He said it was the least he could do, for helping him out."

Special ED - Beautiful World Acoustica Mix by Utada Hikaru

As she took up her place beside him, Retsu glanced at her lover curiously. "You've never told me what you did for Captain Kuchiki that earned his respect."

"Someday I will." Boruto grinned reassuringly. "I'll see you for dinner, right?" Unohana nodded and he started to walk off, and then paused, debating something to himself.

_Oh, what the hell, I AM a captain now, what do I care!_

Sakaki then turned back to Unohana and gave her a deep passionate kiss in front of everyone in the hallway, including Isane, who almost fainted.

He then walked away, smiling, not minding the stares.

"It's going to be a good day," he said to himself as he walked down the street.

Sakaki looked off in the distance and caught sight of Ichigo and his friends being sent back to the living world. He gave them a salute, and then continued on his path.

**_Not the end…_**

(Music is Lone Wolf, the Halo Reach theme)

**Later, after midnight…**

Sano walked into his room late in the evening, yawning and feeling pretty exhausted. So many forms, so little time…

All of a sudden, his vision was cut off as a bag was flung over his head. He tried to yell for help, but the thick fabric muffled his cries. Moments later his hands were bound effectively behind his back, along with his feet, and the furious Third seat found himself being hoisted up and carried away. He struggled valiantly, but all for not. Soon he felt himself being hoisted into the back of a carriage. A short ride later, the transport stopped and he was again carried somewhere, before being dropped on the floor.

The bag was removed and Sanosuke looked around, shocked to find that he was no longer in Seireitei. He was in a broad plain before a cave carved into the base of a mountain. The disheveled fighter could see the movements of dozens of men in formation, but they wore no division number, just the emblem of the Gotei 13 with no kanji in the center.

Two men, dressed not unlike the Special Mobile Corp forces, brought him into a compound. They sat him down in a chair with only one light shining over his head. He was tired, and confused. Was he about to be brought to task for aiding Sakaki in his cavalier romp? It figures. One man gets promoted; the other man gets the shaft. Apparently he had drawn the short end of that particular stick.

"Sorry for the cloak and dagger trick, Sano," a familiar voice called out. "Apparently, it's a little hazing tactic they like to do to new recruits."

"What? Who?" He was so groggy he barely recognized the figure that then walked into the light. "Sakaki!? What's going on here?"

Sano now noticed that Sakaki's uniform was drastically different. He still wore the same black hakama of all shinigami, but his haori was a light blue. Ikkaku Madarame was standing next to him, and his haori was light yellow. Their sleeves were trimmed with "white mountain stripes", resulting in a very flashy outfit, quite unlike the usual plain white captain's haori.

"You've been transferred, Sano." Sakaki snapped his fingers and the rest of the lights came on. "You are now part of a unit that has no official name yet. It's unofficially titled the Newly Selected Corps… but you can call us the Adept Rogues."

Everyone in the room wore either light blue haori or black on red with sleeves boasting trimmed white stripes.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, pal," his new captain announced. "Welcome to the corp. Let's get you briefed."

**To be continued!**


	7. Omake

_**Thousands of years ago, Central 46 authorized the formation of a contingent of elite Special Forces Shinigami to be activated in a time of war. **_

_**Their mission and their very existence are **__**a**__** closely guarded secret. They appear on the outside as an addition to the Special Mobile Corp, but they are **__**an**__** autonomous entity that supersedes even my own command authority. It makes them dangerous, and the potential to turn rogue is high, but such is the price for war.**_

_**The war with the Hollows **__**is**__** coming**__**.**____**W**__**ith their new leader, Aizen taking charge, it is just a matter of time. **__**H**__**e is mustering his forces**__**;**__** so shall we. The time is coming soon. We must do all we can to prepare.**_

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni from his reports to the Spirit King

At the heart of Karakura, the downtown area is like any other Japanese city: busy and full of life. The liveliness was suddenly halted when a loud explosion erupted from one of the office buildings. The sound of many Hollows could be heard, if one had the ability to hear them, that is.

Below on the street, several vans raced around the corner and stopped in front of the skyscraper where the Hollows were. The doors slid open and men, dressed in military garb, filed out. There were no markings on the vans nor did these armed men have any sort of markings on them. They readied their weapons, assault rifles and handguns and put on goggles and some sort of ear piece as they rushed the building.

"Team 1, proceed into the building and secure against the enemy." A man on the radio called out, "Team 2, secure outside against all other threats."

Upon entering, they moved quietly up to the floor that was affected.

"Team one, hallway clear. Move up!" The leader of the squad ordered.

The floor was too quiet. Nothing stirred as the group of armed men sweeps the first few rooms clear.

"Where is it?" one man asked.

"Are these goggles working?" another asked as he patted the eyewear.

"Shut up…it's here…" The lead man said as the wall right next to them burst into many pieces and a large dog like Hollow appeared and pounced on one of the soldiers. "Fire! Fire!"

The rifles they were carrying weren't shooting bullets, but what appeared to be blue glowing energy bolts. The Hollow felt them, and fell backwards off the man it tackled.

The leader ran up to his down man.

"Get up, it's coming back." He said as he took aim and proceeded alone down the hall as the others checked the rest of the area they were in.

"Sir, wait for us!" one of the soldiers shouted and turned to his comrades, "This kid knows what he's doing?"

"He's not a fucking new guy. He's faced these things more times than all of us combine."

"This kid?"

The leader made it to the other room and followed what appeared to be a blood trail. He scanned the area with his eyes and saw nothing, but as he walked, he appeared not to have noticed that the Hollow was crawling on the ceiling above, stalking him.

The tail of the wolf-like Hollow was as sharp as a razor and about to stab him. Luckily the team leader sensed this and turned to fire, but the bladed tail of the Hollow sliced his rifle clean in half; it exploded in front of him.

Jumping back, the leader moved his arms in a somewhat odd position for those who were observing him. His right arm forward, hand in a fist and his left arm pulled back and bending, his fingers look like they were tying to grab something invisible.

"Oh right…force of habit." He said as he put his arms down; he pulled out his handgun as he was pounced by the Hollow and fired multiple shots until the gun was empty, as the dead Hollow lay on top of him and started to disappear. He pushed the remains off as they pretty much evaporated into nothing.

The rest of the guy's team showed up to see if they could assist him.

"Sir, we've secured the floor. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He started to take off his head gear.

"Sir, I'd advise against taking your gear off until we are sure they are all gone. You can't see them without your optics."

"Yes I can…I just wanted to give these new toys a try."

Walking to the broken window of the office floor, the team leader held his helmet to his side and took off his headphone as well.

"Not a bad run people. Clean up and move out. I'll join you shortly."

"Yes, sir." The soldier turns to the others, "We're Oscar Mike! Let's get our asses out of here! All Hunter units check in for any remains and get to your Victors! We're on a clock, people."

The team leader looked outside as it started to snow and puts his glasses on.

"A bit odd for snow, this season." Ishida Uryū said as he holstered his sidearm and walked out. He looked at his hand and wondered, "Are my powers really gone?"

**3rd Op "Tsukiakari no Michishirube" by STEREOPONY aka, Darker Than Black ~Comet of Gemini~ OP **

**Chapter 7**

**The Danger Zone**

At the Adept Rogue compound, The Wolves' Lair, Sakaki walked through the main entrance. An elevator took him down to the command center, a blend of old style Japanese furniture and building design with some oddities of modern technology, like computers.

It had been a just a month since the Rogues were activated by Yamamoto and Sakaki was given command. It was more or less a loose term. His rank was Captain, but the Rogues functioned almost like a mini Gotei 13, with several semi-independent squads with team leaders of their own.

He walked over to a station that was under construction. It was a new building after all.

"Nemu, please tell me you have the network database with Division 12 online."

The Vice-captain of 12th Division, Nemu, turned around. She was wearing the same light yellow haori as Ikkaku did, meaning she wasn't a full member, but on loan from Gotei 13. The Rogue couldn't suddenly take all their seated officers from Gotei 13 and just keep them.

"A few more hours." She said in her usual plain voice and then added, "You have to be patient…Captain."

Sakaki was still getting used to the rank, despite it having been a month already. Still, there was no word or intelligence on Aizen, though it wasn't like they had an open door to his base of operations.

It was going to take a while for him to adjust to everything else around there. So many transfers from Gotei 13, and some didn't like to leave their units for this somewhat secret group. There was a lot of controversy surrounding how this unit was formed and its real purpose. But none of that mattered then.

Sakaki walked over to the main room where there was a large door against one of the walls, much like the gate that took one to the world of the living. The only difference was that it hadn't disappeared yet. Usually, one summoned the gate and, after use, it disappeared.

Koto walked up to him and passed a report.

"The latest update, sir. And a message from the Commander."

Taking the data pad, Sakaki frowned.

"Another 13 missing. Replacements to the living world are being dispatched as soon as this problem is solved."

"Why are so many Shinigami going missing from the living world?"

"Think Aizen has something to do with it?"

"Maybe, sir, but investigations turned up nothing that could indicate him or anyone else. No traces of reiatsu found. It's like they just vanished from the living world while on patrol."

"Well, the old man isn't going to send replacements until we have this fixed, which means the world of the living is becoming vulnerable to Hollows. Strangely enough, Hollow activity is on the decline. It was up last week, but suddenly dropped."

"Do we have any reasonable cause? With so many Shinigami missing, who's killing the Hollows?"

"I know one place that's pretty safe from Hollows. Ichigo's got his hometown cover."

Sakaki turned back to Nemu.

"Nemu, is Ikkaku back yet?"

"No he has not. He's taking double shifts because and I quote…'I want to have some fun in the living world.'"

In Karakura town, Ichigo was doing pretty well for himself, slaying Hollows like there was no tomorrow. He rammed his sword through another and beat down a third.

Rukia had yet to return to the living world, but it wasn't like Ichigo missed her – or at least he didn't admit it.

Then suddenly, Ikkaku sprang into action and destroyed a Hollow that Ichigo had missed and was saving for last.

"Hey, my kill…Ikkaku?" Ichigo was confused. "Why are you here?"

"Doing my job."

"I can handle this. Get out of here!"

"That's not a nice way to say hi to a buddy."

"We're buddies? Then get the hell out of my turf."

"Screw you!"

"Yeah, I thought so," Sakaki said as he went to his office.

Sano was the latest member of the team, but was technically the closest thing to a second in command. He was sent on missions with more to priority.

Standing on top of a building in the middle of Tokyo, Japan, he looked at his phone, which showed a GPS screen.

"There aren't any hollows here anymore...seems like the theory is right. They're all being drawn to Karakura town. The spiritual energy over there is very rich."

"Hey, what are we doing here again?" Renji jumped up next to him.

"Renji-san, we are here to assess the levels of hollow activities. This isn't some ice cream social." Since Sanosuke was recently promoted to a rank equal to lieutenant, he could speak to Renji plainly. The oddity of it was that in the corp, almost all members had a similar or equal rank, save for Sakaki.

They saw a helicopter pass them. It looked like a Blackhawk, ready for war. Strange that a military helicopter would be flying over a major city like Tokyo… Perhaps it was American.

Sano watched it as he saw that the helicopter was carrying a large container with a huge marking of the Quincy.

"Hey, Renji. That symbol over there on that box. You recognize it?"

Renji turned and looked to see a large Blue cross within a circle stamped on the container.

"It looks like something Ishida would design."

"The Quincy? Coincidence? Maybe this is a common symbol of the living world."

"Maybe. Not our concern."

Unknown to the two shinigami, Ishida was on that helicopter. He was thinking to himself, and the events that brought him there.

A month ago, Ichigo and company had left Soul Society and were content in waiting for Rukia to return to the living world when she was ready. Urahara had to apologize for sending them on a mission without telling them the whole story, but Ichigo didn't mind. Relieved, the exiled shinigami captain dropped everyone off on his flying carpet. The first was Ishida.

The lone and now powerless Quincy sighed a bit and waved the substitute Shinigami off.

"Didn't I tell you before? We're not friends. I did my end to help you as promised, so whatever you think we have as a team is over." Ishida puts his glasses back on, "See ya at school, Kurosaki and watch your back…"

Leaving with that comment, Ishida began walking home when all of a sudden he felt like he was being followed, but not by his comrades. Pulling out a Quincy charm of some sort, he waited.

"Whoever you are, come out. I don't like being followed." He said with an imposing voice.

From around the corner, a man, dressed like some businessman, walked out to greet him.

"Usually I'd be impressed if a kid would know I am following him, but you aren't just a kid aren't you?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nakatomi Shogo and I am a Quincy just like you."

"There aren't any left. My family is one of the last one. Quincies are dead."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I am part of an organization that is trying to revive the Quincy name and I need your help."

"What help can I offer you and your organization?"

"We're well aware the moment you came back from Soul Society that your powers of Quincy is virtually nonexistent right now, but we want your expertise in combating the Hollows. We've developed weapons that can destroy hollows."

Ishida was intrigued and turned back to the man.

"Human weapons that can destroy hollows?"

"Oh yes, I'm carrying one on me now." He pulled out a pistol and immediately, Ishida was cautious, "This is what was giving me away. Like the spirit bows we Quincy use, this gun is powered by spiritual energy. It looks like an ordinary gun you may find anywhere, but I assure you, it's not meant for killing people. Here, take it and think about my offer. You're going to need this thing on you if you want to continue fighting the hollows."

The illusive man smiled as he took a turn and walked away.

"My number's on the gun. Give me a call when you want to talk. You're going to also need to work on your team player skills. There's no such thing as a loner in the Quincy."

Ishida looked at the handgun in his hand. There was a glow around it, making it somewhat futuristic and also had very little tactical since it could be seen in the dark. He aimed the weapon and fired at a wall. The short burst of blue energy took the young Quincy by surprise as he made a black burn on the stone wall.

With nothing else on his mind, he joined this group of new Quincy, receiving military style training. He was doing what he'd always been doing, even though he felt there was something the organization was hiding from him. For example, the large, heavy box he was told to escort. According to the manifest, it stated that whatever was inside the crate was the power source for their weapons. It was top secret and, asking around, no one knew what really went into their guns. All they knew was that a special battery powered the weapon and channeled spiritual energy like the Spirit Bow, but where was all the abundant spiritual energy coming from?

_Perhaps it's best not to wonder too much. _Ishida thought to himself.

In Soul Society, Sano was reporting to old man Yamamoto about the current progress of the Rogues. Though technically he did not fall under the authority of the old master, Sano felt compelled to do so anyway.

"So you are almost fully operational?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, sir. We've recruited from just about every Division, both making temporary transfers and permanent ones. We've become more of an amalgam of Gotei 13."

"Except with greater autonomy. You do realize that makes your group more prone to its name right?"

"Going rogue would be the last thing on our minds. We have the best and brightest of Gotei 13 in our ranks. We will not fail."

"And how is your new captain fairing in his duties? It's only been a month."

"I can only say that he's working hard for the mission and does not distract himself from work. He barely even has time for chit-chat."

What Sano said about his captain was currently far from the truth, though, as Sakaki was not even at the Rogue compound anymore. He was actually standing in the training hall of the 2nd Division in front of Soifon, who stared at him almost hatefully.

There was a long silence between them as both struggled to find the right words to say to each other. Soifon took off her haori, tossing it aside.

"So…friends?" Sakaki asked lightly but deep within his simply question was a slight taunt in his tone as he grin at the 2nd Division captain.

It was established that there had been something between the two and it really pissed Soifon more than Sakaki, who grabbed her sword and prepared to draw.

"Hardly." She replied, blade out, for which Sakaki responded in kind.

They held their blades out, preparing to strike. Soifon attacked first, swinging her sword with one hand to aim at Sakaki's face, who twisted his wrist and was suddenly thrusting his sword straight at her. Soifon had to defend right away or risk letting herself get cut. Blocked, and his blade mere inches from her face, Sakaki tapped against Soifon's sword and managed to push her back.

After regaining her footing, she looked up and Sakaki jumped towards her, hacking at her with his sword, She blocked and deflected, then counter attacked and Sakaki responded: block attack, defend, and counter. Sakaki pushed her back with his attacks, then she pushed him back with her own, putting him on the defensive.

Then he suddenly grabbed her sword arm and held it tight and attacked when she was defenseless. Soifon was still able to fight with her left arm as she blocked, not the blade of his sword, but his hand and wrist as he came down at her from the left and then from above. Her defense proved futile as Sakaki showed her by flipping his blade to the blunt end and hitting her in the shoulder when she missed a block. She winced, as it hurt, and she pushed him back, then jump kicked him so he would let go of her sword arm.

Freed, Soifon went on the offensive again, using her speed and agility to take him out. When she clashed with him again, he released his sword and was holding two swords as he beat her back in a whirl of blades. The sudden change without even calling out to his zanpakuto's name had surprised Soifon, but she didn't falter as she retreated, doing flips and rolls to let Sakaki chase her as he attacked. She attacked back at him, but he blocked and used his two blades to catch her sword and then held her blade to his as he threw her to the ground.

Pushing her back still, Soifon decided to turn around completely and run towards the nearest wall, running up at it.

"Sting all Enemies to Death…" She spoke the trigger command of her sword and then with all her strength, she kicked off the wall with all her strength back towards Sakaki, "Suzumebachi!"

Sakaki was taken by surprise at the counter and the force she came at him with and had no choice but to block and to his own surprise, her little stinger struck both his swords and broke his blades. Retreating a bit, but not defeated, Sakaki did his best to avoid Soifon's sting as he twisted his body to dodge and ended up behind her and kicked her in the back. Soifon did a roll and was back to her feet again as Sakaki connected the bottom of his broken swords together into one weapon and changed its form again. This time it was a spear, though more of a naginata, like Ikkaku's weapon.

Sakaki smiled at Soifon, seeming to enjoy their fight, but for the gathering crowd, it looked like a fight to the death.

Without pause, Sakaki came at her, pushing her back because of the long reach of his weapon until she stopped at a table and pushed down on it. Sakaki pulled up and came down hard with his spear and if Soifon hadn't rolled away, she would have been hurt and not just the broken table.

Soifon had adapted and caught his weapon, denying the range attacks and began to chop it into pieces, not giving him the chance to disconnect it into a sectioned staff. Sakaki pulled back at the lost of his weapon again as Soifon charged, ready to stab him in the chest. Sakaki then smiled and spun around and threw something at her with great force. She was almost blind sided by a large spike ball, which was the exact shape of her lieutenant's sword's release. He only used that form for a fraction of a second as he changed his sword into Zabimaru, though unlike Renji, Sakaki used this form more like a whip than how the 6th Division lieutenant did and whirled the weapon around, spinning his entire body with it to swept at Soifon.

Soifon did manage to block the attack; the "claw" of the sword was inches from her face as Sakaki pulled the sword back and connected the segments, taking Soifon back to him as well.

When she was within range, Soifon jumped up and kicked his hand, knocking his sword away and into the wall. Disarmed, Sakaki defended himself against Soifon's weapon and managed to grab her wrist, pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her zanpakutou off and tossed it aside. He was holding her from behind and whispered into her ear.

"Had enough?" He asked.

She responded with her head to his nose and then while she still had her back to him, she back kicked him, which he blocked with his arm. Jumping forward, Soifon turned to him, fists at the ready. She didn't need her sword. He attacked first and that was his mistake, for her counter was a quick punch to his nose again, sending him down on his back. As she was about to pummel him, he launched his feet at her, kicking her in the chest and into the wall behind her, making a rather nice impression of her on it.

Getting back to his feet, Sakaki took a deep breath, ready for more. He went over and picked up his sword, and then with it, he hit Soifon's like a golf club and sent it back toward her. Both their weapons had returned to their sealed form as they prepared to continue.

The situation was tense and the cheering crowd around them had stopped talking to wait to see what happens next.

Then the two charged at each other but a hell butterfly came in between them as they were about to clash. The butterfly had stopped right in the middle of the two swords.

Sakaki reached out and touched the messenger and was well aware of what it entailed. He put his sword away and picked up his haori. This sudden interruption of their duel upset Soifon.

"We are not done yet!"

"When are we ever, Soifon?" Sakaki asked rhetorically as he used shunpo and disappeared, leaving Soifon alone with their fans.

Appearing inside his base, Sakaki walked up to Nemu.

"You have something?" he asked her.

"One of the shinigami sent to Tokyo suddenly has stopped transmitting his homing beacon. I am still determining the cause. He just simply disappeared from scans."

"Last location?"

Nemu pointed to the map on the big screen. Sakaki didn't wait and called a team together.

"Koto, Genji, with me! Combat drop now!" He walked towards the large gate in the main room as the seals slid open. He turned to the others, who nodded at him.

The gate glowed and revealed their path.

"We don't know what we're walking into. I want swords out."

His subordinates took their weapons out and released them, ready to face anything on the other side. Sakaki turned to Nemu again.

"I got a signal from the shinigami's cellphone." Sakaki picked one up and the GPS was turned on.

"Alright, let's go." And the three stepped out and into the living world.

In the world of the living, a lowly Shinigami was being chased as weapons fire score passed him. His sword was broken; leaving him unable to properly defend himself as he ran around past a corner to hide. He did not know shunpo to run away, he was relatively weak. Taking a breath, he franticly tried to call on his phone, but he let it slip and drop on the ground as he turned and saw dark figures running at him, firing something he'd never seen before.

Running around the next corner, he was spotted but failed to escape as some kind of beam caught him. It was a multi colored particle beam that stabbed through him and he started to break apart and melt, almost like he was being sucked into something. When it was done, there was nothing left of the shinigami and the men that ended him quickly ran off.

Sakaki, Koto, and Genji walked through the gate and appeared onto the other side. Sakaki and Koto had their swords out. Genji released his in the shape of another form of a rifle with a bayonet attached to the end of it. He handled his zanpakutou like it was a real rifle than a sword in the shape of a rifle.

"Focus, guys. We don't know what we're up against." Sakaki said as he moved forward cautiously.

Koto lifted his hand up to see his cell phone with the GPS tracking.

"Up ahead." He pointed out as they moved forward, with Genji covering their backs.

"So, do we know what we're going into?" Koto asked.

"Just be prepared for anything." Sakaki said as a wall exploded next to them, sending Koto back onto his ass as Genji opened fire in the general direction.

"Didn't expect that one, Captain." Koto got to his feet as he took cover. He peered over and took a good look, "It's not hollows. They're people, sir!"

"And they can see us!" Genji shouted as he took cover. "I'll cover!"

Genji changed the shape of his sword again and this time, it looked like a gatling gun, and opened fire, but then whoever was shooting stopped.

Sakaki got up and peered over, his sword at the ready.

"Think they are gone?" Koto asked, but then, they heard something click and that something was thrown at them. The object bounced on the floor and rolled next to them. It looked like a ball of sorts. "What's this thing?"

Sakaki took a second to recognize what this little ball shape thing is supposed to be.

"Grenade!" He used shunpo and disappeared.

"What's a grenade?" Koto asked before being tackled out of the way by Genji as the grenade exploded.

A soldier walked forward and from the dust as he checked his weapon around the corner. The Shinigami were no where in sight as the man gestured for his team to move forward, but suddenly found a blade to his neck.

"You've got one chance. Identify yourself and why you are shooting at me and my men." Sakaki asked ever so politely as he moved his blade closer to the neck. The armed human didn't answer the shinigami. He then raised his weapon, about to shoot Sakaki, but his throat was slashed, "Wrong answer, mortal."

There were two others that moved forward, they both saw that Sakaki had killed their comrade and took aim to shoot him. Sakaki appeared to have vanished from their sight as he appeared next to one and bisected him, leaving two halves of a person falling to the floor. The second soldier pointed his rifle to Sakaki's head, but he got taken out by Genji's sharp shooting.

Sakaki got up and turned to see anyone else left, but there were just those three. Sakaki called in the rest of his team.

"So, who are these guys?" Koto asked.

"More importantly, how can they see us? It's not commonplace to see a mortal with the gift, or curse rather, to see spirits." Sakaki said as he pushed one of the corpses over to the side and noticed the insignia. It looked almost like a five pointed star with the arms of the star stretched out and a cross over it.

"Don't recognize it." Genji said.

"You guys are too young to know it…It's the symbol of the Quincy order." Sakaki said as they continued to walk and found the cellphone belonging to their lost Shinigami. "This case just got even weirder."

Elsewhere, Ishida had returned to headquarters. It was a tall skyscraper in the middle of town. One would think a secret base for an order of demon slaying warriors would be somewhere far from the public eye, but from what the young Quincy could figure out, this new Quincy order was more interested in how the government saw them. There was a lot of private funding, but having connections with the government saw that they did their jobs without interference from the police.

As Ishida changed out of his gear, he noticed the large crate was being hauled from the helicopter and to an elevator. There, it was brought down. Ishida was curious, but didn't care; he wanted to go home and had school work to do.

Being the youngest of the bunch, he was asked to come to social gatherings, sharing in their "war stories" and the like. Ishida declined just like he usually would. Even among other "Qunicies", he needed to learn how to be a team player.

As he walked past his boss's office, he noticed the man was talking to someone on the big screen, but the room was sound proof.

"Yes, I understand sir." Shogo said, "This incident was expected. It won't be long before they start searching for us."

"They will find out about your operation here and the source of your power. Once they do, they will destroy you all. The Shinigami are not a force to be underestimated."

"I think a bunch of souls from another dimension won't stand a chance against us. This is our home, they have no business in "patrolling" our world of the living. I will handle them."

"Tread lightly Nakatomi-san, for the Shinigami is a power that has been here since the beginning of everything."

"Not for long, sir." Shogo turned the screen off as he looked to the photos. They were satellite images taken of the recent battle Sakaki and his team mates had with the Quincy soldiers. "What I hate the most…is competition."

He tossed the photos away.

Ryūken Ishida was about to call it a night. It was a long day of hard work and he wanted to go home and rest before he was called again. A doctor's work was never over. The man was about to take his glasses off when he stopped and summoned his bow and fired a shot next to his window. The other in the room had taken a step to the left.

"Is that how you plan to greet all Shinigami?" Sakaki asked "I'd hate to see Ichigo walk in here."

"Boruto? It's been-"

"15 years, yes it has been. A long time for a mortal, but a blink of an eye for me nonetheless."

"What do you want?"

Sakaki skipped the pleasantries and tossed the cross into Ryuken's hand. The Quincy looked at it with slight intrigue.

"And?"

"You're the Quincy. Would you kindly tell me the meaning of this?"

"It's similar to the original symbol of the order...over 200 years ago before the extinction of all other Quincy. Where did you dig this up?"

"Off a dead man I met this evening. He was armed with strange weapons, was able to see me and my men and wore that cross like dog tags."

Ryuken continued to look at the cross as he adjusted his glasses and looked closer. He spotted a name and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll look into it…"

"What?"

"I said, I'll look into it. Now go, come back later." Ryuken took his jacket and walked out, leaving Sakaki hanging.

"Something I said?"

At the Kurosaki resident, Ichigo was watching TV as the news came on.

"This just in, several men dressed up as soldiers were found dead early this evening. Police have not offered any comments to the subject matter and it isn't clear what had happened. A few eye witnesses had reported that the soldiers were shooting at seemingly nothing before dying. This cellphone camera footage was recovered. We've been told there are graphic images of violence. Viewer's discretion is advised."

Ichigo looked closer at the TV screen. Since a camera would not be able to record the invisible shinigami, all Ichigo could see was that the soldiers were shooting at nothing, but something WAS shooting back at them. He could tell by the impacts on the walls from missed shots. One soldier stopped in his tracks, his neck up as he looked left. There was nothing the camera could see as the soldier turned to his left but his throat was slit, blood spilling out.

Ichigo could see that it was clearly a sword cut to the throat or some kind of blade. He turned the TV off and went to his room. His little sister called to him.

"Onii-chan, dinner's ready!" Yuzu said.

"In a moment!" Ichigo said as he went to his room, where Kon was reading.

"What?" The stuff animal asked as Ichigo unceremoniously stuffed his hand into the thing and pulled the pill out. Then swallowing the pill himself, he hopped out of his body. His own body talked with Kon in it. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Go eat dinner. I won't be long." Ichigo said as he opened the window and was gone.

"Ungrateful punk!" Kon shouted as he smelled the air. "Mmm, orange chicken tonight."

At the Neo-Quincy HQ, the men were gearing up for war after seeing their fellow Quincies slaughtered. Ishida had watched the camera footage and was concerned.

The men rushed to the armory to break out their weapons and gear.

"Aren't we overreacting?" Ishida asked; his point man turned to him with anger.

"These samurai ghosts came out of no where and killed our guys."

"We opened fired on them. Of course they'd be pissed at us."

One of the soldiers turned to Ishida with a glare.

"Hey, why are you taking their side? They're our enemies and we are supposed to take them out."

"I'm not taking their side, but they are shinigami, a powerful force of spirits, and they're job is to keep order with the spirits. We were actually intruding on their territory when we started to take out the hollows before they did."

When the argument was going to get even more heated, one of the higher ranked officers stepped up.

"Alright men, we have a new target. We have a new target building." The officer handed the soldiers and Ishida papers with their briefs and photos. It was a photo of Urahara's home. Ishida recognized it right away.

"What's so special about here?" he asked.

"Our target is this man and a device that he possesses that would help us in the fight against the hollows."

Ishida looked at a photo of the object that Aizen now current has in his possession, the Hogyoku.

"It's called the Orb of Distortion and it can grant people special powers. We believe we can use it to gain an edge against the Hollows and even the shinigami."

Of course not even Ishida was informed about the Hogyoku and didn't know it was in the hands of Aizen. So they geared up to go.

Back in Soul Society, Sakaki was summoned to the Commander's office. The old man was not pleased with Sakaki's recent incident in the living world. Fighting Hollows is one thing, but the new captain engaged in open combat with humans of the living world and killed them. Collateral damage is expected sometimes when fighting in the mortal world, but directly killing is almost strictly forbidden.

"You killed three people! Shinigami do not kill mortals of the living without explicit orders."

Sakaki was not fazed on the outside, but inside he is starting to be shaken by the Old Man's voice. His uniform moved a little from the sheer sound of Yamamoto's voice.

"I had no choice." Sakaki replied.

"Is that all you have to say for your actions?"

"I don't need to say anything, Yama-ji. They were a threat to me and my squad and I took care of them. Keep in mind that I am here because you asked for me, not because I take orders from you anymore."

"There is a limit on what we are allowed to do. Five minutes in the living world and you've already killed three random people."

Sakaki wasn't really getting through to the old man again. Technically he didn't take orders from him because his unit was the Special Forces and not under the direct chain of command, but since the Old Man was the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society, it was wise and wouldn't shorten your life to listen to the guy who could set your soul on fire.

"Shinigami are disappearing. We've lost a couple dozen of them in the same general area. These New Quincies might be connected. They have weapons that can harm spirits and see them through artificial means. I am doing all I can to take care of this problem. I can try to avoid being shot at, but since these guys have openly declared that they are Quincy, direct conflict is unavoidable like previous encounters with them."

"You're already walking a fine line, Sakaki. Try not to overdo it."

"I'll do my best, sensei."

The Rogue Captain turned and left the office as Yamamoto's own Lieutenant walked up to him.

"I don't like where this boy is going with his unit. They are a menace. It's been barely a month and they've cause a lot of trouble."

"It was my own decision to recommend him the chance at this job. You think I am wrong?"

"No, sir…but these men originally take direct orders from Central 46. Now that they are all dead and replacements hasn't been elected yet, Sakaki's Adept Rogue's have all the freedom to do whatever they want. They've already outright "borrowed" the lieutenants from half of the Gotei 13 to work directly under them and pretty much robbed all the specialized equipment from 12's labs. Captain Kurotsuchi is NOT amused. In fact, how the hell he stole all of Kurotsuchi's equipment without him noticing?" In an extremely rare moment, Yamamoto actually sighed and turned to his Lieutenant. "We should try to have some faith. Sakaki is a man of action and determination. Only time will tell if he brings good results…or utter disappointment. So far…he's been impressive to say the least." *** In the world of the living, the Neo Quincy were preparing for battle, getting out of this cars as quietly as possible. Their new target was Urahara's shop, to steal an object that he no longer had. Either way, they were coming for him and what they think is in his possession and he seemed none the wiser. Above the building, the group didn't suspect that 2 black clothed figures were watching their every move and preparing to strike. "Ready, sis?" "Just try to keep up little brother." The two leaped into action and dropped towards. _Too be continued_


	8. Chapter 7: Danger Zone

**_Thousands of years ago, Central 46 authorized the formation of a contingent of elite Special Forces Shinigami to be activated in a time of war. _**

**_Their mission and their very existence are a closely guarded secret. They appear on the outside _****_to be_****_ an addition to the Special Mobile Corp, but they are an autonomous entity that supersedes even my own command authority. It makes them dangerous, and the potential to turn rogue is high, but such is the price for war._**

**_The war with the Hollows is coming. With their new leader, Aizen, taking charge, it is just a matter of time. He is mustering his forces; so shall we. The time is coming soon. We must do all we can to prepare._**

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, from his reports to the Spirit King

At the heart of Karakura, the downtown area was like any other Japanese city: busy and full of life.

This liveliness was suddenly halted when a loud explosion erupted from one of the office buildings. The sound of many Hollows could be heard, if one had the ability to hear them, that is.

On the street below, several vans raced around the corner and stopped in front of the skyscraper where the Hollows were located. The doors slid open, and men dressed in military garb filed out. There were no markings on the vans nor did these armed enforcers have any sort of insignia on them. They readied assault rifles and handguns, put on goggles and earpieces, and then proceeded to rush inside.

"Team 1, proceed into the building and secure against the enemy," a man on the radio called out. "Team 2, defend against all other outside threats."

Upon entering, they moved quietly up to the floor that was affected.

"Team one, hallway clear. Move up!" the leader of the squad ordered.

The floor was too quiet. Nothing stirred as the group of militants swept the first few rooms clear.

"Where is it?" one man asked.

"Are these goggles working?" another wondered as he patted the eyewear.

"Shut up…it's here…"

As the lead man spoke, the wall right next to them burst into many pieces and a large dog-like Hollow tore through to immediately pounce on one of the soldiers.

"Fire! Fire!"

His colleagues obeyed and unloaded their weapons on it. The rifles they carried, shot no bullets, but what appeared to be blue glowing energy bolts. The Hollow felt them connect and fell backwards off the man it tackled, roaring in furious surprise before sinking through the floor out of sight.

The leader ran up to his downed man.

"Get up, it's coming back." He took aim and proceeded alone down the hall as the others checked the rest of the area they were in.

"Sir, wait for us!" one of the soldiers shouted and turned to his comrades. "This kid know what he's doing?"

"He's not a fucking new guy. He's faced these things more times than all of us combined."

"This kid?"

The leader made it to the other room and noticed a blood trail. He scanned the area and saw nothing, proceeding further into the chamber.

He appeared not to have noticed that the Hollow was crawling on the ceiling above, stalking him. The tail of the predator was sharp as a razor, gleaming as it readied itself to stab him.

Experience with his enemies paid off. The team leader sensed his danger and turned to fire, but the bladed tail of the Hollow sliced his rifle clean in half, exploding in front of him.

Jumping back, the lone fighter moved his arms in a somewhat odd position. His right arm flew forward, hand in a fist while his left pulled back and bent, his fingers looking like they were tying to grab something invisible. These actions provoked no particular reaction, and the Hollow studied him warily.

"Oh, right…force of habit."

It lunged for his face now. He put his arms down, pulling out his handgun as he was pounced on and firing multiple shots until the gun was spent. Flashes of blue light perforated the brute as though it were no sturdier than a piñata. The dead Hollow slumped on top of him and started to disappear. He pushed the remains off as they evaporated into nothing.

The rest of the team showed up to see if they could assist him.

"Sir, we've secured the floor. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He started to take off his headgear.

"Sir, I'd advise against taking your helmet off until we are sure they are all gone. You can't see them without your optics."

"Yes I can…I just wanted to give these new toys a try."

Walking to the broken window of the office floor, the young man held his helmet to one side and took off his headphone as well.

"Not a bad run, people. Clean up and move out. I'll join you shortly."

"Yes, sir." The soldier turned to the others. "We're Oscar Mike! Let's get our asses out of here! All Hunter units check in for any remains and get to your Victors! We're on a clock, people."

The head of this unit looked outside to find it had started to snow. He put his glasses on to watch the flakes fall.

"A bit odd for snow this season."

Ishida Uryū holstered his sidearm and walked out. The memory of his reflexive failure came back to him. He looked at his hand and wondered. "Are my powers really gone?"

**3rd Op "Tsukiakari no Michishirube" by STEREOPONY aka, Darker Than Black ~Comet of Gemini~ OP **

**Chapter 7**

**The Danger Zone**

At the Adept Rogue compound, The Wolves' Lair, Sakaki walked through the main entrance. An elevator took him down to the command center, a blend of old style Japanese furniture and building design with some oddities of modern technology, like computers and elevators, for instance.

It had been just a month since the Rogues were activated by Yamamoto and Sakaki was given command. It was more or less a loose term. His rank was Captain, but the Rogues functioned almost like a mini Gotei 13, comprised of several semi-independent squads with team leaders of their own.

The newly-promoted officer walked over to a readout station that was under construction. "Nemu, please tell me you have the network database with Division 12 online."

The Vice-captain of 12th Division, Nemu Kurotsuchi, turned around. She was wearing the same light yellow haori as Ikkaku, meaning she wasn't a full member, but on loan from Gotei 13. The Rogues couldn't suddenly take all their seated officers from Gotei 13 and just keep them, after all.

"A few more hours." She then added in her usual plain voice, "You have to be patient…Captain."

Sakaki was still getting used to the rank, despite it having been a month already. There was no word or intelligence on Aizen, though it wasn't like they had an open door to his base of operations. It was going to take a while for him to adjust to everything else around there. So many transfers from Gotei 13, and some didn't like to leave their units for this shady secret group. There was a lot of controversy surrounding how this unit was formed and its real purpose. But none of that mattered.

Sakaki walked over to the main room where there was a large Tenkaimon against one of the walls, much like the gate that took one to the world of the living. **(Note: The Gates only disappear in the mortal realm. They are fixed in Soul Society.) **As he entered this sanctuary, Koto walked up to him and passed his captain a report.

"The latest update, sir. And a message from the Commander."

Taking the data pad, Sakaki frowned.

"Another 13 missing. Replacements to the living world are being dispatched as soon as this problem is solved."

The new guard seated himself frowning on a bank of computers. "Why are so many Shinigami going missing from the living world?"

Boruto reflected. "Think Aizen has something to do with it?"

"Maybe, sir, but investigations turned up nothing that could indicate him or anyone else. No traces of reiatsu found. It's like they just vanished from the living world while on patrol."

"Well, the old man isn't going to send replacements until we have this fixed, which means the world of the living is becoming vulnerable to Hollows." He paused as another thought occurred to him. "Strangely enough, Hollow activity is on the decline. It was up last week, but suddenly dropped."

Koto shifted his zanpakuto as the implications sank in. "Do we have any reasonable cause? With so many Shinigami missing, who's killing the Hollows?"

"I know one place that's pretty safe from Hollows. Ichigo's got his hometown covered." Sakaki turned back to the lieutenant of the Twelfth and shouted out to her. "Nemu, is Ikkaku back yet?"

She didn't look up, only kept dutifully tapping away on the keyboard. "No, he has not returned. He's taking double shifts because, and I quote…'I want to have some fun in the living world.'"

"Yeah, I thought so," Sakaki said as he went to his office.

In Karakura town, Ichigo was doing pretty well for himself, slaying Hollows like there was no tomorrow. And the enemy seemed happy to oblige him.

One Hollow leapt up to come diving down on him from above, and the teen hero simply swept Zangetsu up to bifurcate it. He rammed his sword through another and beat down a third. Too easy. Almost boring, actually. As he continued to chop and swing in easy motions, his thoughts strayed to other matters. School, home life, his friends from the land of the dead. Specifically, Rukia had yet to return to the living world, but it wasn't like Ichigo missed her – or at least he didn't admit it.

Then suddenly, a blur of dark robes and sharpened steel sprang into action and destroyed a Hollow that Ichigo was saving for last.

"Hey, my kill…Ikkaku?" Ichigo stared in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Doing my job." The bald battle-magnet draped his pole over one shoulder and gave him a diffident look.

Ichigo handled this unexpected occurrence as well as he did virtually anything else. "I can handle this. Get out of here!" With that he took off down the street, moving quickly to indicate he didn't need company.

Madarame jogged up beside him a few seconds later, having failed to recognize his manly solo exit. "That's not a nice way to say hi to a buddy."

"We're buddies? Then get the hell out of my turf."

"Screw you!" Ikkaku tripped him up with Hozukimaru's shaft so that Kurosaki landed flat on his face.

Things proceeded downhill from there.

Sanosuke was the newest member of the Adept Rogue team, but was technically the closest thing to a second-in-command his division had. Owing to his long years of experience (and not, he was assured, any lingering resentment for assaulting his new captain during that whole Aizen thing), he was sent on missions with more top priority. Standing on top of a building in the middle of Tokyo, he looked at his phone, which showed a GPS screen.

"There aren't any Hollows here anymore...seems like the theory is right. They're all being drawn to Karakura Town. The spiritual energy over there is very rich."

Renji jumped up next to him. "Hey, what are we doing here again? If we've got time, I'd like to visit a few buddies in these parts."

"Renji-san, we are here to assess the levels of Hollow activities. This isn't some ice cream social." Since Sanosuke was recently promoted to a rank equal to lieutenant, he could speak to Renji plainly. The oddity of it was that in the Corp, almost all members had a similar or equal rank, save for Sakaki.

At that moment a helicopter roared over the heads of the two ghosts. It looked like a Blackhawk, ready for war. Himura studied this contraption, calling on his knowledge of current mortal military standards. Strange that a military helicopter would be flying over a major city like Tokyo…Perhaps it was American.

Through the vehicle's open hatch, Sano saw that the helicopter was carrying a large container with a huge marking of the Quincy.

"Hey, Renji. That symbol over there on that box. You recognize it?"

Renji turned to observe a large Blue cross within a circle stamped on the container.

"It looks like something Ishida would design."

"The Quincy? Coincidence? Maybe this is a common symbol of the living world."

"Maybe. Not our concern."

Unknown to the two shinigami, Ishida was on that helicopter. He was thinking to himself, and the events that brought him here.

A month ago, Ichigo and company had left Soul Society, content to wait for Rukia to return to the living world when she was ready. Urahara had to apologize for sending them on a mission without telling them the whole story, but Ichigo didn't mind. Relieved, the exiled shinigami captain dropped everyone off on his flying carpet.

The first was Ishida. Alone and now powerless, the Quincy sighed a bit and waved the substitute shinigami off.

"Didn't I tell you before? We're not friends. I did my end to help you as promised, so whatever you think we have as a team is over." Ishida put his glasses back on. "See ya at school, Kurosaki, and watch your back…"

Leaving with that comment, Ishida began walking towards his house.

It didn't take long to get the distinct impression that he was being watched, but not by his comrades. Pulling out a Quincy charm in preparation, he waited.

"Whoever you are, come out. I don't like being followed," Uryu declared in an imposing voice.

From around the corner, a man dressed in a business suit walked out to greet him. The man was much older than Ishida. Looked to be in his mid 30s, black hair, brown eyes with an unusual aura about them that Ishida couldn't figure out.

"I guess staking out your neighborhood until you returned paid off in the end. Usually I'd be impressed if a kid could sense me, but you aren't just a kid, are you?"

"Who are you?" the depleted Quincy demanded and hefted his weapon in readiness.

"My name is Nakatomi Shogo, and I am a Quincy just like you."

This statement brought a derisive scoff from the lanky teen. "Try another one. Your soul is nothing like ours."

The man cocked his head knowingly. "And yet you can detect a presence about me that doesn't seem quite right, I gather?"

Truth in that. "Well… putting aside you even know what a Quincy is, there aren't any left. My family is the last. The Quincy are dead."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I am part of an organization that is trying to revive the Quincy name, and I need your help." Shogo reached into a coat pocket and withdrew a pentacle that was similar to the one Ishida's grandfather had worn. He tossed this symbol over to Uryu, who caught it and studied the implement before turning a questioning glance to the stranger.

"What help can I offer you and your organization?"

"We want your expertise in combating the Hollows. We've developed weapons that can destroy those monsters which can be wielded by ordinary men. The thing is, we lack significant experience in field operations. For that, we need someone who has devoted their life to eradicating the Hollow menace."

"Human weapons that can destroy Hollows?" Ishida was intrigued by the sound of such a seemingly heaven-sent option, especially considering his currently powerless state.

"Oh yes, I'm carrying one on me now." He pulled out a pistol and immediately, Ishida was cautious, but Shogo merely held it out handle-first to demonstrate he meant no harm. "This is what was giving me away. Like the spirit bows Quincy use, this gun is powered by spiritual energy. It looks like an ordinary firearm you may find anywhere, but I assure you, it's not meant for killing people. Here, take it and think about my offer. You're going to need this thing on you if you want to continue fighting the Hollows."

While mindful of laws forbidding the ownership of guns by minors like himself, still the young hunter found his hand reaching out instinctively for it. He caught himself in time, though, and offered only a chilly stare.

Nakatomi just smiled at Ishida and laid the weapon on the sidewalk before turning to walk away. "My number's on the gun. Give me a call when you want to talk. You're also going to need to work on your team player skills. There's no such thing as a loner in the Quincy."

Once he was out of sight, Ishida moved to inspect the discarded tool. He picked it up and looked at the handgun cautiously. There was a glow around it, making it of little tactical use since it could be seen in the dark and night was a Hollow's preferred time to hunt.

Still, beggars can't be choosers. With that in mind, he aimed the weapon and fired at a wall.

The short burst of blue energy took the young Quincy by surprise as he made a black burn on the stone.

Well, it wasn't completely a scam, then. Perhaps, after all, this might bear some looking into. Just in case these people might pose a threat, of course.

Within a week, Ishida Uryu joined this group of new Quincy, receiving a hefty amount of equipment and military-style training. He was doing what he'd always been doing, even though he felt there was something the organization was hiding from him. For example, the large, heavy box he was told to escort. According to the manifest, it stated that whatever was inside the crate was the power source for their weapons. It was top-secret, and asking around revealed no one knew what really went into their guns. All they knew was that a special battery powered the weapon and channeled spiritual energy like the Spirit Bow, but where was all the abundant spiritual energy coming from?

_Perhaps it's best not to wonder too much, _Ishida thought to himself.

In Soul Society, Sano was reporting to Old Man Yamamoto about the current progress of the Rogues. Though technically he did not fall under the authority of the old master, Sanosuke felt compelled to do so anyway.

"So you are almost fully operational?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, sir. We've recruited from just about every Division, both temporary transfers and permanent ones. We've become more of an amalgam of Gotei 13."

"Except with greater autonomy," the old greybeard reminded him huffily. "You do realize that makes your group more prone to its name, right?"

Himura swiftly strove to placate his former captain. "Going rogue would be the last thing on our minds. We have the best and brightest of Gotei 13 in our ranks. We will not fail."

"And how is your new captain fairing in his duties? It's only been a month."

Long-ingrained deference to his superiors made him answer this question cautiously. "I can only say that he's working hard for the mission and does not distract himself from work. He barely even has time for chit-chat."

What Sano said about his captain was currently far from the truth, though, as Sakaki was not even at the Rogue compound anymore. He was actually standing in the training hall of the 2nd Division across from Soifon, who stared at him almost hatefully.

Chit-chat? No. Intense and possibly life-threatening training? Oh, always!

Soifon took off her haori, tossing it aside.

"So…friends?" Sakaki asked lightly, but deep within his simple question was a slight taunting tone as he grinned at the 2nd Division captain. By that comment it was established for all the onlookers that there had been something between the two at a previous date, and it really pissed off Soifon more than Sakaki, as demonstrated when she grabbed her sword.

"Hardly," she replied, blade whisking out, for which Sakaki responded in kind. They held their weapons in readiness, preparing to strike.

Soifon attacked first, swinging her sword with one hand to aim at Sakaki's face, who twisted his wrist to parry the stroke and was suddenly thrusting his katana straight at her. Soifon had to defend right away or risk letting getting cut. Blocked, with his blade mere inches from her face, Sakaki tapped against Soifon's sword and managed to push her back.

After regaining her footing, she looked up as Boruto swooped in hacking at her. The tiny warrior blocked and deflected, then counterattacked, and their battle fell into the usual form: block, attack, defend, and counter. Sakaki pushed her back with his assaults, then she reciprocated, putting him on the defensive.

Of a sudden the Rogue leader suddenly grabbed her sword arm and held it tight, only to attack when she was defenseless. Soifon simply blocked with her left arm, not the blade of his sword, but his hand and wrist as he came down at her. Her one-armed defense proved futile as Sakaki flipped his blade to the blunt end and hit her in the shoulder when she missed a block. She winced, as it hurt, and pushed him away, then jump-kicked him so he would let go of her sword arm.

Freed, Soifon went on the offensive again, using her speed and agility to take him out. When they clashed again, he released his zanpakuto, now holding two swords which he used to beat her back in a whirl of steel. The sudden change without even calling out to his zanpakuto's name had surprised Soifon, but she didn't falter as she retreated, doing flips and rolls to force Sakaki to chase her as he attacked. The Stealth Forces mistress abruptly launched herself back at him, but he used his matching blades to catch her sword and then threw her to the ground. The crowd murmured appreciatively at the match.

Leaping upright, Soifon spun around and raced towards the nearest wall, running up it with the ease of a spider.

"Sting all Enemies to Death…" She spoke the trigger command of her sword and then with all her strength, kicked off the wall back towards Sakaki. "Suzumebachi!"

Sakaki was taken by surprise at the counter and the force she came at him with and had no choice but to stand his ground and take it. To his own surprise, her little stinger struck both his swords fast as a striking hornet, and the swords shattered under that pinpoint concentration of force. More amazed cries came from their audience as it looked as though this might be the end.

Retreating a bit, but not defeated, Sakaki did his best to avoid Suzumebachi's sting. As he twisted his body to dodge, the determined fighter performed a flash-step to end up behind her. A kick to the back landed. However, Soifon merely did a roll and was back on her feet again as her opponent connected the bottom of his broken swords together into one weapon and changed its form again. Normally a broken sword would mean the end, but Sakaki's was different and bean broken isn't the end. This time it was a spear, though more of a naginata like Ikkaku's weapon.

Sakaki smiled at Soifon, seeming to enjoy their training, but for the gathering crowd, it looked like an actual fight to the death.

Without pause, the newbie captain came at her, pushing the veteran back because of the long reach of his weapon until she stopped at a table and leapt backwards over it. Sakaki pulled up and came down hard with his spear, and if Soifon hadn't rolled away, she would have been split in half along with the broken table.

In seconds Soifon had adapted to the advantages presented by his weapon, denying the range attacks and simply chopping its haft into pieces, not giving him the chance to disconnect it into a sectioned staff. Sakaki pulled back, seemingly disturbed at the loss of his weapon. But as Soifon charged, ready to stab him in the chest. Sakaki then smiled and threw out his arm with great force.

The waspish woman was almost bowled over by a large spiked ball, which was the exact shape of her lieutenant's sword's release. Of all the gall!

But there was no time for professional outrage. He only used that form for a fraction of a second as he changed his sword into Zabimaru. Unlike Renji, Sakaki used it more like a whip and whirled the weapon around, spinning his entire body with it to sweep at her.

Soifon did manage to block the attack; the 'claw' of the sword was inches from her face as Sakaki pulled the sword back and connected the segments.

As he did so, Soifon unexpectedly came with it. Upon drawing within range, she jumped up and kicked his hand, knocking his sword away and into the wall. Disarmed, Sakaki defended himself against Soifon's weapon and managed to grab her wrist, pulling her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled the golden needle off and tossed it aside.

Holding her from behind, he whispered into the tiny woman's ear, "Had enough?"

She responded with the back of her head to his nose, and then while he was busy clutching the injury, she back-kicked him, which he only barely blocked. Jumping forward, Soifon turned about, fists at the ready. She didn't need her sword. He attacked first and that was his mistake, for her counter was a quick punch to his nose again, sending him down on his back. As she was about to pummel him, he launched his feet at her, kicking her in the chest and into the wall behind, making a rather nice impression of her body on it.

Getting back to his feet, Sakaki took a deep breath, ready for more. He went over and picked up his sword, and then with it, he hit Soifon's like a golf ball and sent it back toward her. Both their weapons had returned to their sealed form as they prepared to continue.

The situation was tense and the cheering crowd around them had stopped talking to see what happened next.

As the two charged at each other, a hell butterfly came in between them just as they were about to clash. The butterfly had stopped right in between the bared swords.

Sakaki reached out and touched the messenger, well aware of what it entailed. He put his sword away and picked up his haori.

This sudden interruption of their duel upset Soifon. "We are not done yet!"

"When are we ever, Soifon?" Sakaki asked rhetorically as he used shunpo and disappeared, leaving the assassin alone with their fans.

Appearing inside his base, the Rogue leader strode up to Nemu. "You have something?"

She afforded him the briefest flick of her eyelids. "One of the shinigami sent to Tokyo has stopped transmitting his homing beacon. He simply disappeared from our scans. I am still determining the cause."

Knew it. He actually hated being proven right. "Last location?"

She pointed to the map on the big screen. Sakaki didn't wait and immediately called a team together.

"Koto, Genji, with me! Combat drop now!" Boruto walked towards the large gate prepared for their use as the seals slid open. He turned to the others, who nodded at him. "We don't know what we're walking into. I want swords out."

His subordinates withdrew their weapons and released them, ready to face anything on the other side. The gate glowed and revealed their path. Sakaki turned to Nemu again.

"I got a signal from the shinigami's cellphone," she offered.

"Alright, let's go." And the three stepped out into the living world.

Elsewhere, a lowly shinigami found himself inexplicably to be a target.

Weapon-fire score passed him. His sword was broken, leaving him unable to properly defend himself as he ran around a corner to hide. He did not know shunpo well enough to run away, he was relatively weak. Taking a breath, he frantically tried to call on his phone, but unconsciously let it slip and drop to the ground as he turned to see dark figures running at him, firing something he'd never seen before.

Turning, he fled down the street. Before he had made it even halfway, a shaft of light seared down the deserted lane and caught him in the back. It was a multi-colored particle beam that stabbed through him, and before he could even cry out the helpless spirit started to break apart and melt, almost like he was being sucked into something.

When it was done, there was nothing left of the shinigami. The men that had ended him quickly faded back into the night.

Sakaki, Koto, and Genji emerged from the gate. Genji had already released his sword in the shape of a rifle with a bayonet attached to the end of it.

"Focus, guys. We don't know what we're up against," their captain said as he moved forward cautiously.

Koto checked his cell phone with the GPS tracking. "Up ahead," he pointed out as they moved forward, with Genji covering their backs.

"So, do we know what we're going into?" Koto asked as the trio proceeded down the way.

"Just be prepared for anything," Sakaki said.

Good advice, as a wall exploded next to them, sending Koto back onto his ass while Genji opened fire in the general direction of the attack.

"Didn't expect that one, Captain." Koto got to his feet as he took cover behind a wall. The cadet shot a quick glance around the edge to get a good look. What he saw there took him completely by surprise. "It's not Hollows! They're people, sir!"

"And they can see us!" Genji shouted as he leapt atop a roof. "I'll keep them pinned down!"

Genji's sword ability allowed him to change it to the form of any firearm of his choosing, and he changed the shape of his sword again.This time it looked like a Gatling gun. He was prepared to open fire, but then whoever was shooting stopped.

Sakaki got up and peered around the side of a low wall, his sword at the ready.

"Think they're gone?" Koto asked, but then, they heard something click. An object bounced on the ground and rolled next to them. It looked like a ball of sorts. "What's this thing?"

Sakaki took a second to recognize what this little thing was supposed to be.

"Grenade!" He used shunpo and disappeared.

"What's a grenade?" Koto asked before being tackled out of the way by Genji as the object exploded.

A soldier walked forward through the dust and checked his weapon around the corner. The shinigami were nowhere in sight as the man gestured for his team to move forward, but froze when he found a blade pressed to his throat.

"You've got one chance. Identify yourself and tell me why you are shooting at us," Sakaki spoke calmly as he moved his zanpakuto closer to that neck. The armed human didn't answer the shinigami. Instead he whipped up his weapon, but before he could shoot, his throat was slashed.

"Wrong answer, mortal."

Two other armed gunmen moved forward. When they saw that Sakaki had killed their comrade, both took aim to shoot him. Further dialogue was clearly not going to be productive.

Sakaki vanished from their sight, then reappeared next to one and bisected him, leaving two halves of a person falling to the floor. The second soldier pointed his rifle at the captain's head, only to be taken out by Genji's sharpshooting.

Sakaki got up and turned to see if there was anyone else left, but there were just those three. He called in the rest of his team.

"So, who are these guys?" Koto asked.

"More importantly, how can they see us? It's not commonplace to see a mortal with the gift, or curse rather, to see spirits." Sakaki pushed one of the corpses over to the side and noticed the silver necklace. It looked almost like a **an eight-pointed star.**

"Don't recognize it," Genji said.

"You guys are too young to know it…It's the symbol of the Quincy order." He bent and tore the necklace off. After a brief look around, Sakaki noticed a cellphone belonging to their lost shinigami. Picking it up, he examined it, then the trio of dead men. "This case just got even weirder."

Elsewhere, Ishida had returned to a tall skyscraper in the middle of town that served as their headquarters. One would think a secret base for an order of demon-slaying warriors would be somewhere far from the public eye, but from what the young Quincy could figure out, this new order was more interested in how the government saw them. There was a lot of private funding, but having connections with the government saw that they did their jobs without interference from the police.

As Ishida changed out of his gear, he noticed the large crate was being hauled from the helicopter and to an elevator. There, it was brought down to a special storage area.

Uryu was curious, but didn't care overly much; he had schoolwork to do and wanted to go home. Being the youngest of the bunch, he was asked to come to social gatherings, sharing in their 'war stories' and the like, but declined just like he usually would if the offer came from someone his age. Even among other 'Quincy', he needed to learn how to be a team player.

As he walked past his boss's office, he noticed the man was talking to someone on the big screen, but the room was soundproof and frosted glass kept him from seeing who it might be.

It didn't bear consideration. As such, Ishida simply left.

"Yes, I understand sir," Shogo said. "This incident was expected. It won't be long before they start searching for us."

"They will find out about your operation here and the source of your power. Once they do, they will destroy you all. The shinigami are not a force to be underestimated."

The division chief shook his head firmly. "I think a bunch of antiquated souls from another dimension won't stand a chance against us. This is our home, they have no business in 'patrolling' our world of the living. I will handle them."

"Tread lightly, Nakatomi-san, for the shinigami is a power that has been here since the beginning of everything."

"Not for long, sir." Shogo turned the screen off as he looked to the photos. They were satellite images taken of the recent battle Sakaki and his teammates had with the Quincy soldiers. Their technology is shown as what looked like ordinary cameras can see spirits. "What I hate the most…is competition."

He tossed the photos away.

Ryūken Ishida was about to call it a night. It was a long day and he wanted to go home and rest before he was called again. A doctor's work was never over. The man was about to take his glasses off when he paused.

An instant later, the Last Quincy had summoned his bow and fired a shot next to his window. The other unseen occupant of the room had to take a step to the side to keep from being drilled.

"Is that how you plan to greet all shinigami?" Sakaki asked. "I'd hate to see Ichigo walk in here."

"Boruto?" The white-haired medic lifted an eyebrow. "It's been-"

"15 years, yes. A long time for a mortal, but a blink of an eye for me, nonetheless."

"What do you want?"

Sakaki skipped the pleasantries and tossed the cross into Ryuken's hand. The Quincy looked at it with slight interest.

"And?"

"You're the Quincy. Would you kindly tell me the meaning of this?"

"It's similar to the original symbol of the order...over 200 years ago, before the extinction of all other Quincy." He fingered the metal speculatively. "Where did you dig this up?"

"Off a dead man I met this evening. He was armed with strange weapons, was able to see me and my men, and wore that cross like dog-tags."

Ryuken continued to look at the trinket as he adjusted his glasses. He spotted something and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll look into it…"

"What?" Boruto blinked.

"I said, I'll look into it. Now go, come back later." Ryuken took his jacket and walked out, leaving Sakaki hanging.

"Something I said?"

At the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo was watching TV as the news came on.

"This just in, three men wearing unidentified military apparel were found dead early this evening. Police have not offered any comments to the subject matter and it isn't clear what happened. A few eyewitnesses had reported that the deceased were seen in the neighborhood shooting at random prior to their deaths. This cellphone camera footage was recovered. We've been told there are graphic images of violence. Viewer discretion is advised."

Ichigo looked closer at the TV screen. Since a camera would not be able to record the invisible shinigami, all Ichigo could see was that the soldiers were shooting at nothing, but something WAS shooting back at them. He could tell by the impacts on the walls from missed shots. One man stopped in his tracks, his neck up as he looked left. There was nothing the camera could see as the soldier's throat was slit, blood spilling out.

Ichigo could see that it was clearly a sword cut to the throat. He turned the TV off. His little sister Yuzu called to him.

"Onii-chan, dinner's ready!"

"In a minute!" Ichigo said as he went to his room, where Kon was reading.

"What?" the stuffed animal asked as Ichigo unceremoniously stuffed his hand into the thing 's mouth and pulled the pill out. Then swallowing the pill himself, he hopped out of his skin. His own body shook itself and Kon regarded him testily. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Go eat dinner. I won't be long." Ichigo opened the window and was gone.

"Ungrateful punk!" Kon shouted as he smelled the air. "Mmm, orange chicken tonight."

At the Neo-Quincy HQ, the men were gearing up for war after seeing their fellows slaughtered. They rushed to the armory to break out their weapons. For his part, Ishida had watched the camera footage and was concerned.

"Aren't we overreacting?" he asked from his position at the back of the crowd. His point man, Batou,looked at him with anger written all over his face.

"These samurai ghosts came out of nowhere and killed our guys! Seems to me there's only one clear response."

"We opened fired on them," the bespectacled teen pointed out. "Of course they'd be pissed at us."

One of the soldiers turned to Ishida with a glare. "Hey, why are you taking their side? They're our enemies and we are supposed to take them out."

Hostility tempted to provoke his own sharp tongue, but he strove to be the voice of reason here all the same. "I'm not taking their side, but they are shinigami, a powerful force, and their job is to keep order with the spirits. We were actually intruding on their territory when we started to take out the Hollows before they did."

"The only good shinigami is a dead shinigami!" another man hollered.

"Oh, for crying out loud, they _are _dead!" Uryu snapped right back.

When it seemed the argument was going to get even more heated, one of the higher-ranked officers stepped up.

"Alright men, we have a new target." The officer handed the soldiers and Ishida papers with their briefs and photos. Ishida recognized it right away. It was a photo of Urahara's shop.

"What's so special about here?" he asked.

"Our target is this man and a device that he possesses that would help us in the fight against the Hollows."

Ishida looked at a photo of the object that Aizen now currently had in his possession, the Hogyoku.

The officer continued. "It's called the Orb of Distortion and it can grant people special powers. We believe we can use it to gain an edge against the Hollows and even the shinigami. Our orders are to retrieve this artifact at any cost."

Back in Soul Society, Sakaki was summoned to the Commander-General's office. The old man was not pleased with this recent incident in the living world. Fighting Hollows was one thing, but the new captain engaged in open combat with humans of the living world and killed them. Collateral damage of that nature was strictly forbidden.

"You killed three people!" Yamamoto snarled, both eyes open to show his displeasure. "Shinigami do not kill mortals without explicit orders."

"I had no choice."

Sakaki maintained his cool on the outside, but inside he was starting to be shaken by the Old Man's voice. His hair stood on end a little from Yamamoto's sheer fury.

"Is that all you have to say for your actions?"

Maybe he should make a few things clear. "I don't need to say anything, Yama-ji. They were a threat to me and my squad and I took care of them. Keep in mind that I am here because you asked for me, not because I take orders from you anymore."

The Commander-General glowered and tightened his hold on his cane. "There is a limit to what we are allowed to do. Five minutes in the living world and you've already killed three random people!"

Sakaki wasn't really getting through again. Technically he didn't take orders from him because his unit was the Special Forces and not under the direct chain of command, but since the Old Man was the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society, it wouldn't shorten your life to listen to the guy who could burn your soul to a crisp.

"Sir, shinigami are disappearing. We've lost a couple dozen of them in the same general area. These New Quincy might be connected. They have weapons that can harm spirits and can even see them through artificial means. I am doing all I can to take care of this problem. I can try to avoid being shot at, but since these guys have openly declared that they are Quincy, direct conflict seems unavoidable."

"You're already walking a fine line, Sakaki. Try not to overdo it."

Clearly this warning would not be followed by another. "I'll do my best, sensei."

The Rogue Captain turned and left the office as Yamamoto's own lieutenant walked up to him. Chojiro frowned in consternation. "I don't like where this boy is going with his unit. They are a menace. It's been barely a month and they've cause a lot of trouble."

The ancient shinigami only closed his eyes and bowed forward slightly. "It was my own decision to recommend him for the chance at this job. You think I am wrong?"

"No, sir…but these men originally were supposed to take direct orders from Central 46. Now that they are all dead and replacements hasn't been elected yet, Sakaki's Adept Rogues have all the freedom to do whatever they want. They've already outright 'borrowed' the lieutenants from half of the Gotei 13 to work directly under them and pretty much robbed all the specialized equipment from the Twelfth's labs. Captain Kurotsuchi is NOT amused. In fact, how the hell did they steal all of Kurotsuchi's equipment without him noticing?"

In an extremely rare moment, Yamamoto actually sighed and turned to his Lieutenant. "We should try to have some faith. Sakaki is a man of action and determination. Only time will tell if he brings good results…or utter disappointment. So far…he's been impressive, to say the least."

In the world of the living, the Neo Quincy were preparing for battle, getting out of their vehicles as quietly as possible. Their new target was Urahara's shop, to steal an object that he no longer had. Either way, they were coming for him and what they thought was in his possession, and he seemed none the wiser.

Above the building, two black-clothed figures were watching the invaders' every move and preparing to strike.

"Ready, sis?"

"Just try to keep up little brother."

The two leapt into action and dropped downwards.

_**To be continued.**_


	9. Trailer to the Angel Arc

This part goes well with this music - .com/watch?v=B7iN9LL1OwM

_**The universe is created with a balance between the light and the darkness. Good vs. Evil.**_

Sometimes a man has to cross over to the other side to obtain the power to stop evil.

But there must be a balance. Where there is one man with the ability of the darkness… another must hold the power of light…or else the balance is tipped and evil takes over.

Heaven is for those who seek salvation…

Salvation comes to those worthy…

God deems those who are worthy…

The unworthy must be vanquished… 

Ichigo had his sword at the ready, but then an energy whip, crackling with energy struck his sword and cuts the blade and another smacked him off his feet and straight into the concrete street.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…you are a soul who has embraced the evils of demons…you must be destroyed."

Ichigo was injured on the ground of a street, trying to get back up as a man walks towards him. The figured had wings on him and before he retracted his wings, he floated quietly towards his prey. His whips of energy were being dragged on the street, causing burns and glowing with energy as they crackle like electrical currents.

"The Angels are coming…Think you got the nerve to face them?"

Ichigo's opponent spread his wings back and snaps his energy whips around, cracking with the sound of thunder and bolts of lightning flashed about.

Flying through the sky in the evening, Ichigo was forced down back to the ground while dodging bolts of energy being thrown at him from many enemies behind him.

Ichigo with his hollow mask on stands alone in a park somewhere as Angels descends around him one at a time. He turns and looks at each of them. Holding up his sword, he prepares to face them.

Then another man dropped from the sky and lands next to Ichigo. He wore armor similar to the angels, but mixed with Samurai armor. He had large gauntlets and a small odd bladed weapon in his hand. Blades came out of the gauntlets and then retracted. His bright wings gave off a silver shine to them as he turned to Ichigo. His purple colored visor blocks the view of his face.

.com/watch?v=r3TK6Sor2-8

"You!" Ichigo called out to his new ally, recognizing who he is.

Light must balance the darkness.

"God works in mysterious ways, buddy." The Shinigami/Angel said back "Lavo in cruor (Bathe in blood), Lancea Longini!"

The weapon in his hand extended into a full spear.

Ichigo and the Angel like warrior began to fight, dodging blades of light from the other Angels and energy attacks, while back to back.

"We are the balance, Ichigo. Like Ying and Yang. Light and darkness..."

Rukia points her sword against an Angel with multiple arms, holding multiple swords. "Dance!"

"Howl!" Renji throws his sword at one with a blade attached to its right arm that can extend at an extreme length and retract very quickly.

Toshiro faces off an angel surrounded by flames in Bankai

Soifon attacks a blade shadow figure, which disappears and she her foot is being swallow into the floor that's completely pitch black.

Byakuya raises his sword against an Angel that is literally glowing. "Scatter…"

Sakaki meets blades to blades with a twin Angels with Unohana watching

Ichigo stands in front of a boy wearing the school uniform of his high school. The boy smiles at him…before disappearing from sight and appearing from behind, his hand stabbing at Ichigo's face.

"We must steel ourselves if we are to survive…"

They were just the vanguard for the forces of Heaven…

"God's in his heaven and all's right in the world…" the mysterious Angel said to Ichigo,

"You praying for us?" Ichigo asked

They look up at the wave of Angels about to dive down at them.

"No…" blades came out of his arm as he charged upwards. "…for them…"

Between Heaven & Hell

Coming soon...

...Amen...

A Shinigami, with 2 swords, stabs them on the ground. Then he took the spear, points it to the sky and suddenly was glowing with light as armored began to morph on him from his hand first and down. As each piece of armor clicked and snapped into place, he turned around and a visor covered his eyes and his smiled as he raised his right hand and fired a ball of energy, almost like a Cero, but instead of dark energy, it was bright.


	10. Chapter 8: Battlefield

For the past hundred years, Aizen was seen as a kind man, a great leader. He was respected and admired by everyone, the perfect role model of a Shinigami.

Aizen's betrayal will be listed in history as the worse fall of a Shinigami of all time.

Those who still think of Aizen with some semblance of respect are very few.

The Quincy team prepared to move in on Urahara's shop, but just as they took two steps into the grounds, a pair of dark figures dropped down in front of them.

"You are trespassing on private property," the girl said, "State your business and this won't get messy."

The soldiers didn't wait before aiming their weapons at the pair, but then a loud ringing sound can be heard as in a split second, a whip made of chains, was thrown passed the middle of the vanguard of Quincy soldiers. Then, a quick pull of the whip handle and the chain slashed across left and right, cutting the soldiers into ribbons. The end of the whip was a small double-bladed axe coming out of the tip and a ring with a crescent on the end of its hilt. The boy caught the end of his weapon when it returned to him.

"Oops…too late, sis." The boy said.

When walking into the light, the two's faces were revealed. The boy looked to be teenage age, like Ichigo or the other "young" Shinigami with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His sister had similar features, including the eyes and both with what looks like a strip of red hair tied to their actual hair like a decoration.

"Swath, Kotōmaru!" The girl shouted as her sword was released, becoming a pole arm like weapon with a sharp spear like blade and a small axe on the side of it. "Fujimaru?"

The boy, Fujimaru, nodded and called out to his sword, as if releasing it again.

"Flash, Ryūjōmaru!" And the sword whip changed form and became what resembles a blue Gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade, "Let's go, Matsuri…"

The two leaped into action to protect Urahara's shop from the invaders.

These are the Kudō twins.

**Chapter 8 – Battlefield of the Pasts**

Twins are extremely rare in Soul Society. Each soul is supposed to be reincarnated with a different image and no two are the same. There are exceptions to the rule and with twin souls, they are bound through lifetimes and blessed with great spiritual power.

The twins jumped in between the soldiers to force them not to shoot each other as they wiped the floor with them, knocking most away, but some were mortally wounded.

Falling back, the soldiers retreated in an attempt to put some distance away from the dual Shinigami before them.

"And I had hoped tonight would have been quiet like every other evening." Matsuri said.

"We needed the exercise anyway, sis." Fujimaru commented as he jumped back and waved his sword around. "Pretty strong for a bunch of living people with guns."

Ishida was in the back of a car, worried and had issued a retreat already, but their orders were to not retreat.

"We need to get out of here and rethink our strategy. We're no match for them." He was about to get in the car, but one slammed the door closed. Turning to the senior soldier, Ishida was put off. "Sgt. Batou?"

"Watch and learn new guy." Batou said as he stepped up closer to the twins as the soldiers were beaten back. "You kids have some good moves against children, but you're no match for me."

The man reached into his bag, which is usually used to carry rifles and other modern weapons of war, but instead he pulled out a sword. Everyone backed off and Ishida was surprised.

Batou smiled through his goggles as he took them off and it appears he can see the two Shinigami just as clearly without them.

"Aim…Leraje!" Batou called out to the sword.

"A zanpakuto?" Ishida said with amazement.

The sword released into a form of a yumi bow with intricate designs. Large blades were on each end of the bow. Oddly enough for a bow, it did not have a string to pull.

"This is more than just a soul cutter." Batou said as he reached for the area that should hold the string and grabbed air. Then suddenly, bright blue glow of energy took the form of the string. Ishida knows the color of this and the spiritual pressure of the weapon. It wasn't just a Zanpakuto in the shape of a bow. It was a Qunicy's bow.

Batou pulled the energy string back and the form of an arrow took shape and he released it, sending a blaze of energy at the twins, who dodged. The missed shot hit Urahara's door and destroyed it.

"Well that was surprising." Fujimaru shouted as he landed back on the ground.

"What the hell is he? His pressure doesn't feel like a Shinigami but yet it does…What is he?"

Batou pulled the string back and then instead of one arrow this time, he launched a thousand at the twin in all directions. This forced the two to dodge as much as they can, deflecting some and trying to avoid the rest.

When the firing paused, the two returned to the middle, in between the Quincy with the strange weapon and behind them was Urahara's shop.

"Is that the best you got?" Matsuri taunted.

"You think I was only shooting at you two?" Batou responded as they realized there were several arrows that were placed around them in a star pattern like the Quincy symbol. All that energy from each arrow drew a line into the center and exploded around the twins in a massive blast. "Well that's the end of that."

As fate would have it, Batou was surprised to see that the twins survived his attack as Matsui was spinning another form of her weapon. This variant was a large chakram and it created a shield around herself and her brother.

"This is starting to get fun." Batou said as he readied for another attack.

Matsui looked tied from just shielding from the blast as Fujimaru readied his sword. Just then, red bolts of energy came from behind the two and covered them as Batou retreated in a blink of an eye, no doubt flash step.

"Kirisaki, Benihime," Kisuke Urahara called out to his sword as a hexagonal-shaped "blood mist shield" appeared in front of the two and from it, many energy bullets fired from it to suppress the Quincy troops.

"It's been a long time, you mad scientist." Batou shouted as he appeared on top of a car after dodging the attacks.

"Ah… and you too, Batou-san." Urahara smiled as he readied his sword to attack.

"Ha! Another time, then!" Batou said as he disappeared in flash step as the other Quincy, along with Ishida, retreated.

The old shop keeper sighed as he looked at his destroyed door.

"Look at this mess. Who's going to pay for the door repair, clean up my lot, and the broken lamps? Money just keeps flying out the door." He chuckles a bit as he puts his sword away in its sealed form and back into its cane. "I do hope you two can give me a hand in sprucing this place up."

"Capt-, I mean Urahara-san. Do you know that man?" Matsuri asked.

"Well…I used to." The former Shinigami captain said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Come on, you two. I've got some tea ready."

"What did they want?" Fujimaru asked

"Who knows?" Urahara lied.

Back in the Rogue's Compound, Sakaki walked back to a computer screen that Nemu was working on.

"Thanks for helping us out, Nemu." Sakaki said, "I hope your captain doesn't mind us…borrowing his equipment."

"My Captain is extremely angry and had vowed to retaliate." Nemu answered in her usual calm and cold demeanor.

"That's cute." The Rogue captain said back with a grin as he looked at the screen. "So these are the guys that attacked us?"

"Yes,"

On the screen was a recorded battle of what took place between the Quincy troops, Batou against the Kudo twins and Urahara.

"It's always nice to see Beetle Juice take his sword out occasionally."

"I do not understand the reference." The 12th vice captain said.

"It's related to that pattern on that hat he always wears." Sakaki said as he chuckled a bit. "Never mind…"

Sakaki looked closer at Batou, who released his sword and fired the arrows.

"Only Shinigami releases a weapon in that manner, but the attacks. I have never seen a zanpakuto release into a bow that fires arrows like that. Those powers are distinctly Quincy but there is something odd here. I can't put my finger on it."

"A being with the combine powers of a Quincy and a Shinigami. That is my conclusion." Nemu said

"I don't disagree with that assumption, but how is such a thing possible. I can understand a man, who was a Quincy when alive, died and his soul taken to here and then he matured with enough power to become a Shinigami, but once a soul crosses the boundary from living to well not living, all the memories and experiences from being alive are erased. That's the order of things. Most of us came to this world in that manner."

"Technically once a soul dies here, the spirit energy becomes part of what can only be figuratively described as a river of pure souls waiting to be reincarnated. It can also work in reverse and souls are reborn again here. That is why children can be born just like the mortal world."

"That aside, once reborn, you have no memories of your pass life and that includes souls from the recently dead. When you wake up in this world, the only information you are given is that you have died and you have returned here once again. So even if a Soul Reaper dies and is reborn again in the living, no matter how powerful he once was…he cannot retain memories or his previous powers."

"This recording tells otherwise."

Sakaki pondered a little and then looked at Urahara's reaction to Batou. He narrowed his eyes, and then walked away towards the gate.

"Activate the gate. I'm going out there." Sakaki reached for his sword and touched it, then stepped through the Rogue's personal gate into the living world.

When he passed through the gap between worlds, he ended up right in front of the small shop that Urahara owned. It was a modest looking building with nothing significant about it and could be overlooked for another old structure that's survived over a hundred years of history. Well it has been a hundred years since he's seen Urahara, though they've been in contact recently.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Kisuke?" Sakaki asked out loud, knowing he was being watched.

The former captain scientist, walked out from behind a sign post greeting his friend with a wave of his hat.

The two entered the shop and sat down to walk.

"I gotta admit, you're pretty subtle on where you live. No one's going to suspect this kind of place." Sakaki commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"I see you haven't changed much. Well that's not fair. I think you've improved somewhat since the last time we've parted ways."

"Your sense of fashion has changed. Am I the only one seeing that hat?"

"You've been in Soul Society for too long. Come out into the world sometimes and see the sights. The past hundred years have been really exciting for Japan."

"I've been out here and what I can tell is that besides a bunch of fancy gadgets and the digital age, nothing about human society has changed at all. It's still the same."

"I beg to differ."

"Quit trying to avoid having the conversation I want. You know exactly why I am here and what I want to ask you about."

The room was quiet as Urahara looked up at Sakaki with darken eyes. Sakaki looked back and asked without even asking the man.

"I don't really have any information on those…Quincy that attacked my shop."

"But you do know that one man with that unusual ability. It's a bow that shoots energy arrows but released from a sword. It's hard not to call it a zanpakuto."

"Oh yes, it does function like one."

"I think you know what it is and who he is."

"Do I?"

"You tell me, Urahara."

"You're the spirit detective here. What do you think?"

Most people would get frustrated with the man in less than 5 minutes of talking with them, but Sakaki had already reached a conclusion before he sat down and wanted to confirm it with Urahara.

"It's not really possible for us to keep track of what a soul's previous life was. We'd have to have some kind of fable fortune teller who's supposed to be able to read our history, but since we don't have one of those, we never really care. A soul from the recently dead would enter soul society and live a new life there. He is not supposed to remember his former life but…what if he did and not only that but he was a Shinigami. If a reborn soul of a Shinigami can retain his memories, he could call on his zanpakuto because the sword is always apart of the warrior even through lifetimes."

"That's an interesting theory." Urahara said as he sipped his tea and then Sakaki fell silent, expecting a response. "Oh don't stop. Keep going."

"This man was a Shinigami and before he entered Soul Society for that he was a Quincy. That explains his powers. He obviously isn't using a gigai. He's a living person like Ichigo with those kinds of powers."

"Any proof of that?"

"We can ask him. We do we have to fear from him?"

"What about from them?" Urahara points out his door and there he was again, Batou, but this time he brought some more friends.

The two stepped outside to greet the crowd of men. Including Batou, there were 6 of them. The others were holding what looked like guns.

Sakaki turned to Urahara.

"You want the big man?"

"You take the big guy and leave the rest to me."

"Are you trying to let me do all the hard work?"

"He's just one guy and he seems to want to talk to you."

"I'm not in much of a talking mood right now."

The two smiled at each other as they drew swords and walked into the open.

Meanwhile, back at the Quincy headquarters, Ishida was talking to his man who's technically his boss.

"It seems you don't like our tactics, Ishida-san."

"The Shinigami are too much for the average person who doesn't possess any spiritual powers. It's foolish to war with them as we are now."

"There aren't many of us left. Not too long ago, you believe that you were the last Quincy. That's a bit arrogant of you in believing you can succeed the Quincy just by yourself. Now that you have no powers of your own."

"You're getting off topic."

"This is all related. You wasted your powers helping out a Shinigami and lost them. What benefits did that do for you? Nothing. You should have thought of your loyalty to your own people."

"I helped a friend."

"And was a friendship with a Shinigami, one of those that were part of those who hunted our people to the brink of extinction because they simply disapprove of our methods of defeating the hollows."

"What is the real reason you are attacking Urahara's shop? The item that you think he has is not there anymore. I told you that hours ago, and yet you went ahead and ordered the attack. Several people are now severely injured because of that."

"You also failed to mention the two Shinigami guarding Urahara's shop."

"I didn't know they would show up."

"But you didn't seem surprised when they did and you didn't aid our men in battle. I do hope they are not more Shinigami friends of yours, because Batou had to step forward like he's doing now."

"You sent him back there?" Ishida realized his friends were in trouble again.

"With half a dozen of our elites as well. They should give these Soul Reapers a run for their money."

"I don't believe this. We're at war with the Hollows and you want to start another with the Shinigami."

"We're enemies to them. You said it yourself."

Urahara walked towards the 6 men that stood in front of him. They were unlike the previous soldiers since they did not wear any of the gear like the goggles or ear pieces. They seen Urahara very clearly even though he is not in his gigai.

"Greetings." The shopkeeper said politely. Then small bows appeared on the guns turning them into Quincy crossbows. "Oh this is going to be very interesting."

Sakaki walked towards Batou and had his sword out, ready to attack. He was curious about this man and wanted to know what he is.

"You're an interesting sight." Sakaki said, "If I were Mayuri, I'd capture you and cut you open to see what makes you tick."

Sakaki raised his sword at Batou.

"Draw your weapon."

"Going to kill me now are you, Shinigami?" Batou stepped forward and revealed his sword, a long sword in the shape of a nodachi. "It is said that for every kill, a Shinigami becomes stronger, ever increasing his power as his soul matures."

Sakaki's expression darken when he faced Batou, his held his sword high.

"If at all possible…I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing others."

"That's horseshit. You can never get stronger without killing others in combat! You've killed before, how can you say you don't believe in sacrifices!"

Batou charged forward with his sword drawn, crossing blades with Sakaki's much smaller sword. The Shinigami captain defended himself and held the larger man at bay.

"No world is without sacrifices…But if we start producing casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own." Sakaki pushed Batou back with all his strength.

The two clashed their blades against one another to test each other's strength. Sparks flew as they missed, parried and dodged each other's attacks. Batou had a much longer reach than Sakaki, but once the Shinigami used flash step, he was instantly within the range of the man and came in close with an attack that most wouldn't be able to dodge since it was so close to the torso from the side.

Batou slammed his sword down to stop the attack from Sakaki and forced him to retreat when he swung wide.

"This is getting fun. You're much stronger than those 2 kids."

"Don't underestimate the young. They can be pretty vicious."

"Let's up the stakes." Batou released his sword and it became the large yumi like bow again.

Sakaki returned his sword back into its sheath and then as Batou released his sword, he decided to do the same and with one finger, he flicked his sword out.

**"**Furo atehameru**…**Ryuudou Harou…" And his sword twirled in front of him and changed into its double bladed form. He held it with one hand, each blade pointing an opposite direction as he then grasps it with both hands. "Let the real fight begin."

They charged at each other with their released swords. Batou fired a shot to rest Sakaki, who expertly deflected it. He then fired another and then another. All of which Sakaki deflected away easily.

"Is that all?" The Shinigami taunted

"Oh, this is just the beginning." With that, Batou disappeared from sight and then reappear right behind Sakaki using flash step.

Again, Batou pulled the string back on his bow, but once released this time, he fired countless bolts in rapid succession at Sakaki. This made Sakaki more aware on how dangerous this man is and proceeds to dodge the shots. That didn't stop Batou as he unleashed a barrage of bolts that seemed to not stop. Everything around them was getting perforated with the shots from Batou's bow.

When he finally stopped, Sakaki returned to visibility and there was a slight wound on his arm.

"Ha! I hit you. How does that feel?" The man gloated to the Shinigami.

Sakaki looked at the small wound on his arm and held it close to him. He then proceeds to lick the blood from it and spit it out on the floor.

"Is that the best you got?" The two circled each other as Urahara fought with the elite Quincy.

"Benihime!" Urahara brought up his blood mist shield and blocked the incoming barrages of bolts from the crossbows. "Pretty good shots, you guys."

The elites didn't care for the cracks that Urahara was making at them as they continually failed to do him harm or even be a threat to the veteran fighter. Sakaki was right to call this the easy job as he was locked in combat with the unknown Shinigami/Quincy.

"So tell me that you are some failed experiment gone horrible right. Cause having Quincy abilities combined with Shinigami training and _**Reiatsu. That's a potent mix, but you're just an archer and archers are useless at close range!"**_

Sakaki closed the distant between them and managed to knock away Batou's bow so he is unable to defend himself. Just then, the larger man points his finger and called out an incantation.

"Sōkatsui!" And an immense blue beam of energy came from his hand and blasted Sakaki, who narrowly dodged the bait to get him close for a point blank attack. Suddenly, he felt this scene was familiar.

"Who?" He asked himself as he had bouts of flashbacks going on his mind and remembered a moment like this, during training and a man just like this one doing the exact same thing to him. It felt like so long ago, but when Sakaki snapped out of it, he made a realization. "I know you..."

Batou didn't hear him as he picked up his bow and grinned at Sakaki, holding his same expression and unchanged.

"Who are you?" Sakaki asked

"I guess you're good enough to know my name, so you can call me Batou, Shinigami."

"I'm not a fan of Ghost in the Shell."

"That's your opinion. What's your name?"

"I am Sakaki Boruto."

"You must be a captain level to match me. Don't see any number on you."

"I don't need a number."

Urahara appeared next to Sakaki with his sword away.

"Are you two done getting to know each other?" He asked.

Batou turned to look as his men were thoroughly defeated. He then saw the twins from behind descending on him as he backed off.

"Another time then." Batou's troops disappeared along with him.

Fujimaru walked up to Urahara.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"What do I keep telling you kids? You don't sir me anymore." Urahara turned to Sakaki, who looked worried. "What is it? Discovered something?"

"Maybe and if I am right, we have a very big problem."

Sakaki walked back to Urahara's shop to sit down while the twins joined him after making sure the area was clear. The former 12th squad captain sighed loudly as he went back to his shop.

"And everything was going…so well." He muttered to himself.

Batou had returned to the Quincy headquarters, trying to hide his wound. When he surprised Sakaki with his kido spell, Sakaki had also counter attacked and cut his arm.

"That guy's pretty good. Somehow he knew about my bait and attack move. Lucky bastard." Batou was talking to himself a bit as he dressed his wound. The moment he touched it, he felt a flash of memory returning to him. He sees himself dressed in the iconic black clothes of a Shinigami and in training with others. He turned and shook hands with Sakaki and then the memory faded away.

Just then as he was about to question his memory, Shogo, his boss walked up to him.

"Having those weird flashes again, Batou?"

"I don't quite understand them really. It's really bothering me. Tonight, I was fighting this tough Shinigami. Before we ended our battle, he looked at me as if he knew me before. Perhaps we knew each other in a pass life?"

"Don't let such things bother you. That's why we use the drugs to suppress our many reincarnated memories. We must be focused on who we were at one time. We're Quincy and that's what matters."

Shogo passed Batou something that looks like it's supposed to inject medicine into someone and Batou took it and pressed it against his neck. When he pressed the button, a quiet hissing noise happened and Batou regained his composure.

Himura and Koto were back on base in Soul Society when they received a call from Sakaki about who he just encountered.

"And you think this Batou guy might have been a former Shinigami?"

"This is just a hunch and I hope it stays that way but what if he is one of the missing Shinigami we've been losing in the living world recently?"

"Before our intervention, there have been 10 missing already. Do we have anything other than a theory?"

"If not that, then this man must have been a Shinigami before and recently discovered he used to be a Quincy and old loyalties are causing him to turn on us."

Nemu spoke up as she completed her search of the vast database.

"We have no records of a Shinigami with a bow zanpakuto in the history of Soul Society. Believe me, these computers are very extensive. Do you remember anything significant? If he was in a class at the academy but perhaps he did not survive training."

"There are always trainees that are lost during training missions." Sakaki thought a bit as he wondered a bit. He then turned and noticed Ichigo walking into the room. "Hello there, Substitute Shinigami."

"Sakaki, what's going on?" the orange haired boy asked.

"I think the Quincy has declared war on us."

"The Quincy?" Ichigo was surprised to hear such thing. "I thought they were all gone except for Ishida and his dad."

"Apparently someone rebuilt them. They seem to have highly advanced weapons that can harm anything with a spirit, and equipment that allows them to see and hear us. They also got a couple elites that need none of those and use crossbows powered by their spirit energy."

"That's pretty intense."

"Maybe you can ask your Quincy friend about this. According to Urahara, he lead the attack on his shop."

"Ishida attacking Urahara?"

"Actually it looked like he was trying to stop what they were doing. Luckily I had a couple competent bodyguards to assist me." Urahara points to the twins that sat quietly in the corner.

Ichigo turned around to see the twins right there as he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't notice you two."

"It's good to see you too, Ichigo?" Matsuri smiled

"There is a way I can remember. I can ask the Old Man."

Ichigo looked up after staring at his tea, contemplating on drinking it.

"You mean Commander Yamamoto?"

"An old warrior like him must have a long memory. I heard he keeps detailed records of his entire career and also knows ways to vividly remember certain events of the past."

"Just hold OLD is he anyway?" Ichigo asked. The Commander had a very ancient look, but even age won't dull his sword.

"Well…" Urahara started as he fanned himself, "Legend has it that he is the first Shinigami to appear in Soul Society with the mandate to create order and control. It is said that he came from a different plane of existence and ordered by the Soul King to bring control of Soul Society, create the academy to train others like him. The first two to graduate are Captains Kyorako and Ukitake, but Captain Unohana is older than the both of them."

"Anyway, history lesson aside. I'm going back to Soul Society." Sakaki turns to Ichigo, "Wanna tag along, Ichigo?"

"Why?"

"Interesting things seem to happen around you. You have incredible luck for a young Soul Reaper."

"I'm not a walking good luck charm."

"Also I like to spend some time to get to know you. You're a valued allied of Soul Society and someone of my position needs to be aware of all things that can be of use and you seem to be good company."

"Whatever. Lead the way."

The two had made their way back into Soul Society as they traveled to the Division One's headquarters. It was an immense building and of course the oldest of the Gotei 13 since it was the first built. Despite that, age means nothing in Soul Society and decay is a very slow process.

"It's bigger than I imagine." Ichigo commented as they walked to the gate.

"I've only been hear a handful of times. Mostly when I am called to answer for my actions."

"You make the Commander sound like the Principal of a High School."

"He is the founder of the academy and still the head, though he does mostly administrating. He doesn't teach too often anymore. Perhaps his age is catching up to him. I figure he's not going to throw in the towel anytime soon until someone just as strong as him steps up and so far, I don't know anyone who is as scary enough as the old man."

"I haven't really spent enough time to get a good impression, but I get a very grandpa feeling from him."

"Many do treat him like a grandfather. I sometime feel that way about him. Most do form family bonds during the long centuries of time spent together. We're supposed to trust each other like family, be there when needed to fight, learn, teach, be happy, sad, comfort and even die for one another."

"Is that why what happened to Aizen was such a shock?"

"If Kenpachi were to rebel or turn against us, it wouldn't surprise some people. He's a brute, a very powerful brute but nonetheless. He's character can so obviously be a villain that it isn't subtle at all, but with Aizen. I knew the man like many of us. I taught at the academy just as he did. He was a great role model to many people and seeing him and Tosen just up and stab us all in the back like that…quite literally is just…sad. So many of us still cannot believe him, but that's what made him the perfect con man. He manipulated our trust and broken the bonds and the rules of Shinigami. He cannot be forgiven but yet…a part of me…just a small part of me want to save him from his deeds."

"Save him? After everything he's done? I would think you'd want to kill him the first chance you got."

"Would it surprise you that I am not the type to start a fight first?

"Now that you mention it, I had noticed how you've changed since the first time we've met. What's up with that? It's like you've just switched personality."

"A while ago, I used to be the analytical type. I would observe battles and not engage unless I have to. I am still the type to analysis a battle while it's taking place, but that's because of my counter attacking ability. I don't leap head first into battle like many of our comrades unless I am directly ordered to. I also oppose killing and fights to the death. I believe needless death serves no purpose."

"But you have killed before, right? I've seen you fight."

"When fighting Hollows, it isn't killing them but more as cleaning up garbage. Hollows are mostly devolved corrupted spirit energy. It would surprise you that a lot of Shinigami have never actually killed other Souls in Soul Society before, especially other Shinigami. There are rare occasions and there was once a civil war hundreds of years ago, but the current Generation is less about killing each other. All our training despite including swordsmanship is meant to combat Hollows. Only a few of us actually specialize in combating each other. We must always be prepared to fight another to test our skills, but it is not the same as real combat."

Sakaki took a breath after his long rant. He almost wanted to sigh at the fact that all this is making him feel a lot older than he really is.

"Enough talk, the Old Man's waiting for us."

"But we haven't even announced ourselves." Ichigo tried to relax as they walked into the main hallway.

"The Old Man most likely felt our combined Reiatsu the moment we stepped into his HQ."

As the two walked into the main office of Commander Yamamoto, Ichigo could feel the heaviness in the air. Even though the Old Man had hide his spiritual pressure as to not deter people entering his room or at least overwhelming those who do not have the strength to hold their ground.

"Something you like to add from your previous report, Captain?" The old captain greeted Sakaki.

"I am having trouble remembering something of my past. I believe it can help us solve this case of the missing Shinigami and the Quincy that has become involved."

"You're so much younger than I, Sakaki. I'm sure you can just drink some tea and it'll all come back to you."

"I can't remember every student I've taught at the Academy. I know you know a spell to create a vivid dream and fill it with your memories. To view it outside yourself and relive the moment."

"I know of such a spell."

"Then teach me it. I need the information and I need the details of it. I can't seem to remember."

Ichigo was outside of the office when Sakaki walked out with a sigh.

"So how was it? You got what you wanted?" he asked, noting Sakaki's somber expression.

"Time for me to get to work. I'll need a quiet place to myself though. Let's me show you my house."

"I thought Shinigami don't own their own property and they live in the barracks."

"Most do, but some who are in the royal families or the older ones do come from actual families. I am the last of my House. We were a minor noble family, so my house isn't nearly as big as Byakuya's estate."

"I noticed his place is huge."

The two traveled to Sakaki's home. It did have the appearance of a rich manor, but as Sakaki had stated, it wasn't very large.

"So you have no family left?"

"My parents died when I was young. That was over 200 years ago. Long time for you, but Souls here don't really experience age as the living do."

"That's another thing I've always wondered. Do people in Soul Society actually age?"

"The cycle of life is just the same here as it is in the living world, just in another form. We do experience age and death by old age as well. Illness is possible, as you know already we can be hurt and killed that way. Even children are born into Soul Society. That's why the area we are in is known as the Court of Pure Souls because souls brought into this world but are not reincarnated through a death from the living world."

"So you were born here."

"People like Byakuya and the noble Houses were also born here but birth is in itself is not entirely common. It only happens when a family is blessed with an incredibly amount of spirit energy and birth can then happen between a couple. Usually those who are born like that are blessed with a high concentration of spirit energy and have great potential to be Shinigami."

The two entered the manor and looked around.

"I haven't been here in many years since I had joined the Gotei 13."

"Why? Isn't this your home?"

"Yes and it still holds fond memories, but…the day I decided to become Shinigami, I cast off my old life. It seems Byakuya has kept it from picking up dust."

"Why would Byakuya help keep your house in good condition?"

"That'll be another story for another time, Ichigo. Now excuse me, I'm going to the back to meditate. This is going to take some effort on my part."

Ichigo wandered the manor and explored a bit. Despite it being a noble's home, it was pretty plain and simple. He passed by family portraits and then glanced at one of two men. One had similar features to Sakaki so Ichigo assumed it was the Shinigami's dad. The other Shinigami next to him also looked very familiar, but Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it. It looked like his dad. He quickly dismisses the idea that his dad was a Shinigami.

"Nah, my old man isn't nearly that awesome." Ichigo put the portrait back on the shelf as he continued to explore.

Sakaki found a quiet spot in the garden to sit down. He closed his eyes and started to recite the spell the Old Man had taught him. He focused on the image of Batou and how familiar he is and began searching his memories. Then all signs of consciousness faded away as he went into a deep trance.

His mind seemed fuzzy at first, but then he found himself standing somewhat familiar and soon realized he was at the academy.

"Buroto-Senpai!" Sakaki hear a familiar voice called to him, but when he turned around he saw a younger himself answering the call to you boy looking in his teens. The kid, unlike the other recruits was already using a real sword and was training by himself.

"You're getting better, Kuchiki-kun."

"I should be able to release my sword by now. What's wrong with it?"

"Do I need to keep telling you, pal? You can't just instantly learn how to release your sword. You need to talk to it, learn its name. Even a high born like you need to understand the value of patience."

"Then why don't you release your sword? I've never once seen you call out your zanpakutou!"

"My sword and I…aren't on speaking terms at the moment. Just keep focusing on your training and eventually you'll get it right. When the day you learn your sword's name and experience all the power it has to offer. It will be unlike anything you've experienced up to now. But right now, I need you to be calm and cool. Your grandfather's right to call you a hothead."

"Don't you speak about my grandfather in such casual manners!"

"And what are you going to do about it…Lil Byakuya?" He knew that would strike a nerve since Yoruichi calls him that all the time.

Sakaki was almost surprised to remember this so clearly. This is a memory of over a hundred years ago. He started to smile a bit as he remembered old times.

Little Byakuya charged at the young Sakaki, who defended himself.

"That's a good strike." Young Sakaki commented, "Always charge ahead with everything you got as if you meant to kill. You have the aggressive eyes, but I you still don't understand when I mean be calm and composed!"

Little Byakuya backed off after Young Sakaki parried his attack, who maintained his smile.

"Very good, Kuchiki. A few more years and you'll surpass me in swordsmanship."

"Don't mock me, Senpai. Just you wait. I'll succeed my grandfather and become head of the clan. Then, I will succeed as the new Captain of Division 6 and you will not be so high and mighty anymore."

Sakaki maintained his composure as he put his sword away.

"The day you become Captain of squad 6, you can look me up and I'll be honored to serve under you then, but until that time, give me a hundred more swings before today's over, Mr. Future Captain."

"I wonder what this have to do with my memory of Batou?" Sakaki talked to himself as he walked around his dream/memory. He then heard someone calling out to him from behind again. He turned and another teacher wanted to talk to his younger self.

"Boruto-sensei. I've got another special case for you to work on. His name's Hiro Omura."

"From one of the other 4 Houses?" He turned back to Byakuya, "Looks like you're getting a classmate."

As the older student walked in and introduced himself as Hiro, the older Sakaki was wide eye as he remembered now who Batou was in a past life.

"Hiro…Omura…but you died…and it was my fault."

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 9: Old Wounds

Sakaki continued to watch his own memories unfold before him. The scene changed and it was much later, at least a few years.

The younger image of himself was watching the two Shinigami in training spar. The young Byakuya was fighting fiercely as he attacked Hiro, who seemed more than confident to defend himself from the older boy. Sakaki wasn't their instructor. He was treated as an upperclassman, which makes them feel more comfortable.

Of course, Sakaki sat under a tree while the two spars and was drifting to sleep. He has spending too much time with Kyoraku and the elder captain's bad habits were rubbing off on Sakaki.

While the memories unfold before him, Sakaki stood over the image of his younger self and sighed, remember these were the good old days. Just then, the image of a younger Aizen startled him and Sakaki instantly tried to strangle the illusion. The moment he lost his cool, the dream began to take a turn to the worse. He saw images of death, destruction, screams of pain and anguish. His memories began to flow through him and caused him to lose it. A hundred years ago was not a good time in Sakaki's career.

Just as he was about to lose himself, the images slowed to a stop and he saw a single sakura blossom touch the images in front of him like one would touch water. The ripples smooth the dream and Sakaki was at ease again.

His concentration now broken, he opened his eyes. He felt dazed and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to return to the memory, but he suddenly felt someone's Reiatsu in the garden and looked up.

"Did I disturb you?" Byakuya asked in his usual mannerism. The cold and calm voice that he's been using for over a century was a big adjustment; then again Sakaki was there when Byakuya stopped smiling.

**Chapter 9 – Old Wounds**

The Kuchiki Captain's presence was a bit of surprise to Sakaki. He was so caught up in the dream that he's cut himself off from the world.

"How long was I out?"

"Four hours. WhenKurosaki failed to rouse you, he went for help and ran into me. I told him not to worry."

"How nice of him."

"Commander Yamamoto warned you on what would happen to your mind if you lose focus. It is dangerous to explore your memories like that."

"And you would know?"

"You seem to always know best. Did you find what you were looking for?"

The older captain got up with a quiet sigh as the memories of the past had bothered him a great deal.

"Do you remember Hiro?" This made Byakuya turn slight, but he didn't answer. That alone was the answer Sakaki was expecting. "He always acted like you were his rival, because you seem to be better at him at everything."

"That arrogance and overconfidence got him killed." Byakuya answered coldly.

"No…I got him killed. I shouldn't have let him try to take on 3 Hollows all by himself."

"It's been a hundred years since then. Get over it."

"You've lost people under your watch before. It's part of being a leader."

"You taught people that at the academy when they become a leader, causalities are expected. If you couldn't do anything about it, don't dwell on if you could have. Let it go. People die, you deal with it."

"Easy for you to say."

"It should be easier for you. You're a hundred years older than me. You're supposed to deal with it better."

The two warriors went quiet, one still standing and the other still sitting down. A moment of silence passed before Sakaki opened his mouth again.

"Hiro's been reincarnated."

"What else would he be?"

"And right now, he's a different person and has the powers of Shinigami and Quincy."

This intrigued the 6th Squad captain as he looked over at Sakaki.

"How?"

"Why don't we ask him?" Sakaki got up and placed his sword back in its place. "You're curious enough to not want to go?"

"Hiro is death. He is reincarnated in a new life. I know this saying is redundant, but I refuse to go chasing ghosts with you."

"You're just worried you'd have fun. When was the last time you've been out in the field?"

"If you want to go, just go. Don't bother me about such things." And with that Byakuya left, leaving Sakaki to sigh a bit.

"Alright, thanks for waking me up, Captain Kikuchi Byakuya. There, I've addressed you properly for the first time. You happy now?"

Byakuya just kept on walking.

"I'm never happy."

Sakaki looked at the other door and had sensed the orange haired kid waiting behind it.

"Let's go Ichigo. We've got some asses to kick."

Ichigo walked out from the room and jumped into the garden to follow Sakaki out.

"You want to explain to me what was that all about?" the young Shinigami asked

"No, I don't. Even if I want to, I don't know where to start with that guy. He's just impossible to get along with even under the right conditions. He can be a real brat sometimes."

It was weird for Ichigo hearing someone describe the ice cold hearted captain known as Byakuya like a brat, but what would he know? Ichigo only has a mild respect for the guy, wouldn't even properly address him when he demands it and they have what can remotely described as a comradeship forged in battle.

The two, went back to the Wolves' Lair, where everyone was hard at work to search for the problem and was focused on the Quincy situation. Ichigo again had to take a breath when he noticed what the place looked like.

"This place really is different than the rest of Soul Society. It's almost like a secret command center you'd see in those military movies."

"Well, this place isn't exactly a secret lair and we're not some secret society. We're like the Special Forces. Just think of the best of Gotei 13 in this building. We are at war, so we need to make all the preparations possible."

"So what is the plan for these guys now? We can't just let the Quincy go about their new business."

"Whatever that may be…We still don't know the cause behind the disappearing Shinigami we've been having for the past month. It's really bothering me. Urahara probably knows more than he's leading on, but hell if you can get it out of him."

"That seems to be everyone's problem when dealing with that man." Ichigo took a seat. "So what is the plan?"

"As I said before, maybe it's time to ask Ishida. He's your 'friend', maybe he'll tell you. He certainly isn't my friend."

"And what do you want me to ask him? Oh hi Ishida, how are things? Mind telling me about the paramilitary anti-hollow Quincy guys you've been hanging around with lately? They've been starting up on bad habits like declaring fucking war on Soul Society."

Sakaki got a snicker from the sarcasm as he walked to his office.

"Something along that line, Ichigo. Look, I don't care what you say to the guy, but get all any information you can on where they work and who is backing them."

"Maybe the government is behind them? This is Japan. You can't just be any ordinary guy that can get guns, especially ones that shoot glowing blue stuff out like Star Wars."

"As I said, you ask him. When you get back, ask Urahara to get over here. I'm going to ask him again about how he knows Batou. Tell him he doesn't have to worry about being arrested for past crimes that he didn't do. When you're here, Soul Society law doesn't apply anymore. And take the Kudo twins as backup. Keep in touch."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he went to the gate. He didn't liked being ordered around, but Sakaki seemed to know what he's doing, so why doubt him? The gate turned on and Ichigo stepped through the light. He was glad that traveling through this gate doesn't end him high in the sky and falling down to the Earth like some last second prank. When he existed, he was staring at Urahara's shop again, where the former scientist of Soul Society waited for him.

"Um, Urahara-san, Sakaki told me he wants you to come to Soul Society to see him. Something about not worrying anything about the charges on your crimes. You going to tell me about that?"

Urahara walked passed Ichigo with a smile.

"Since when do I start telling you about myself?" The man said as he summoned the senkai gate on his own. "I wonder does my old uniform still fit. Ichigo, put my hat back inside."

Urahara tossed his signature hat along with his shades to the boy, who was insulted by the gesture.

"I'm not your valet!" Ichigo tossed the hat towards the shop, with the sunglasses attached to it and then it suddenly, as if magically, started to float and fluttered through the cracked in the door as if it had a life of its own. "The hell?"

"Don't steal my candy, Kurosaki! I don't tolerate thievery."

The gate sealed, leaving the lone Substitute Shinigami by himself as he walked into the shop and right in front of him was a barrel of candy that seemed to be tempting him to take a bite. The cardboard cut out of Urahara waving his cane and pointing to the barrel was another thing to notice as well.

"Like I'm that gullible." Ichigo walked around in search for the twins.

Urahara entered through the other side and had a completely different look once he stepped onto the grounds of the "Wolves' Lair". He had a somewhat look of impressed about him as he checked the place out. He was directed by Nemu to Sakaki's office. Urahara took a closer look at Nemu and smiled.

"You have Mayuri written all over you. You're some piece of work."

"My Captain has mentioned you in passing on a few occasions," Nemu responded in her usual monotone, "None of them favorable."

Nemu stepped into the office of Sakaki first and did a small bow to show some manners before she walked out without a word.

"Looks like someone hooked you up with some new toys." Urahara said out loud.

"And I thought I'd never see you in that getup again." Sakaki said as he turned his chair around, looking at Urahara's changed look. Instead of his simple outfit in the living world, he was wearing his old Shinigami uniform, complete with the white Captain's haori with Division 12's number on his back.

"I thought I'd blend in better in this outfit. Tell me if this thing makes me look fat."

"Always trying to avoid the subject before it's even brought up. Kisuke, I need you to be honest with me. How did you know Batou? He talked to you like a familiar and you responded just the same."

"Perhaps I bumped into him when I was shopping in Akihabara. You never know the kind of characters you meet there." The former 12th captain took out his fan and started to move it about.

"Cut the crap, this is serious."

"Alright, I'll be frank." Urahara closed the fan and looked at Sakaki, "About a century ago, before I had to leave here, I was experimenting with many things. One was the hollow process and what makes the Hollow tick? Another experiment I was tasked with is to entertain the idea on if it is possible to give a soul its memories of the previous life."

"Who would ask of you and why?"

"Another Shinigami of course. I don't remember which squad he was from, but he was dead set on discovering a way to remember past lives so that when he is reincarnated, he has an advantage over other souls that are pretty much wiped clean once reborn. He even called it a western term, Tabula Rasa."

"Sounds Latin."

"I think it literally means Blank Slate."

"So did you come across a breakthrough?"

Urahara narrowed his eyes when pressed again.

"Yes I did, but there is a problem. It is hard to be selective in what memories you remember. You'd need to be coached on a particular set of memories; otherwise all your previous lives would overwhelm you, pretty much turning you mad."

"And you've done tests?"

"No I haven't, but I researched a method. I was going to shelf it when I realized it was stolen."

"And you didn't report this at all? Someone stole your data on how to regain past life memories. The implications can be devastating. It could potentially alter people's perspective on death and rebirth. We weren't meant to remember our past once we've returned to the river of souls to be reborn. Our forms might be similar during rebirth and our personalities might be similar, but we needed the experience. Our souls matures through the cycle and if we keep remembering everything from before, our souls can't mature and can't become stronger. Death would be meaningless if you can remember your former life."

"I never tested my data, so I don't even know if it worked."

"Until you met Batou. You know who he is, don't you? Who is behind him?"

Urahara sighed as he rubbed his eyes a bit.

"He calls himself Shogo now. He found me about 25 years ago. He had my stolen data and asked me to help him. Personally I didn't see the harm in such an experiment, so I gave him a hand."

"You were successful."

"Oh yes I was. We turned someone who was probably in his teens back into something else. The downside is that I found out what Shogo was trying to do. He didn't just restore his memories, but he selected a very specific set. When this soul was a Quincy. Of course those memories were several lifetimes ago when the Quincy were in numbers, that's why Shogo bypassed several lifetimes until he found the one that is Quincy and restore only those. His goal, he told me was to rediscover many more souls within Japan, who had the lifetime of Quincy and to restore their original state. Not only that he wanted to experiment in the powers of Shinigami and if it was possible to retain the powers of the Shinigami as well. I was intrigued and since I was no longer employed under Soul Society, I felt no real harm in looking at it."

"Then you discovered the bridge to gap the powers of Quincy with Shinigami. And you were ok with the idea of creating a new generation of people with these powers?"

"It wasn't until the pass few days where I see it was a mistake."

"You seem to do that a lot."

"I'm a scientist. That's what I do."

"What about the weapons they use?"

'That is what really worries me. I sense a great deal of spiritual energy coming from them. It's hard to believe these things are powered by the user's own spirit energy. Only selected few can attain enough power to be harnessed into a weapon."

"So what are their plans really? Just waging war with us like old times? Think they are still bitter now that their old memories are brought back?"

"You're asking me if the Quincy are still bitter against the Shinigami after all these years?"

As if on cue, they felt a large explosion that shook even their underground complex.

"The hell was that?" Sakaki got up as alarms blared throughout the base.

Another Shinigami rushed into Sakaki's office, panting from out of breath.

"Sir, we're under attack. Someone's breached the South Gate! We have unknown intruders in the Court!"

"Say what?" Sakaki got up, grabbing his sword as he stepped out.

Urahara walked behind Sakaki with his fan out again.

"Did I hear the man right? Someone breached a Gate?"

"You'd be surprise..." The two walked out to the command center

"Give me a video feed of the gate, Nemu and out it on the main screen."

"Yes, Captain."

The quiet Lieutenant punched up an image on the screen that did not inspire confidence in Soul Society's security system. One of the Infamous gates protecting the north side has a rather large hole in it caused by an unknown method as all one would see is smoke coming from the blast radius. What they can see are soldiers pouring into the Court of Pure Sols. Sakaki and the other quickly identified them as Quincy. Slumped next to the gate was one of the Guardians, who looked dead.

"How the hell did they get in here?" Sakaki but it was obvious what the answer is.

"So the Quincy-Shinigami Hybrids knows how to get in here and they know how to punch a big hole."

"That's an understatement. No one can just enter Soul Society like you or I. Let's go people! Deploy teams 1 to 5. All other teams are on standby for backup."

"Shouldn't we let the Shinigami regulars take care of this?" Urahara asked.

"Did you see what they did to the Gate? They turned it into a glorified screen door and the Gate Guardian is down!"

Not wanting to hear of it, Sakaki made sure his sword was fixed to him and went out, calling Ikkaku, Koto, and also Renji, who were on base. They made sure their uniforms were worn well so others know who they are and set off to the Gate.

At the North gate entrance, the Quincy moved in, and they were not the kind seen in the world of the living with any visible firearms or weapons on them. They did however wear unusual looking gauntlets with the Quincy cross stamped on them. As Shinigami's first responders charged forward to defend the city, the Quincy greeted them by raising their arms forward.

"Let's take'em out!" One zealous Shinigami shouted as he ran forward, causing his mob to attempt a swarm against the seemingly outnumbered Quincy.

The Quincy lined up and weren't scared of the numbers as the signature energy bows of the Quincy appeared on their arms. Unlike the classic full size bow that we've seen Ishida and others of his type use, these bows were smaller, like one would imagine a mini crossbow attached to an arm. Once the shooting began, what came next from the couple dozen Quincy soldiers were a machine gun fire's worth of bolts that took down the charging Shinigami. The group didn't take a moment's pause before moving forward.

Ichigo had been back in the living world for five minutes and already he felt overwhelmed. He needed to find Ishida and talk to him about his Quincy friends. Before that, he had enlisted the help of the Kudo twins, who also knew Ishida.

"Do you two know where he is? He isn't at home." Ichigo said as he walked with the two.

The brother of the two, Fujimaru, thought a bit. He then looked up and smiled.

"Well he told me once that he was going downtown for a new job a couple weeks back. I didn't think anything of it at the time, so maybe if we search enough, we can find their headquarters there. I mean, I read that guns aren't allowed in Japan. You have to be the military or police, so maybe these Quincy are backed by the government."

Ichigo nodded to the thought.

"It would make sense. These guys are walking around in broad daylight with what looks like machine guns and not even the police stop on by to ask questions, but come on. It isn't like they got a huge building for their entire operation."

Little did Ichigo knew, he was almost on the spot with that comment. The Quincy's main headquarters is one of the largest buildings in downtown Karakura. It was finished rather recently and it had the large symbol of the Quincy on it, as if to brag to the world that they have returned.

Ishida wasn't pleased with the results of his comrades. He still doesn't know about the ongoing incursion into Soul Society. Again, he met with Shogo, the man who recruited him and who he's been having ongoing debates with about the purpose of the revived Quincy.

"You're starting to turn this personal and against the Shinigami. We can't be fighting them and the Hollows at the same time." Ishida at heart didn't care for the Shinigami, but he knew by now that after the short war between their two sides, the Shinigami had stopped all interests with the Quincy as they have become nothing more than extremely small groups of people that are no longer capable of being a threat to the balance of power. Ishida would keep referring to himself as "The last Quincy", but it is mostly because there are only so few of them and within his immediate family, that it might as well be true.

Shogo looked to Ishida and rolled his eyes. His own patience was wearing thin on discussing morality and their cause with Ishida.

"As I said before, our conflict with the Shinigami is more than personal. They are a threat to us. They see us as nothing but meat bags taking their jobs, but where were they when the Hollows run rampant in our cities? They only send a small handful at a time to take care of small fry. What have they done for us really? They take all the effort in hiding their intentions and yet they believe they deserve our respect as if they are gods."

"What do you really want out of this? You can't just destroy the Shinigami, they've always been apart of us."

"Not for long. Soon, it'll be us that decide things and take the first step into a world where we control death itself. Dying will cease to be a tragic thing when you can be revived again, new body and everything."

Batou led the charge with his men forward. Another Quincy/Shinigami hybrid took up point. He had the same powers and abilities as Batou, releasing his weapon and firing powerful shots. He also kept the stronger Shinigami guards at bay while their main troops moved towards their target, the large Kido Cannon.

"I got your back, Saito."

"I'm going to secure the cannon, Batou." Saito said as he moved forward, "Cover me."

The shorter man dashed forward, mowing pass several of the guards in his way.

Not too far away, Sakaki and his team were catching up to the battle. They encountered some soldiers that stayed behind to cover the rear.

"These new Quincy guys really are a pain." Ikkaku shouted as he attacked.

"Alright then, let's tell them to get the hell off our lawn." Renji shouted as he joined in the fray, whipping his released sword at the Quincy soldiers who proved to be no matched for the more powerful Shinigami.

"We don't have lawns here, Renji." Ikkaku shouted back, flipped his spear on his back, holding it there with one hand.

Sakaki was already part of the fight, but the speed of his shunpo was so fast, that it looked like he walked passed the soldiers as they were cut to ribbons. He turned to the two arguing back and forth.

"Enough, guys. Let's move on. It looks like they're going towards this way."

Sakaki led the charge with the others falling behind him in a hurry. They don't know what the enemy has planned, and were surprised because it's only been a month since Aizen's betrayal. Security was increased and with the Rogue's creation, more and more Shinigami had been pulled from normal ranks to prepare for war.

As Sakaki moved forward to attack, he was stopped by Batou, who just smiled as he took his sword out to fight.

Ichigo looked up at the large skyscraper in front of him. It was under Shogo's name, but the logo was the Quincy cross. Ichigo sigh a bit at the obviously gloating that was intended.

"There's just nothing subtle about these guys." Ichigo said as the Kudo twins flanked him.

"If Ishida is in there, we'll find him." Fujimaru said as they took a step pass the entrance and then suddenly their souls left their bodies.

Surprised, Ichigo turned to see his body aside the two gigai the twins were using, lying lifelessly on the floor.

"The hell?" Ichigo was about to say more but the doors slammed shut with metal shutters and glowed blue. Matsuri tapped the door to see that they cannot get through.

"It's protected against any spirit energy. We cannot just phase through the wall."

"Looks like they even thought of countermeasures against if Shinigami tries to enter this building in a gigai! Wow, the wonders of modern technology!" Matsuri was admiring the Quincy a bit too much.

The three heard noises of many soldiers rushing towards them.

"We'll talk about how awesome they are later. Let's find a place to hide!" Ichigo shouted as they ran deeper into the building as the loud alarms continued to sound.

Several floors above, Ishida turned when the alarm was set off. Before he could ask, Shogo got up already.

"It wasn't hard for them to find us if they actually looked. The Shinigami are a bit slow."

"You were expecting them here?" Ishida walked back to Shogo.

"It is obvious that they would come attack us here. Take a team and take care of them, Ishida."

"What?"

"I mean kill them. Now, please." Shogo was very firm on that order. "Well capture them if you can."

Ishida can tell the man was hiding something from him, but he wanted to see where this goes as he checked his pistol and went to arm up. Shogo turned around in his chair and looked on his large screen as Ichigo and the twins run around.

"We need to get out of here!" Ichigo shouted as they tried to burst through a window, but it had the same effect.

"There doesn't seem to be an obvious way out." Fujimaru said, "We need to find the power source for this shield and turn it off."

"You really think they have a door that said Shield Generators?" Matsuri asked as she took her weapon out.

"Worth a try."

Ishida had armed himself with a rifle and arrived in the lower levels. Several teams poured out of the elevator he got off on.

"Spread out. They could be anywhere." He said. Worried, Ishida wanted to get Ichigo out. He powered up his rifle as he walked through the hallways alone.

Luckily for Ichigo, he had not encountered any elites and none of the Shinigami/Quincy hybrids that Sakaki had mentioned to him. The regulars he and the twins came up against were no match for their speed and power. Since they were still living people, Ichigo had no intention of killing any of them. He fought Hollows and other demons, not people. The Kudo twins however, had a different mindset. They wanted to survive and even if they tried not to kill any of the Quincy, their weapons were sharp and they were precise hitters.

Bodies fell before the three as they ran through the halls, with gun fire closely following them from behind. The Quincy were getting restless and excited. Most of them have never actually encountered Shinigami and were eager to try their toys on them. Despite the building they were in to be very large, the Shinigami trio had little to go and no where to escape to.

The battle in Soul Society has not been decided as of yet. The dozens of Quincy soldiers that had poured into the realm of the spirits, were holding their own for now.

Sakaki and Batou clashed their blades multiple times during the battle as sparks flew off from them. The two seemed evenly matched in skills and power. In truth, Sakaki wanted to just talk, but conversation obviously isn't on Batou's mind.

"I'm giving you a chance to stop this madness and save your men!" Sakaki shouted as he held down Batou's blade.

"What's wrong, Shinigami? Scared? The Quincy have become a powerful force now. We can enter this realm of the dead as we chose."

Sakaki backed off a bit after he pushed Batou back. He was unsure of himself now that he knows that this man was Hiro. He had trained this man when a hundred years ago. His death was the first of many that haunts him now.

"Think this through, Batou. I'm giving you and your men a chance to leave with your souls. You die here; it isn't like you go to heaven."

"Concern for the enemy? How nice of you, but we don't think like weaklings!" Batou managed to knock Sakaki back and released his sword. The shooting began as Sakaki dodged arrow after arrow from Batou's bow as he continued to reason with the man. He might be a different person now, but his soul is no different.

"What are you doing here? Why invade Soul Society?"

"You have something that threatens the safety of the living world. We're here to take it down for good."

Sakaki took cover behind a wall as the spray of arrows became too much for the Shinigami captain. He let out a heavy sigh as he tapped his sword blade against the stone wall. Thinking on the situation, he wondered what Batou meant by a threat from Soul Society. He couldn't just mean the Shinigami itself. They were the guardians of Souls. Despite their name meaning both god of Death and Soul Reaper, their jobs is to maintain the balance. What threat could Batou mean?

Then it dawned on him. Sakaki turned and he could see in the distance, the Kido Cannon. It was designed as a last resort weapon since what it hit would be completely and utterly devastated, destroying structures and as well as massively removing souls in the area.

"You're going for the Cannon!" Sakaki shouted "You have no idea what will happen if you destroy it!"

"Oh I do! Its very destruction will leave a very big hole in the ground here. How you like fireworks!"

Sakaki broke from cover and charged Batou at full speed. This was a bad idea as Batou was hoping he would jump out and fired a new arrow that only created a blinding flash. Sakaki stopped to shield his eyes from being blind as Batou tackled the Captain and knocked him onto the floor.

As Sakaki got up, he can saw too late that Batou had already pulled his straight back and was about to fire. Slightly disoriented, Sakaki was slow to get out of the way.

"Damn," Sakaki swore to himself and decided to brace for the attack with his sword. "This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

Batou released the arrow and smiled a bit.

"Damn it, Hiro!" Sakaki shouted as he defended himself, causing Batou to see several flashes in his mind, many familiar, but it was confusing at the same time.

"Scatter…" In the chaos of battle, Sakaki could hear the almost quiet whisper release command that had been so familiar to him for nearly a hundred years.

By the time Sakaki had turned his head around to see Byakuya, the bright colored sakura leaves of his sword release had stopped the arrow from hitting Sakaki and surrounded him like a shield until he could stand up again. Once the Sakura faded from view and returned to the sword form in the 6th Squad Captain's hand, he walked forward next to Sakaki, who was relieved to see him.

Sakaki was about to say something, but Byakuya shut him up.

"Don't say a word," The younger captain said as he stepped forward one more step and his sword ready to fight. "You are right…He does look like Hiro. He doesn't recognize us?"

"Ask him yourself. I think I surprised him when I shouted his name by accident."

Byakuya raised his sword to attack, but Sakaki held his arm down.

"Wait, hold on."

"He is the enemy. Regardless of who he WAS, no exception will be made to hostile invaders…no quarter."

Batou regain his composure and readied his weapon to continue the battle. He fired a burst of arrows at the two. Byakuya didn't even need to say the name of his sword as a wall of Sakura popped up as a shield in front of him and Sakaki. The leaves then counter attacked as it became a wave of deadly leaves and charged towards Batou with great speed and ferocity. Batou continued to fire his arrows to beat back the barrage.

It felt exciting as he dueled the new fighter. The way their swords clashed was in perfect unison of offense and then quick reactions to defense. They knew how each other fought. It was annoying to Byakuya that he is taking this long to beat Batou in a straight on fight. Deep down, he remembers Hiro as well, but it was so long ago and the 6th Captain has moved on since then. The person he knew died and was young back then. This man he is facing no matter how much of the spirit of Hiro resides in him, he is not the Hiro he once knew.

Sakaki wanted to intervene but he was stuck in a semi hallucination as he started to see the two spar like they always have over a hundred years ago. They were classmates and they were like students to him. He never really treated them like that, but he was their upper classman, the guy who stuck around the Academy and decided to tutor the new guys.

Ichigo and the twins hid in one of the rooms they came across and took a breather. They think they are near the power source to the shielding. Then again, the big signs pointing the way are a big clue.

"Ok, the sign over there said we should be getting close." Fujimaru said

"So how are we going to turn it off?" Matsui asked

Ichigo readied his sword, itching to pull it out.

"Simple. We just go up to it and give it a big whack and there it goes."

The twins turned to Ichigo when he announced his "plan".

"That's it?" The brother asked

"Yeah…what's wrong?"

"I mean, it isn't a bad plan, but…you make it sound simple. I was going to say maybe we try to push the off button."

"You really think there's a big button that has OFF written on it?"

"We won't know until we find out. Let's keep avoiding these guys. We're lucky we haven't bumped into them so far."

As the three moved out quietly, they walked down another flight of stairs and ventured towards the large metal doors at the end of the hallway. There were guards protecting it as well as a man in a lab coat coming out of the door holding a large container in his hands. Before they knew what hit them, Ichigo and the twins attacked knocking the guards out as well as the scientist. They then turned to open the door, but right before they can get there, there was the hum of the familiar energy weapons used by the Quincy.

Ichigo froze as he felt the guy pointing the weapon at him and the twins. He was about to reach for his sword, when Ishida spoke.

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo relaxed a bit.

"Oh it's you, Ishida." Ichigo turned around and was about to walk closer but Ishida aims his rifle for Ichigo's head.

"Do you know what you being here have done?"

"Calm down, Ishida."

"Calm down? There are dozens of men hunting for you guys. They are coming to kill you? Why did you come here?"

"We've come to talk some sense into you." Matsuri said, "This group is dangerous. They've openly declared hostilities against the Shinigami. They are reckless and their weapons don't purify souls, it destroys them. You know what this could do to the balance."

"At least they are making an effort to combat the Hollow. You guys never send enough help to the mortal world. You are safe in the comforts of Soul Society, where no Hollows would ever threaten your lives and you dare call yourselves guardians."

"I work my ass off everyday fighting the Hollows. You're preaching to the choir. Since when did you get so uptight?"

"When I started questioning whether or not my new boss is right about the Shinigami. The extremes this group has done aside, we are at least making a difference to the living people. That's far more than what the Shinigami have done for us."

"You went from tolerating the Shinigami to flat out hating them in a month. So you're on their side? Cause if you are, you better shoot me, Uryu."

Ishida did contemplate to just shooting Ichigo, but he was still a friend, Shinigami or not. Sure because of his jaunt into Soul Society, he lost his powers, but that was his own choice wasn't it?

After a moment of silence, Ichigo glanced at the large door next to them.

"So what's behind door number 2?"

"It's a storage room obviously." Ishida gestures to the sign that said storage room B.

"A couple guys in lab coats walking out with nothing in their hands except data pads, and guard heavily. Must be some really expensive stuff in there."

"I'm giving you a chance to walk out of here."

"Maybe I'll just take a peak."

"Ichigo, we don't have time to mess around."

"Yeah, I'm going to see what's inside the obviously secret lab."

"Wait, Ichigo!" Ishida lowered his weapon and chased after the orange hair shinigami as he opened the door.

The group barged into the "storage room" and Ichigo wasn't surprised that it wasn't a storage room. What he was surprised is that it is some kind of lab and the sight shocked him.

"What the hell is this?" He stepped forward slowly as he observed the horrors of the lab.

In uniform rows were large tubes. Each had a bright glowing ball floating inside. Of course to normal people, they look like glowing balls of energy, but to Ichigo, the twins and Ishida, they were people, in particular the tubes were filled with Shinigami.

Ichigo turned to Ishida, confused.

"What is this, Ishida?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've been here." He noticed the opened crates in the corner, the same type that he helped transport a few times. He never asked what were in those crates and assumed they were supplies. He was partly right. "I've seen those boxes before. I had to escort transports carrying them. They told me they held…weapon supplies?"

They walked to the end of the line where each tube was being moved along and a machine picks one up at a time. Several more strange devices waited as each tube one at a time was placed on it. Electrical energy came bursting from the tube and the glow of the trapped Shinigami disappeared. Out at the end was an assembly line of small boxes that looked like high end batteries rolled out.

Ishida then suddenly came to a very grim realization when he looked down at his rifle and removed the battery, exposing the core. He can see through the glass covering, the same glowing energy that was coming from the tubes. To his horror, he held it up to Ichigo.

"Weapon supplies."

"Holy shit…they are turning Shinigami souls…into power packs for their guns!"

Just then, a new alarm sounded as one of the large TV screens turned on. A device that was the shape of a perfectly smooth sphere was in the center and it was connected to a large cable that extended into the ceiling.

"Ishida…what's that?"

"I don't know…obviously it isn't good."

They turned to see the screen showed a live feed of the roof top. Storm clouds gathered and at the center of the spiraling clouds was a bright light. Out from that light was a burst of energy heading straight for them.

Not taking a pause, Batou and Byakuya continued fighting each other. The Quincy was obviously buying time as Sakaki finally ignored the two battling and charged forward. Batou wasn't going to let Sakaki pass as he fired a large bolt in his path.

Sakaki deflected the bolt and turned to Batou.

"You're not going to stop us."

Just then, there was a bright light coming from the Cannon. Sakaki looked ahead and could see it rising from the ground.

Batou could see what was going on as well as the others. Someone was turning the weapon on. He tapped his earpiece.

"Saito, do you read me? The Cannon is being positioned to fire! Give me a sit-rep!"

There was no answer from his communications device as he continued to hold off both Byakuya and Sakaki. He tapped again to call.

"Saito, what is taking so long? The cannon is about to fire! I say again, it looks ready to fire!"

"…Good." Saito responded finally and ended the call.

Batou disengaged from battle as he realized what Saito was about to do.

"No, wait Saito what are you? Don't do it!"

What they all hear next is a loud roar coming from the mystical device as it fires a burst of powerful energy into the air.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
